MI MAID
by Sabastu
Summary: -¡¿QUÉ HA DICHO?- lo había escuchado claramente, pero mi mente se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado… -Lo dije claramente, pagará su insolencia ahora mismo, y para eso la quiero ahora mismo sobre mi escritorio, con la falda arriba y con las piernas abiertas…- Sus ojos anteriormente vacíos ahora reflejaban una ardiente y salvaje… lujuria. JerZa LaxJane Gruvia
1. Ingreso Al Servicio

_**¡Hola! o.o / Les presento mi primer fanfic, esta basado levemente en el libro ¨La Chica Del Servicio¨ y digo levemente porque ni siquiera terminé de leer el libro xD Sin embargo, la premisa de la historia me inspiró parte de este fic y debido a eso le doy el crédito correspondiente. **_

_**En fin, espero que lo disfruten y si tienen sugerencias, dudas o cualquier cosa me las hagan saber con un review... n-n7 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>_

_**~INGRESO AL SERVICIO~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¡¿QUÉ HA DICHO!?<strong>_- lo había escuchado claramente, pero mi mente se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado…

-_**Lo dije claramente, pagará su insolencia ahora mismo, y para eso la quiero ahora mismo sobre mi escritorio, con la falda arriba y con las piernas abiertas…**_- Sus ojos anteriormente vacíos ahora reflejaban una ardiente y salvaje… lujuria.

El día que llegué a trabajar aquí, nunca imaginé estar en una situación así…

** -o-  
><strong>

Por fin el tren llegaba a su destino, llevaba ya un par de horas esperando esto y un par de días acostumbrándose a la idea de su nuevo trabajo. La pelirroja bajó del tren con sendas maletas y quedó cegada por el fuerte sol que ese día había decidido regalarle, como si ya la fatiga y estrés mental no fuesen suficientes para ella. La mujer tomó su celular y marcó el número de la persona que le había conseguido su tan para nada ¨trabajo soñado¨, sonaron tres tonos de espera y contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

_**-¡Aló! ¿Er Chan ya llegaste?**_ – Una suave y alegre voz se dejó oír a través del auricular.

_**-Estoy bien, gracias.**_ –Respondió una Erza seria

_**-Ara, ara. Estoy un poco nerviosa disculpa, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu nuevo trabajo y des una mala primera impresión-**_ Contestó con voz animada.

_**-Tranquila Mira, la nueva chica del servicio no desilusionará a sus nuevos jefes, no dejaré en mal la recomendación que me diste**_.- Esta vez su tono fue más familiar. _**–Justo estoy en la terminal del tren, como aún queda tiempo desayunaré acá. Me muero de hambre y ya me duele la cabeza.**_- Se llevó la mano a su estómago constatando como gruñía.

_**-Bien, pero que no se te vaya la mano con el tiempo, no es bueno que llegues tarde a tu primer día de trabajo, tal vez no sea el mejor trabajo del mundo pero pagan muy bien y es justo lo que necesitas ahora para proseguir con tu sueño, así que más te vale que pongas el cronómetro desde ya ¿Entendido Erza?**_- Claramente el tono tenía la amenaza implícita en todas las palabras.

_**-Hai, hai**_- Soltó Erza con un tono de fastidio y reserva, Mira era una persona amable pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser todo un demonio. _**–Comeré algo rápido, no fastidies tanto, debo disfrutar mi última comida de libertad antes de ir a servir a la familia de ricachones.**_

_**-Bien, disfrútalo, y ten cuidado con los rayos UV.-** _El tono volvió a ser amable.

_**-Tremendos cambios de humor… **_–Susurró la pelirroja con una gotita bajando de su frente y antes que Mira le preguntará que fue lo que dijo le dió las gracias y se despidió por lo pronto de ella.

_**-Bien, ¡A comer!**_

Caminó rápidamente hacia el primer café que vió en la estación, se acercó a la barra y se decidió por algo rápido de comer, un pastel de fresas y un cappuccino. Luego de pagar se dirigió a una de las mesas junto a la ventana y comenzó a devorar su pastel, cada cucharada la acercaba más a su nuevo ¨no deseado¨ trabajo, no era que despreciase el servicio doméstico, pero no pensó que ya graduada de periodismo a los 24 años le iba a ser necesario un puesto así, pero así había sucedido, se graduó y gracias a ciertas situaciones no pudo empezar a desarrollar su carrera. _**-¡Demonios!-**_ Se quemó con el cappuccino por recordar el por qué de ese mal. –_**Será mejor que me apure, necesito este trabajo para poder avanzar, ¡Es la única manera!.**_- Se levantó de su mesa y tomó un taxi hacia la que iba a ser su casa/trabajo por los siguientes 7 meses, al menos eso es lo que había calculado que le iba a tomar reunir el dinero que le faltaba para poder viajar al extranjero y sacar una maestría de la mejor universidad de periodismo del mundo, la Sorcerer University. Esa era su meta y cuando Erza se proponía algo, lo lograba.

Media hora más tarde, llegaba a la entrada de lo que sería su bote salvavidas, un bote salvavidas bastante elegante, y es que no es por nada que la familia Heartfilia, la familia para la que trabajaría, era considerada una de las familias más ricas que existía, su casa más que mansión parecía un palacio. Bajó del taxi con su cuantioso equipaje y marcó el número de Mira, no había ni siquiera terminado de marcar cuando su amiga apareció en la entrada de la mansión.

_**-Er Chan, ¡Bienvenida!**_ –dijo una hermosa joven peliblanca mientras corría a abrazarla-

**-¡Mira! Tanto tiempo…** -Le correspondió el abrazo mientras sonreía.

_**-Ya casi un año, te he extrañado mucho.¡ No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí!**__._– Dijo con sus ojos llorosos _**-Pero aun así, **_-Cambiando a un tono serio de pronto _**–Erza Scarlett te prohíbo desde ahora que te quedes acá más de 7 meses, no permitiré que olvides tu objetivo en ningún momento.**_– Terminó señalándola y con una mirada increíblemente dura.

Erza asintió con un poco de miedo, Mira de verdad parecía un demonio con disfraz de ángel, en especial cuando le daba por decir su nombre completo. _**–Vale, vale Mira, confío en que tú y tu alma de demonio me mantengan firme en mi objetivo.**_ –Se puso en posición de firme y levantó su pulgar.

**-**_**Hai, así será**_… -Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Mirajane, y a decir verdad no era muy tranquilizadora…

_**-Bien, basta de chácharas, será mejor que me vayas explicando todo, siete meses pasan rápido, pero primero necesito que me acepten.**_ –Se agachó para rejuntar sus maletas.

_**-Ara Er Chan, ese equipaje parece para más de una década, si no supiese que siempre empacas de más, me preocuparía**_. –Tomó también varias maletas. _**–Parece que tendremos que hacer varios viajes para poder llevar todas hasta la casa. **_

_**-¡Je, je! Creo que las malas mañas nunca se pierden.**_ –dijo mientras rascaba su mejilla

_**-En fin, será mejor que por el momento las dejemos en casa, así no tendremos que caminar tanto, luego les pediré a alguno de los muchachos que las dejen en la que será tu habitación, mi casa está bastante alejada de la de los señores, pero está más cerca de aquí.**_

_**-¿Y no podría mejor quedarme en tu casa?**_ –Con ojos suplicantes le pidió a Mira.

-_**No, ya te lo expliqué, Er Chan. Los señores necesitan una chica de servicio que esté disponible prácticamente todo el día.**_

_**-Una esclava, dirás…**_

_**-Una esclava por siete meses, y una muy bien pagada, por cierto. Ganarás unas 4 veces más que un profesor promedio.**_ –Dijo Mira con otra sonrisa.

_**-Bueno, en eso te doy la razón, en parte…**_

Mientras caminaban hacía la casa de Mirajane, que quedaba dentro del mismo territorio de la mansión, esta le fue explicando a la pelirroja sobre los territorios, la distribución de la mansión, la cantidad de habitaciones, salones, baños, y demás. Y mientras volvieron, las siguientes 3 veces, por la otra parte del equipaje de Erza; le comenzó a explicar sobre las funciones que esta tendría. Al final del cuarto viaje, pudieron descansar en la casa de Mira y ésta le comenzó a hablar de lo más importante, la familia a la que debería servir Erza.

_**-Entonces básicamente en esta gran mansión solo viven 5 personas**_- Dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba el refresco que le ofreció su amiga. _**–Vaya desperdició de terreno y de dinero. Tienen más de una veintena de empleados para atenderles.**_

_**-Para ellos ese dinero en salarios no es nada, pero para nosotros es mucho, así que ¡Bienvenido su desperdicio! –**_La peliblanca levantó sus brazos con entusiasmo

_**-No me quejo, Mira, solo hago la observación, manías de periodista, ya sabes**_.-Dijo lo ojicafe moviendo su mano para restarle importancia a su anterior crítica-

_**-Bueno, entonces sigamos con el tema caliente, los 5 derrochadores que serán tus jefes, veamos… por quién empezamos…**_ - Mira tomó un bolígrafo y un cuaderno que tenía cerca y comenzó a dibujar _**–Bien, empezaremos por los menos raros… **_-sonrió a Erza

-_**Con que los menos raros**_… -Erza sonrió nerviosa

-_**Ara, no es para tanto Er Chan**_. _**Bien**_, -Señaló en su dibujo a una pareja que parecían señores mayores –_**Ellos son el señor y la señora Heartfilia, son increíblemente amables, tranquilos, siempre te dan las gracias y te piden las cosas con un por favor, raramente necesitan de algo más allá de lo usual de tus tareas y si lo hacen te lo agradecen con un gran bono al final del mes.**_ –Mira sonrió con ternura- _**Casi como un par de abuelitos…**_

-_**Espera, espera –Interrumpió Erza- Ellos no tienen nada de raros, cuando dijiste ¨menos raros¨ lo raro estaba incluido ¿No?**_

-_**Ara, Er Chan, precisamente porque son amables son raros, la gente con su posición social y su alcance económico generalmente son unos snobs que degradan a su servidumbre ¿O no?**_ –Apuntó a su amiga con el bolígrafo

_**-… Supongo**_

_**-…**_

_**-Bien. Es cierto…**_

_**-Te lo dije, pasando al siguiente, **_-señaló a un dibujo más alto y fornido que los demás _**–Este… es Laxus Dreyar, es el sobrino de los señores, maneja la parte de la compañía que está en esta ciudad, es serio, pero nada que temer, luego de que su abuelo el Señor Makarov murió dejó de ser el patán que era**_ _**antes, no tendrás problemas con él, aparte ya casi nunca está en casa…**_ -Mira observó el dibujo por un rato y de pronto señaló el siguiente… _**la hija única de los señores**_ –señalando un dibujo con un gran lazo en la cabeza- _**la señorita Lucy Heartfilia. Señorita Heartfilia para nosotros, la plebe. Es modelo, es rica, es hija única, así que está un poco malcriada…**_

_**-Así que de los padres no sacó nada…**_ -Suspiró largamente –_**Parece que ya sé que va a ser lo más difícil…**_

-_**Pues sí, pero mientras le digas que se ve bonita cuando te toque ayudarle a vestir y no le dirijas más que las palabras necesarias, estarás bien.**_ –Mira soltó una sonrisa fastidiada –_**Por suerte yo no la tengo que ver casi nunca… ventajas de estar en la cocina. **_–Miró a Erza y le cerró un ojo.

_**-Bien, trataré de morderme la lengua… en fin, ¿Quién es el último…? Si esta de último debe ser un dolor en el cu..**_

-_**Cu..riosamente…**_ -le interrumpió la ojiazul. Mira detestaba las palabras sucias **-N**_**o es que él sea un fastidio, es solo que es increíblemente solitario y cuando está en casa se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto, por cierto, él es un pariente lejano de la familia –**_dijo Mira mientras iba por refresco, tantas explicaciones la habían dejado sedienta.

_**-Vaya, así que un par de viejitos amables, un rebelde reformado, una niña consentida y un emo asocial… tenemos los personajes para un libro cutre**_. –La pelirroja cruzaba las piernas mientras contaba con sus dedos. _**-Si me agrego yo, la nueva sirvienta, tal vez hasta podamos crear un dorama.**_

_**-¿De romance?**_ –Mira volvió a sentarse en la mesa

_**-Mejor comedia…**_

_**-¿Comedia romántica?**_

_**-¿Crees que pueda desarrollarse en 7 meses?**_

_**-Los doramas generalmente duran menos de 20 capítulos.**_

_**-Pero hay brincos de tiempo.**_

_**-Pero van a vivir juntos desde el principio.**_

_**-En Full House vivían junto… espera…**_ -Erza se golpeó la frente con la mano _**-¿Por qué de pronto estamos hablando de doramas?**_

_**-Ara, ara. **_–Mira colocó una mano en su mejilla_** -Ni idea, Er Chan, será mejor que vayamos caminando ya para la mansión, los señores querrán hablar contigo antes de que comiences tus labores. Hasta que hables con ellos no estarás del todo aceptada.**_ –Se levantó y tomó las llaves de su casa.

_**-Cierto, cierto… por cierto Mira**_,_** ¿Cómo se llama el último tipo?**_ –Tomó una maleta mediana roja y otra grande azul _**-Será mejor que esto si me lo lleve de una vez a mi habitación.**_

-_**Oh, si es mejor. Como hoy es domingo no podré pedir a alguno de los chicos que me ayuden a llevarlas hoy mismo a tu habitación. Espera te ayudó.**_ –Tomó la maleta roja que Erza le dió y salieron juntas. –_**Se llama Jellal Fernandes**_… -continuó Mira **-**E_**s un chico guapo, creo que tiene la edad del Joven Laxus, 25 años, aunque tiene novia… Lo siento Er Chan, tu rival apareció antes en este dorama…**_

-_**Ri…val… ¿Seguirás con el tema del dorama? **_–el ojo de Erza comenzó a presentar un tic nervioso.

-_**Ara, creí que te había gustado el tema**_. –La miró de manera inocente

_**-Ja! Claro… lo que menos ocupo es drama en mi vida….**_

Mira sonrió y dejo ese tema, ninguna de las dos era buena en ese campo, así que terminaron hablando de cosas más simples todo el trayecto hasta la mansión, una vez entraron por la puerta de la cocina, Mira llevó a su amiga a la salita que los señores usaban a esa hora del día, no se podía negar que la pelirroja estaba tensa, pero ese trabajo era su salvación y nada se podía interponer entre Erza y sus objetivos… o eso era lo que ella pensaba mientras ingresaba al salón con una sonrisa de autoconfianza en su rostro…

* * *

><p>Bien hasta acá el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado... me muero de nervios...<p>

** ¿Review?**

**xD**


	2. Pasillo Central

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, su dueño y creador es Mashima Sensei. Fic sin fines de lucro. Sin más... ¡Que disfruten el capitulo! n-n7**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

**~PASILLO CENTRAL~**

* * *

><p><em>Cabeza en alto, sonrisa amable, respiración regular, era lo que me repetía una y otra vez mientras me acercaba a los señores Heartfilia, después de todo, sí por alguna razón no les caía bien; sí la primera impresión no era suficiente, podría significar perder esta gran oportunidad, mi sueño estaba en juego y también mi orgullo. <em>

La habitación que recibía a la pelirroja era majestuosa, inmensos ventanales abiertos que dejaban entrar el sol de la mañana y permitían ver el esplendoroso y bien cuidado jardín interno, lujosos sillones de cara madera y finos cojines, el piano de cola en la esquina derecha, jarrones de factura extranjera en los exquisitos estantes dispersos a lo largo del salón, pinturas que colgaban en las paredes y un gran candelabro de cristal que adornaba el centro del salón de colores claros que hacían parecer que la habitación brillaba, las dos personas sentadas en los blancos muebles destacaban por su elegancia pero ante todo por la sobriedad y sencillez y también por la amable sonrisa que mostraban sus rostros.

_**-¡Buenos días! Señor y señora Heartfilia. Mi nombre es Erza Scarlett y deseo mucho el puesto de servicio que ofrecen**_. –En pose de firme, con tono educado y formal, Erza parecía salida del ejército.

_**-¡Oh, vaya! Usted debe de ser la amiga de Mira, no tiene por qué ser tan seria, el empleo ya es suyo desde que Mira nos lo pidió.**_ –Respondió amablemente la señora de la casa.

_**-¡Ehhh! ¿¡N-no me harán u-na entrevista primero!?**_ –Una sorprendida Erza tartamudeó.

_**-Para nada, querida. Si es amiga de Mira, ya tiene toda nuestra confianza y de seguro que trabajará igual de bien que ella, además,**_ -dijo la señora Heartfilia poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja- E_**scuchamos que tiene un sueño que cumplir y por eso necesita el trabajo, estaremos encantados de ayudarle con ello.**_

_**-Y como de esto no hay nadie mejor para encargarse que mi adorada mujer, yo no tengo ninguna oposición.**_ –El señor Heartfilia se acercó a su esposa. _**¿A quién engaño? Mi esposa hace lo que quiera con la casa o conmigo**_ –Sonrojado rió el rubio.

_**-Cariño, ¿Qué va a pensar la señorita Erza de mí? Va a pensar que soy un monstruo…**_ -La rubia señora se postró dramáticamente en el sofá.

_**-¿Monstruo? Jamás cariño, con ese rostro hermoso solo es posible pensar que eres un demonio. **_–Arrodillado frente a ella proclamaba levantando sus manos.

_**-¿Demonio? ¿Yo?**_ –Una cara horrorizada era semicubierta por las manos de la señora que cubrían su boca.

_**-Uno muy hermoso cariño…**_ -Se levantó con porte altivo.

_**-Ya veo…**_

_**-Majestuoso, mejor dicho…**_ -Su porte parecía nervioso.

_**-…**_

_**-Esplendoroso…**_ -Pánico en el aire.

_**-…**_

_**-¡To-tonto yo!**_ –rió nervioso el señor **-**_**¡Un Ángel! ¡Un puro y bello ángel… Eso eres mi vida….! **_

_**-Cariño, ¡Eres tan maravilloso esposo!**_ –Sonrió su esposa sonrojada. _**-Siempre das con las palabras correctas.**_ –Luego volteó de nuevo hacia la pelirroja que por su cara se notaba que se había perdido totalmente en la conversación _**-¡Perdón señorita Erza! Apenas llegada y ya la hemos hecho pasar por un momento incómodo, ya ve, mi marido es todo un poeta. **_

_**-¡Por supuesto mi bella musa! Como no inspirarse cuando iluminas este salón más que cualquier ventanal**_ –Alivio genuino en su voz. _**-Reciba también mis disculpas señorita.**_ –Un sudor frio parecía descender de la sien del señor Heartfilia.

_**-Yo no.. yo… este… No tienen que disculparse señor y señora **_–La pelirroja estaba desconcertada. Mira no la había preparado bien. Primero porque le había dicho que eran como un par de abuelitos, los señores Heartfilia no parecían pasar de los 40, en especial la señora, ella parecía estar iniciando los 30 y ni hablar de su belleza; o su porte y segundo Mira le había dicho que eran normales, por la plática que acaban de tener no lo parecían tanto, de pronto le entró un poco de pánico por conocer a los miembros raros de la familia.

_**-¡Oh, pero que muchacha tan amable y considerada! Era de esperarse de una amiga de Mira, por cierto, mi nombre es Layla y el nombre de mi esposo es Jude, puede usar nuestros nombres querida, cuando usan solo nuestros apellidos siento que me aumentan 20 años, no es que sea joven lo sé, pero una tiene su vanidad.**_ –Proclama tímidamente mientras ríe un poco cubierta por un abanico de blancas plumas.

_**-¡Claro que no señora Heartfili.. Layla, usted se ve sumamente joven en serio!**_ –Atropelladamente la pelirroja trataba de neutralizar lo que sea que desató esa conversación

_**-Ella tiene razón, en especial cuando estas a la par de un hombre tan viejo como yo mi amada…**_ -El señor cubría avergonzado su rostro con otro abanico _¿De dónde diablos sacó ese abanico?_

_**-¡No. No! Usted también se ve joven, señor… Ambos se ven jóvenes y hacen una hermosa pareja**_ –La práctica de periodismo a la hora de entrevistar le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda ahora que tenía que mantener la compostura-

_**-¡Pero mira! ¡Ya la incomodamos de nuevo!**_ –Sonrojada la Heartfilia le sonrió. _**-¡Si seguimos así va a querer renunciar! Basta, basta cariño, normalicémonos, **_-respiro profundamente varias veces seguidas junto con su marido_** -¡Listo! Ya estoy centrada, señorita Erza**_,-dijo con un aire de autoridad y seriedad propio de la gran dama que era -_**Es un placer recibirla en esta casa, sus deberes concretos se los hará saber el ama de llaves mañana mismo, hoy puede tomar el día libre, su habitación se la mostrará Mira, el contrato, el salario, prestaciones y beneficios los puede leer en el sobre que está esperando en su habitación, así como también su uniforme y reglas de la casa. Si tiene alguna duda, mañana antes de la firma nos la puede hacer saber, será un gusto despejarlas, y por último, siéntase como en su casa.**_ –Extendió su mano a Erza con una gran sonrisa.

_**-¡Entendido! Se los agradezco de corazón.**_ –Con una sonrisa estrechó la mano de la señora. Al parecer la señora era seria cuando se debía.

_**-¡Muy bien, muy bien!**_ –Dijo el señor Heartfilia con una sonrisa. _**-Ya terminado esto, me retiro al jardín.**_

_**-Te acompaño amor mío.**_ -Luego del apretón de manos la señora parecía sin fuerzas, como si hubiese necesitado de toda la energía de su ser para decir con seriedad lo anterior.

_**-Yo... entonces**_ –La pelirroja aún estaba confundida por ese par, no eran comunes, nada comunes, había esperado gente seria después de todo manejaban uno de los imperios corporativos más grandes y aún así no la entrevistaron, no le preguntaron nada, si no hubiese dicho ella misma el nombre de seguro no se lo hubiesen preguntado siquiera_ ¿Por qué tanta confianza? ¿Tal ves la habían investigado antes? ¡Detectives privados! Si, seguro habían contratado a alguno, seguro ya sabían todo de ella, ¡TODO! Seguro que también… ¡ALTO! ¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!? ¡Concéntrate Scarlett!_ _**– Ehm.. entonces pediré a Mirajane que me lleve a mi habitación…**_-Dijo Erza al aire, ya que la pareja ya se había retirado del salón. _**-¡EHHHHHHHHH! ¿En qué momento se fueron? **_

_**-Ara, Er Chan**_ –La peliblanco se asomó por la puerta del salón enarcando una ceja- _**-Si vas a fisgonear por las habitaciones al menos espera a que sea de noche.**_

_**-No, yo no… ¡Claro que no estoy fisgoneando! Además ¿Cómo que espere a la noche? ¿Tú haces eso Mira?**_ –una Erza asombrada señaló a su amiga-

_**-Ara, ¡Que lindo día verdad! ¡Oh sí, es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación! ¡Vamos Er Chan, te encantará! **_–Saliendo al pasillo e ignorando la pregunta de la pelirroja. _**Tiene unos grandes ventanales, casi todas las habitaciones de la mansión los tienen.**_

_**-Mira… ¡Oye! Te hice una pregunta, no me digas que tienes esa maña… ¡Hey, Mira! Espérame…. **_

_La mansión era enorme, de hecho estaba hecha de tal forma que si se veía desde el cielo (Lo cual era muy posible dado que la familia poseía tanto helicóptero como helipuerto) Se notaba que la edificación tenía la forma de una ¨H¨.Tal vez por si a alguien se le olvidaba que eran los Heartfilia, pensó Erza con sorna. La habitación de Erza se encontraba en la parte designada para empleados, al lado totalmente opuesto de las habitaciones principales. Como era de esperarse. Además se podía acceder a ella de dos maneras, por la parte de atrás de la mansión, la recomendada para los empleados o a través del pasillo central. Para darlé una mejor idea Mira le indicó que ese corredor era la línea central de la ¨H¨ y de hecho era aquí donde se encontraba la habitación del Joven Fernandes, que se extendía por todo lo largo del pasillo._

_**-¿Todo eso es solo una habitación? Fácilmente ahí cabría mi casa completa ¿Qué digo? Alcanzarían dos casas completas, con jardín y mascota incluidos. Ya entiendo por que dices que casi no sale ¿Quién ocuparía salir de ahí? Ahí de seguro lo tiene todo.**_

_**-Ummm… creo que no tiene piscina, Er Chan.**_

_**-¡Ja! Pobre desgraciado sin piscina en la habitación…**_ -La pelirroja sollozó teatralmente.

_**-Er Chan…**_

_**-Ni me imagino lo que sufre su pobre alma por tener que ir hasta la piscina familiar abierta o la que esta bajo techo… Ojalá que use el helicóptero para que no se canse cuando desee disfrutar del agua…**_ -Continuó Erza, quien había activado su modo teatro.

_**-De hecho prefiero las escaleras y aunque no hay piscina en mis habitaciones hay un enorme jacuzzi que puede ayudar con la dolencia de la falta de la piscina…**_ -Una grave voz masculina interrumpió a la pelirroja.

_**-…**_ -La pelirroja se quedó congelada, ese era el tal Jellal. Era joven, y apuesto, diabólicamente apuesto, alto, delgado pero musculoso, de cabello azul, ojos café muy oscuros, de hecho parecían negros y con un extraño tatuaje, sus labios eran carnosos y seductores con esa sonrisa engreída que insinuaban _¿Qué se sentiría si esos labios besaran a una mujer? ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS _PENSABA! La había atrapado hablando de él, burlándose mejor dicho, a ella, la empleada nueva, ni un día en la casa y la iban a despedir, lo podía ver, sus sueños se alejaban de ella y cruzaban al basto cielo a través de los ventanales del pasillo. Lo único que sentiría de esos labios serían las palabras de _¨Esta despedida, retírese¨_ tal vez en lugar de quedar blanca y tiesa como un papel debería seguir también sus sueños y tirarse por la ventana o que el lujoso mármol del suelo se la tragará _¡Oh, hermosa y cara tumba…!_

_**-Er Chan**_ –La ojiazul la sacó de su tragedia interna -_**¿Sabías qué las cortinas de tu habitación las escogí yo misma? Espero que te gusten.**_ –Mira le sonrió y siguió caminando-

_**-¡EHHHHH!**_ –la ojicafe miró a todos lados pero estaban solas en el pasillo _**-¡¿Acaso lo imaginé?! Mira, el joven Fernandes, me oyó ¿Cierto? ¿Será qué hoy el sol me afectó de más?**_ –Sujetando los hombros de Mira mientras esperaba la respuesta.

_**-Er Chan**_ –La cabeza de la peliblanco rebotaba sacudida por Erza- _**El joven Jellal nos dio los buenos días y se fue, él a esta hora sale siempre los domingos. **_

_**-¡Entonces si me escuchó!**_ –Cayendo al suelo junto con su deseo de que el sol la hiciese alucinar anteriormente la pelirroja sollozaba. _**–Ni siquiera un día… ¡Ni siquiera un día y ya me van a despedir! **_

_**-¿Y por qué te despedirían Er Chan? No te preocupes, en ese salón no hay cámaras. Si fisgoneaste no se darán cuenta, pero la noche es mejor si vas a hacer esas cosas.**_ –Con una sonrisa inocente la peliblanco extendió su mano a su amiga-

_**-¡QUE NO FISGONIÉ!**_ –De un salto la pelirroja se puso en pie _**–Me refiero a lo que dije de él. ¡Lo de ser un pobre desgraciado sin piscina! ¡LO ESCUCHÓ! ¡LO ESCUCHÓ! ¡NO ME MIENTAS MIRA!**_ –La cara de Erza competía en rojo con su cabello mientras caminaba de lado a lado en el pasillo.

_**-¡Oh, eso! Si, claro que te escuchó, él estaba saliendo cuando empezaste. **_

_**-¡¿QUEEÉ?! **_

_**-Traté de avisarte pero cuando entras en modo teatro te separas de este mundo…**_ -Con un dedo en la mejilla la peliblanca le explicaba _**-Además, eres muy expresiva en ese modo, hace tiempo que no lo veía ¡Ahh, cuanta nostalgia! **_

_**-¿¡Nostalgia¡? Me despedirán por eso…**_ -De nuevo el suelo parecía el mejor amigo de la ojicafe.

_**-¿Por decirle pobre desgraciado, vago, mimado, snob sin piscina? **_

_**-¡Así suena peor! **_

_**-Ara, pero eso fue lo que dijiste, Er Chan. Aunque no deberías preocuparte por eso, no creo que le haya molestado, incluso me pareció que le divirtió lo que dijiste, o tal vez le divirtió la cara que pusiste al verlo. En realidad fue muy graciosa, fue como si flotaras hacía otra dimensión. **_–la peliblanco reía recordando.

_**-¿En..en serio? No me despedirán…**_ -Con ojos lagrimosos la pelirroja se puso de nuevo de pie.

**-No, si hubiese querido despedirte lo habría hecho en ese momento, no sería la primera vez que pasa. Deberías practicar esa cara que pusiste, si la logras dominar aún con tu boca imparable tal vez no te despidan, Erza.** –La sonrisa de Mira ya no era dulce, en lo absoluto.

_**-Yo..yo lo s..siento Mira.. ¡Jeje! Trataré de no hablar de más, si de verdad me salvé de esta controlaré mi lengua de ahora en adelante ¿Nee? Mira. ¡Jeje!**_ –Los nervios de Erza al escuchar su nombre completo por parte de la peliblanco eran notorios_** -¡Oh, si! Al final del pasillo, a la derecha luego, por ahí están las habitaciones de los empleados. Será mejor que nos apuremos, ya quiero ver las cortinas que escogiste**_. –Erza tomo la maleta que yacía en el suelo y camino nuevamente, el ambiente se puso tenso con esa sonrisa de su amiga.

_**-¡Ara, Er Chan, ya estas enfocada de nuevo! Verás que las cortinas son geniales.**_ –La peliblanco siguió a la pelirroja sonriendo dulcemente de nuevo.

_**-Así que una nueva sirvienta…Interesante.**_ –Mientras las dos amigas se alejaban por el otro extremo del pasillo, un hombre peliazul que estaba observando escondido desde la puerta del pasillo central sonreía mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

**-O-**

_**-¡Ta ran~! Llegamos a tu habitación.**_ –Una puerta azul con un número 7 en una pequeña placa metálica estaba frente a ellas _**-Habitación 7. Aquí están las llaves, le cedo el honor, señorita.**_ –Entregándole una llave con un pequeño llavero en forma de espada la ojiazul se hizo a un lado.

_**-¡Una espada! ¡Es muy linda. Mira!**_ –La pelirroja miró encantada el llavero. _**–Gracias por recordar mi obsesión por estas cosas.**_ –Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió _**-¡Vaya, esta habitación es más grande que la sala de mi casa!**_

_**-Pero no tiene piscina Er Chan, tendrás que lidiar con ello.**_

_**-¡Jajaja! Pobre y desgraciada yo…**_

_Ambas chicas rieron mientras entraban a la habitación. Era grande, de piso de mármol fino, el mismo que para toda la mansión, de paredes de un verde tierno, toda las molduras de la habitación al igual que los muebles eran de color blanco; la cama era grande, queen size para ser precisos, un librero, una cómoda con un gran espejo, un armario que tenía otro espejo de cuerpo entero, una mesa de noche y un escritorio completaban el mobiliario de la habitación. Una puerta también blanca conducía hasta el baño privado, una bañera con ducha blanca, un sanitario, un pequeño armario, un botiquín junto al lavabo y una cesta complementaban el lugar. La verdad que era una habitación más que completa._

_**-¡Increíble! Ni en un hotel estaría tan bien alojada. La verdad que son gente muy generosa**_. –La pelirroja sonreía, esos 7 meses tal vez no estarían tan mal como pensó.

_**-Me alegra que te guste Er Chan, incluso los señores decidieron agregar el escritorio para ti, para que estudiaras en tus ratos libres de manera cómoda.**_

_**-¡Vaya! Mañana les agradeceré por la amabilidad, de verdad que son ricos raros. **_

_**-Te lo dije. En fin, deberías desempacar esto, mañana haré que traigan lo demás. **_

_**-Sí, entendido. Por cierto Mira, esas cortinas, gracias...**_ –la pelirroja sonreía mientras observaba las cortinas que enmarcaban los ventanales, eran blancas y con unas pequeñas espadas y corazones en los bordes. _**–Pensé que no las volvería a ver.**_

_**-Me las diste el día que me fui y te prometí cuidarlas. Después de todo eran tus cortinas favoritas, tu mamá… tu mamá las hizo para ti.**_

_**-Si. Por eso, gracias. **_–La pelirroja sonrió con cariño a la peliblanca.

_**-¡Oh, lo olvidaba! El uniforme.**_ –Mira se acercó al armario y sacó uno de las bolsas negras para cubrir ropa que colgaban en un gancho del armario. _**–Será mejor que te lo pruebes ya, así sabremos si hay que hacerle ajustes.**_ –Sacando la ropa de la bolsa la peliblanco posó el uniforme sobre la cama-

_**-¡¿QUUUUUÉ EEEEES ESOOOOOO!? ¡UNIFORME DE MAID FRANCESA! ¡QUE CLASE DE FETICHE TIENEN EN ESTA CASA! **_

_**-Ara, pero si es bonito. Y no es fetiche, los uniformes los diseña la señorita Lucy, la temporada pasada estuvo en Francia de vacaciones así que renovó de esta manera los uniformes anteriores, aunque tal vez el joven Laxus le haya ayudado un poco con algunas ideas…**_ -la ojiazul rió un poco.

_**-¡ESA NIÑA ESTA ENFERMA! ¡Y EL TAL LAXUS TAMBIÉ..**_ –Erza calló y volteó a ver toda la habitación.

_**-Tranquila Er Chan, dudo que ellos estén por aquí, además todos los empleados los domingos visitan a sus familias, pero me alegra que recordaras lo de mantener la lengua controlada.**_ –Mira levantó un pulgar en forma de aprobación.

_**-¡Demonios! Pensé que al menos el uniforme sería decente. ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser un pantalón?**_

_**-Tal vez el próximo lo sea, aunque eso será hasta el año siguiente.**_

_**-Bien, ya que no se debe llorar sobre la leche derramada, será mejor que te lo pruebes. Estoy segura que te quedará genial.**_ –Mientras Mira trataba de subir el ánimo a su amiga, su celular comenzó a sonar.

_**-Será mejor que contestes, podría ser que te avisen que cambiamos de uniformes…**_ -Una Erza deprimida miraba la ropa sobre su cama.

_**-Lo dudo mucho Er Chan ¡Jeje!**_ –Sacando el teléfono de su gran chaqueta _**-¡Oh, es solo un mensaje! Parece que las compras de la semana llegaron hoy, será mejor que las vaya a revisar. Bien, te dejo midiéndote el uniforme, regreso luego, si necesitas algo urgente solo llámame. Y recuerda, ¡Mídetelo bien! Así los arreglos los dejaran perfectos, si es que los necesitan.**_

_**-¡Hai, hai! Gracias Mira. Ve con cuidado, yo enfrentaré este desafío con todo mi valor. **_

_**-Bien, nos vemos señorita sin piscina en la habitación**_. –la ojiazul desapareció por la puerta dejando a la pelirroja sola enfrentando a su actual enemigo…

_**-¡Uniforme de Maid! ¡Maldita sea! La próxima vez que vea a ese tipo… me verá con esto puesto… **_-El color de la cara de Erza fue rival de su cabello, tal vez porque mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, la pelirroja no pudo evitar pensar en los labios de cierto peliazul…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿REVIEW?<em>**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rincón De La Escritora En<strong>_ **_Proceso_**

_Espero que les haya gustado. Adelantando un poco del siguiete capitulo, vermos a Erza con su ¨Querido uniforme¨ y también un nuevo encuentro con el ¨pobre desgraciado sin piscina en la habitación¨ xD Tal vez Erza obtenga un poco de lo que imagino se sus labios... :$_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Agradecimientos<span>**

_Muchisimas a gracias a** SoulPolaris** el primer review que recibí y además de un chico, la verdad estaba nerviosa -y sigo nerviosa- por empezar un fic, en especial de una serie tan querida. xD Así que muchisimas gracias por el apoyo. _

_También muchisimas gracias a** Lady Hiina**, me alegra que te gustará el inicio, y no te preocupes, esta rankeada ¨M¨ por cosas venideras. o/o xD Gracias por el apoyo. _

_Y por supuesto agradecer los** Favs** y **Follows** y a todo aquel que sacó el rato para leer esta invención en proceso, espero que sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias de corazón. n-n_

* * *

><p>Por el momento,<p>

**¡Adieu!**

** Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... **

**n-n /**


	3. Apelando Al Orgullo

_**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son creaciones de Hiro Mashima. .o. /**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>_

_**~APELANDO AL ORGULLO~**_

* * *

><p><em>La media se terminó de deslizar hasta su cremoso muslo, la pelirroja había terminado de ponerse el uniforme y solo le quedaba enfrentarse al espejo de cuerpo completo del blanco armario.- <em>_**¡Malditos enfermos!**__ -Fue lo que pensó al verse reflejada._

_ **-o-**  
><em>

Esa misma mañana en que la pelirroja bajó del tren para empezar con su nuevo trabajo, un joven peliazul se había levantado de mal humor, había tenido un mal sueño en el que sus padres se veían involucrados, había gritado y aunque trató de negárselo había llorado también. Esos sueños ya no eran tan recurrentes como en su niñez pero ahora eran más vividos._**-¡Maldita sea!**_-El peliazul se levantó de su gran cama y caminó al baño para asearse, era domingo y eso significaba que debía recoger el correo especial que llegaba para él. El joven se había duchado para relajarse luego del mal despertar y aunque el agua fría había relajado cada uno de sus bien trabajados músculos su mente parecía igual de inquieta que al despertar, así que al terminar de vestirse, decidió que era mejor relajarse en la piscina, el ejercicio físico siempre lograba tranquilizarlo y por suerte hoy era domingo, así que no se toparía con alguno de los empleados que le preguntarían_ ¿Cómo está? ¿Desea algo? ¿Puedo ayudarle? ¿Se siente bien? _No es que fuese malagradecido, pero cuando lo invadían esos sueños y recuerdos su mal humor se disparaba y quería estar solo, nadar un rato y despejar la mente, el peliazul giró el pomo de su habitación para salir al pasillo en dirección de la piscina mientras abría la puerta el joven reflexionaba para si mismo.

_**-Ojala tuviese una piscina aquí adentro, así no tendrían que verme la mala cara en estas mañanas…**_ -No esperaba lo que escuchó cuando terminó de abrir la puerta luego de su reflexión matutina...

_**-¡Ja! Pobre desgraciado sin piscina en la habitación…**_

El peliazul no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos a más no poder_ ¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Le habían leído la mente!_? Sentía que su cara empezaba a arder mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la bruja adivina y fue cuando divisó a Mira y a otra chica, al verlo la peliblanco había dicho algo a la bruja lee mentes pero la bruja prosiguió lo que había empezado.

_-Ni me imagino lo que sufre su pobre alma__** "-¡¿Yo soy una pobre alma!?"**__ -Por tener que ir hasta la piscina familiar abierta o la que está bajo techo…__** "-Pero es porque no me gusta preocupar a los que me ven, no por cansancio. ¡Mi estado físico es excelente!" **_–Con la cara roja el peliazul replicaba en su mente el monologo de la pelirroja. -_Ojalá que use el helicóptero para que no se canse cuando desee disfrutar del agua…_ "_**-¡Cuando quieras te muestra mi físico para que veas que no ocupo el helicóptero, bruja entrometida!" **_Ya había sido suficiente así que con el puño apretado respiró hondo y habló en voz en alta.

_**-De hecho prefiero las escaleras y aunque no hay piscina en mis habitaciones hay un enorme jacuzzi que puede ayudar con la dolencia de la falta de la piscina. **_–Había estado por decir algo más pero al percibir que la bruja se había puesto pálida como un papel con una graciosa mueca en la cara no pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida se le formará en el rostro y es que no era para menos, la bruja que antes hablaba gesticulando como si estuviese en un teatro ahora estaba paralizada y pálida, lo había mirado por unos segundos y luego miró hacia los ventanales como si quisiese atravesarlos para huir de ahí. Por otra parte, Mira, la cocinera de la casa, parecía divertida con la situación y cuando la peliblanco dirigió su mirada y le sonrió traviesamente para luego mirar hacia la pelirroja, que ahora veía el mármol bajo sus pies como si esperase por ser tragada, Jellal entendió que era mejor retirarse; si Mira había visto todo como posiblemente pasó, sabría que las palabras de la bruja lo habían avergonzado. Si no se iba de ahí esa ojiazul de dulce aspecto utilizaría eso en su contra, así que optó por la salida más varonil que tenía, camino hacia la puerta del pasillo que daba con las escaleras del salón principal, les dijo buenos días a las dos mujeres y se quedó escuchando tras la puerta recién cruzada, aunque no pudo escuchar mucho entendió varias cosas:

_**1-Al parecer la bruja pelirroja era amiga de la demonio peliblanco. **__–Tremendo par de amigas-_

_**2-La bruja era una fisgona o algo así. **__–Bueno, leyó mi mente, seguro que le gusta meterse en los pensamientos ajenos._

_**3-La bruja fisgona estaba preocupada por que escuché cuando leyó mis pensamientos. **__–Seguro quiere mantener su poder en secreto, así como Mira esconde su maldad tras su dulce sonrisa-_

_**4- Lo más importante, la bruja fisgona pelirroja encubierta no quería ser despedida, lo que solo significaba una cosa…**_

Jellal bajaba las escaleras mientras reflexionaba con una sonrisa en su rostro… _**-Creo que ya no necesitaré relajarme en la piscina…Será mejor hablar algunas cosas con mis queridos tíos.**_

_** -0-**_

La pelirroja se había quitado el uniforme y lo había guardado de nuevo, luego de pisotearlo unas cuantas veces, el maldito uniforme le quedaba bien y le acentuaba sus formas, no es que la ojicafe fuese tímida pero eso era demasiado para ella, quien en este momento podría estar trabajando como la periodista que era -**_¡Si no hubiese sido por la infeliz ricachona hija del director!_** -Pero no era momento de recordar esas cosas, ella era alguien de armas tomar y aunque su título, diploma y posición le fueron negados injustamente, no dejaría de hacer lo que amaba, así que sin más sacó de su maleta roja su laptop y comenzó a escribir su siguiente tesis, gracias a su mamá, había encontrado un nuevo rumbo para ella.

** -0-**

La peliblanco había terminado de revisar la lista de compras para la semana, de nuevo el pedido estaba perfecto, el menú de la semana estaría completo, colocó la lista en la puerta del cuarto de almacenamiento y se dirigió al refrigerador, hacía un gran calor y el gran abrigo que usaba no ayudaba en nada, sin embargo no se atrevía a quitárselo; se sentía incómoda con su cuerpo y ese sentimiento era más opresivo que el calor del día, así que optó por la vía segura, tomó un par de refrescos y unas galletas y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirroja, ya iban a ser las 5 de la tarde; su amiga debía de tener hambre y ya que era domingo no tenía que preocuparse por la cena ya que los señores siempre hacían todas sus comidas fuera de la casa ese día.

Mientas atravesaba el pasillo central la ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que había pasado ahí temprano nunca se lo esperó pero fue algo para no olvidar, Jellal avergonzado y Erza pálida como figura de papel, había sido todo un espectáculo. La peliblanco tuvo que detenerse para controlar la risa que la embargaba, por suerte no había pasado a más, estaba segura que Jellal no se atrevería a despedir a una amiga suya, en especial luego de la manera que huyó al percatarse de que había sido descubierto con la cara roja, otro ataque de risa azotó el cuerpo de la peliblanco. _**–Este dorama puede que se torné más entretenido de lo que pensé.  
><strong>_

Erza moría de hambre así que recibió a su amiga con gran alegría al ver que le traía comida, se había entusiasmado tanto con lo que escribía que no se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Comió gustosamente las golosinas mientras ambas conversaban pormenores de sus vidas, así pasaron las horas. Con Erza alabando las cafeterías y pasteles que había visitado y con Mira entusiasmada pensando en replicar esas recetas, con la pelirroja hablando de sus sueños y la peliblanco alentándola, con la ojiazul recordándole el mantener la lengua bajo control y la ojicafe maldiciendo su uniforme y diciendo como lo destrozaría si tuviese una espada cerca; al llegar la hora de la cena encargaron comida a domicilio y siguieron hablando, recuperando esos años que estuvieron alejadas una de las otra, pero que en nada habían dañado su amistad ganada tras años de competir entre ellas. Después de todo que es la amistad si no la competencia entre almas afines para hacer que el otro mejore, mejorando junto con él.

** -0-**

_I want to get free~ __**-Li..libre quiero…**_

_I want to geeeeeeeeeeet freeeeeeeeee~ __**-¡QUIERO SER LIBREEEEEEEE! **_–Una pelirroja se sentó de un brinco en la cama mientras gritaba. La ojicafe aún somnolienta apagó la alarma, al final su amiga tenía razón, esa canción iba a ser muy efectiva para despertarla. Mientras sonaba la primera parte de la canción Erza se imaginó tan peluda y sensual como Freddy Mercury en ese video, algo que Mira le había recomendado para calmarse y la razón de que terminará como su alarma para ese día, eso e imaginar que limpiaba la sala donde el joven peliazul estaba fue suficiente para hacerla despertar de un salto. Se restregó los ojos, se levantó y tomó una buena ducha, salió con la bata de baño puesta cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta.

_**-¿Quién es?**_ –Preguntó la pelirroja desde adentro.

_**-¡Soy satán y vine por tu alma!**_ –Una voz nada satánica contestó al otro lado de la puerta.

_**-¡Vaya! Lo siento, pero mi alma la empeñé a unos millonarios, vino usted tarde.**_ –Una pelirroja sonriente abrió la puerta a su amiga.

_**-¡Ara! Eso significa que como yo te conseguí el contrato en realidad si tengo tu alma.**_ –Una peliblanco se adentra a la habitación con una taza de café humeante y una canasta en su brazo derecho.

_**-Sabes, creo que eso explica muchas cosas…**_

_**-¡Jeje! ¿Qué cosas dices, Er Chan? Mejor ven a desayunar, para que veas que no soy nada parecido a un demonio. ¿Qué demonio le traería un desayuno recién preparado a la víctima?**_ –La ojiazul colocó todo en el escritorio que había en la habitación.

_**-Un demonio muy sádico, Mira. Muy sádico.**_ –Erza parecía reflexionar seriamente sobre ello.

_**-Ara, ara. Er Chan, dices cosas muy extrañas cuando no has comido, por suerte se me ocurrió traerte esto antes de que vayas a la firma del contrato final. Ven a ver,**_ -La ojiazul destapó la canasta dejando a la vista unos deliciosos pancakes- Lo ves, nada demoniaco.

_**-Definitivamente, muy sádico, esto es la dulzura antes del trago amargo de perder tu alma. **_–Una babeante Erza reflexionaba mientas se acercaba para devorar su desayuno-

_**-Er Chan, eres tan graciosa en las mañanas**_. –Una peliblanco sonreía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta_**. –Tengo que ir a terminar todo para el desayuno, debes dirigirte directamente a la oficina del pasillo oeste, recuerda leer el contrato y no llegues tarde. **_

_**-Haihai Ghrciasatanas**_ –Erza que apenas y podía masticar hizo un gesto para restar importancia a lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

_**-Por cierto, Er Chan.**_ –La peliblanco captó la atención de la pelirroja_**–Tienes que ir con el uniforme puesto y parte del uniforme es el peinado, recuerda, ¡Dos coletas!, el ama de llaves es muy estricta con el código de vestimenta y luego de lo que pasó con el joven Fernandes ayer es mejor que no metas la pata otra vez**_. –La peliblanco cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

_**-¡DOS COLETAS!**_ –Atragantándose la pelirroja optó por escupir todo lo que le costaba tragar_**- ¡M-MALDITOS FETICHISTAS! ¡LO SABIA, ESTO ES LA DULZURA ANTES DEL TRAGO AMARGO! **_–Exclamaba la pelirroja mientras agitaba el tenedor que retenía un pedazo de pancake.

La hora de la verdad había llegado, había leído el contrato y estaba todo claro y en orden, de verdad que los Heartfilia eran personas generosas, desde sus prestaciones hasta su salario, todo estaba por sobre la norma y lo que más remarcaba el contrato y la razón de tanto dinero era una sola, discreción. Los Heartfilia le impedían divulgar sobre cosas de la familia a los empleados, alegaban que por su posición social su privacidad no debía ser violada en su propio hogar así como lo era a nivel social. Algo perfectamente entendible en cierta parte y extraño teniendo en cuenta que acababan de contratar a una estudiante de periodismo. En fin, terminando de hacerse la segunda coleta se dirigió frustrada al espejo, se miró rápido y huyó de su reflejo, ese rápido vistazo la había hecho sonrojar y ponerse nerviosa, camino de un lado a otro de su habitación tratando de calmarse pero no funcionaba hasta que recordó el consejo de Mira ¨-_**Imagínate como un sensual y peludo Freddy Mercury¨ **_Y así lo hizo la pelirroja, en cuanto se imaginó con un mostacho no aguantó más y explotó de la risa, el consejo había sido efectivo.

Ya relajada la pelirroja caminó tranquilamente hasta la oficina que Mira le dijo, decidió rodear la mansión yendo por la puerta trasera del ala de empleados para no tener que pasar por el pasillo central, quería evitar todo cruce con el peliazul y ya que él casi no salía de su habitación ella se encargaría de no pasar cerca de esta. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina tocó dos veces y esperó hasta que la voz de una mujer mayor le dijo que pasara, entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y saludó.

_**-¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Erza Scarlett, a partir de hoy trabajaré para los señores Heartfilia.**_ –Educadamente Erza inclinó su cabeza ante la anciana, quien era una mujer pequeña, muy pequeña y delgada, de cabello totalmente gris sujeto en un gran y alto moño. Ella debía ser Ooba, el ama de llaves que le dijo Mira.

_**-¿Leíste el contrato, jovencita?**_ –La señora examinaba a la pelirroja.

_**-Por supuesto, de hecho ya lo firmé, no tengo ninguna objeción al respecto. Los señores Heartfilia pueden contar conmigo para ayudarles.**_ –Entregando el contrato al ama de llaves Erza sonrió.

_**-Bueno, para ser más exactos**_ –Una voz masculina se pronunció en la oficina. _**–Trabajaras bajó mis necesidades, señorita Scarlett… **_

_**-¡JELLAL!**_ –La pelirroja gritó de la impresión, ahí estaba él, observándola, con una estúpida y sensual sonrisa en sus estúpidos y deseables labios de su estúpida y sexy cara.

_**-¡Cof cof!**_ –La anciana carraspeó _**-Parece que ya se conocen, pero lo correcto es que lo llame Señor Fernandes, en esta casa son muy importantes las formas, Señorita Scarlett, no importa si usted en realidad es cercana a el señorito**_.

_**-N-no soy cercana a él. Yo solo m-me sorprendí. Me disculpo. **_–Aún con la sorpresa en su rostro la ojicafe consiguió responder.

_**-Bueno, me disculpo un momento. Debo encargarme de la Señorita Heartfilia, cuando terminé de discutir con el Señorito Fernandes sobre sus obligaciones para con él venga a buscarme a la cocina para terminar de informarla sobre cómo se lleva el día a día en esta casa.**_ –Dirigiendo una inclinación de cabeza al peliazul la señora de gris cabellera salió de la oficina.

_**-Si me lo gime al oído estoy dispuesto a permitir que me llame Jellal cuantas veces quiera**_. –El peliazul se acercó por detrás a la pelirroja y aunque no podía ver su rostro sintió la temperatura subir en ella y vio enrojecer la parte de detrás de sus orejas lo que lo hizo sonreír con malicia.

_**-¿¡ Qué le p-pasa!?**_ –La pelirroja enrojeció a más no poder, solo con su voz ese tipo la había hecho imaginar ¨cosas¨

_**-A mí no me pasa nada, pero entre ambos puede que pasen ¨cosas¨**_ -Esa mujer lo divertía con sus reacciones fue buena idea hablar con sus tíos de que necesitaba a alguien para que le atendiera personalmente.

_**-Yo tr-bajaré con los señores Heartfilia no con usted…**_–La pelirroja se sonrojó más ¨COSAS¨ él dijo ¨COSAS¨ _¿Es que era un maldito brujo que le leía la mente?_

_**-Justo ayer hable con mis tíos y les dije que necesitaba alguien que me atendiera personalmente y justo dio la casualidad que la contrataron a usted. ¡Debió ver lo felices que estaban por la coincidencia! Incluso insistí en esperar por otra contratación para no quitarles su ayuda, pero estaban tan felices que les pidiese un favor que no aceptaron un no por respuesta**_. –El ojiazul terminó susurrando en el oído de la pelirroja.

_**-Entonces, será mejor que no acepte el trabajo**_ –La pelirroja parecía un poco recompuesta, sin embargo ese susurro le había debilitado sus piernas. _**–Un placer conocerlo, Jellal.**_ –La pelirroja dio un paso hacia la puerta, no aceptaría este trabajo, ese tipo era peligroso… _para ella._

_**-Señor Fernandes, para usted, ya Ooba le indicó sobre las formas. **_

La ojicafe se volteó y le enfrentó la mirada desafiante. _**–Claro, las formas, pero solo son necesarias si trabajase para usted, ya le dije que no aceptaré el trabajo, Jellal.**_ –La sonrisa en su rostro era desafiante, sus ojos ardían con orgullo, con ese mismo desafío, puso sus manos en su cintura y respiró hondo. _**-¡Hasta luego y buen día!**_

_**-N-no**_ –Apenas pudo decir esas palabras y lo siguiente fue su reacción, una que no pudo contener. El ojiazul se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja y la sujetó por su estrecha cintura. _**–No señorita, usted firmó un contrato, sabe que existe una cláusula que le impide renunciar sin pre aviso, así que aunque tiene el derecho de renunciar, tiene el deber de esperar quince días para hacerlo. ¿O me equivoco?**_

_**-¡Su..Suélteme!**_ –la respiración de ambos estaba agitada, el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba y no solo por fuera, por dentro el calor les inundaba. _**–Ya le dije que renuncio.**_ –Levantando su rostro hacia él la pelirroja lo desafiaba.

_**-Ya le dije, la cláusula se lo prohíbe. No dejaré que escape… no dejaré que escape… a la cláusula**_ –Esos labios no hacían más que tentarlo, ese cuerpo entre sus manos le nublaba el pensamiento. _**–Tendría que pagar una indemnización igual al montó de dinero que ganaría en los siete meses que indicaba su contrato y según mi tía, usted lo necesita para cumplir una meta. ¿Dejará que un snob, ricachon sin piscina en la habitación la aleje de su sueño?**_ –Sonrió con malicia y superioridad y vio el orgullo que crecía en los ojos de la pelirroja, lo había logrado…

_**-No… nunca más un maldito mimado con dinero me alejará de mis sueños. Está bien, me quedaré. ¡Pero no vuelva a ponerme sus manos encima, idiota mimado!**_ –Con una mirada orgullosa y fuerte empujón la pelirroja se soltó de las manos del peliazul.

_**-Que no le vuelva a poner las manos encima…**_ -No sabía por qué, pero todo ese rechazo no hizo más que incentivarlo a hacer lo que solo imaginaba hasta hace solo un rato, dando paso al frente sujeto a Erza del brazo y la atrajo hacía sí. _**–Entonces, ¿Si le pongo los labios encima estará bien? **_–Mirándola a los ojos, unió sus labios a los de ella. Suaves. Labios suaves que se resistían a los suyos, sonrió sobre los labios de ella y con una mano en la cintura la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras intensificaba su beso, la sintió responder, luchar y luego la sintió ceder poco a poco, no dejó escapar la oportunidad y adentró su lengua en la boca de esa mujer. Ella era dulce y fuerte. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron sentía que estaba próximo a cometer lo que imaginó cuando la vio al entrar a la oficina con ese uniforme _¡Qué diablos!_ Podía hacerlo realidad ahora, así que sin dejar de besarla la fue acercando a la pared, acechándola, bajando su mano hasta los suaves muslos de la mujer, cuando la pelirroja chocó contra la pared él lo sintió… un rodillazo en sus partes íntimas que lo hizo volver dolorosamente a la realidad mientras caía arrodillado al piso.

_**-Eso es lo único que obtendrás de mí, Jellal Fernandes. **_–La pelirroja respiraba con dificultad mientras se limpiaba la boca con su mano. _**–¡La próxima vez no me contendré y desearas arrancarte tú mismo ese pedazo de carne que te cuelga! **_. –Los ojos café de la mujer parecían rojos por su furia, aunque habían otros sentimientos mezclados en ellos_**. -¡Maldito ricachon!**_ Sin decir más la pelirroja se fue, dando un portazo al salir y dejando al peliazul tirado en el piso.

_**-¡Maldita bruja encantadora!**_ –Con dolor y sin ningún arrepentimiento, un peliazul reía dolorosamente en el suelo de mármol fino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿REVIEW?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso<span>**

**Aclaraciones:**

1-La canción que despertó a Erza fue, ¨I want to break free¨ de Queen. Lo mismo el video del que habla sobre Freddy Mercury sensual y peludo.

2-Jellal no es sobrino real de los Heartfilia pero por ciertas razones desde pequeño fue criado por ellos, por eso les dice tíos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Agradecimientos<strong>

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, favs, follows y en especial los reviewsistas xD De corazón, gracias por sacar el rato. n.n_**

**L-O: **_Gracias por leer la historia y por los buenos deseos. Lo sé, Jellal es hermoso.*-* Por el momento la otra pareja en la que planeo enfocarme es Mirajane y Laxus. Por supuesto que habrá lemmon, pero primero hay que plantear las situaciones, pero lo habrá, te lo prometo. .o.)b_

**Redsab: **_Trato de relajarme pero cada cap me da un poco de nervios al postearlo. xD Gracias por las críticas, me son de mucha ayuda. Erza en modo teatro es todo un espectáculo. xD Gracias por seguir la historia._

**Claudia: **_Gracias por leer y por tus ansias. Me alegra que lo encuentres divertido, me hace feliz. T-T)b Por cierto, Jerza Rulez! *-* _

**itsMarcelayall:**_Gracias loca amante del Jerza, ojala que la historia te siga gustando mientras avanza, trataré de hacer lo posible porque sea muy… mm.. interesante e.e Tal vez en este cap Jellal no dijo mucho sobre el uniforme de Maid pero si… hizo algo. :3333 El próximo cap vemos toda la opinión sobre el traje. –Spoiler Alert- :x xDDD Muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras, me anima a seguir escribiendo la historia. Iré tan rápido como la creatividad me lo permita T-T)b _

* * *

><p><strong> Nos vemos en los siguientes caps…<strong>

** Adieu!**

** .o.7**


	4. Secreto En La Cocina

¡Hola! Espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap, también aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mi nuevo historia **ZODIAC**. Ahora sí, ¡Que disfruten!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Fairy Tail No me pertenece, todos estos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima..

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>

**~Secreto En La Cocina~**

Mira cocinaba tranquilamente en la inmensa cocina de blancas paredes y metálicos electrodomésticos, esa cocina era el sueño de cualquier chef que se precie, muchos pensaban, en especial en el pueblo de donde Erza y ella provenían, que ella había abandonado sus estudios luego de la muerte de sus padres y su hermana y al tener que velar por su hermano pequeño, no podían estar más equivocados, no solo Mira trabajó en varios lugares para asegurar los estudios y alimento de su hermano, sino que también continuó estudiando por su cuenta, aprovechó las circunstancias que le permitieron llegar a la familia Heartfilia como una chica de los mandados y luego asistente de la cocina y gracias a su esfuerzo pudo graduarse como chef profesional de una de las mejores universidades del mundo, y a pesar de tener constantemente ofertas de trabajo de varios de los mejores restaurantes decidió seguir con la familia que la había acogido, por supuesto los señores Heartfilia no estaban de acuerdo, querían que ella siguiera adelante y no se atará a causa de la gratitud, pero Mira no lo veía de esa manera, ella no se ataba a ellos, solo esperaba el momento indicado, ella no trabajaría en el mejor restaurant del mundo, ella lo crearía, al explicar sus razones los señores Heartfilia le dieron su consentimiento para quedarse y también un aumento, luego cuando el chef de cocina renunció, inevitablemente, Mira asumió completa autoridad sobre la cocina de la casa y así se mantenía hasta ahora, saber esperar es una virtud, aunque no hay manera de saber lo que vendrá, así como la peliblanco no imaginaba que un torbellino escarlata y mal encarado iba a irrumpir en sus cocinas .

_**-¡MIRA!**_ –La pelirroja cerró la puerta de la cocina de un golpe brusco, no solo su tono, todo su cuerpo y cara irradiaba odio.

_**-E-Er Chan…**_ -La peliblanco parecía nerviosa. –_**Perdóname, solo quería jugarte una bromita con lo de las dos coletas, po-por favor no te enfades, nee, Er Chan…**_ -Con ojos de corderito, Mira trataba de aplacar la furia de su pelirroja amiga.

_**-¡QUE COLETAS NI QUE NADA! ¡ESE MALDITO EMO DEL PASILLO CENTRAL ES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ME PONGA UNA MANO ENCIMA TENDRÁS UN PEDAZO NUEVO DE CARNE PARA COCINAR!**_ –La ojicafe daba manotazos en el aire mientras sentenciaba la virilidad del peliazul.

_**-¡Er Chan, Er Chan!**_ –La peliblanco esquivaba los manotazos de su amiga y trataba de calmarla, entendía más o menos lo que había pasado, aunque le sorprendía que el peliazul hubiese hecho algo pervertido, si es que sus sospechas eran ciertas _**–Si no te calmas y no me explicas bien, no sabré si puedo o no cocinar la cosita del joven Fernandes, ¡Er Chan!**_

_**-¡ESE MALDITO QUE SE CREE! PERO QUE SOLO INTENTE PONERME SUS MANOS ENCIMA, QUE SO…**_ -A la mente de la pelirroja acudió el recuerdo de lo que le dijo el peliazul .

_**–Entonces, ¿Si le pongo los labios encima estará bien?¨**__ -Y con ese recuerdo volvió a la mente también lo que sintió con ese beso, esos labios masculinos que la hicieron suspirar, ceder y querer más, ese cuerpo musculoso que la sostenía y la apegaba, el calor que sintió que subía y bajaba por todo su cuerpo, lo que en ese momento deseo que pasara contra esa pared que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad antes de que le permitiera al peliazul hacer lo que quisiese con ella en esa oficina y contra esa pared¨ _

La pelirroja se cubría la boca por la sorpresa de lo que estaba pensando, y su cara se volvió del mismo color de los tomates que tanto le gustaban y que Mira estaba cortando antes de que ella entrase ahí, se quedó paralizada mientras se daba cuenta que en el fondo y muy abajo en su cuerpo, deseaba que la situación hubiese proseguido.

_**-¿Er Chan?**_–La ojiazul miraba confusa a su amiga, solo hace un momento estaba dando manotazos al aire y gritando y ahora parecía un tomate estatua. _**–¿Er Chan te sientes bien?**_ –Preocupada la peliblanco solo le restaba una opción, sacó su celular y tomó una foto de su amiga _**-¡Adorable!**_ –Luego tomó un vaso, fue hacia la nevera, presionó el botón para el agua fría y lo llenó, volvió hasta donde su amiga y con delicadeza se lo hecho en la cara.

La pelirroja reaccionó gracias al agua, incrédula miraba a su amiga_. __**-¡MIRA, ESTÁS LOCA!**_

_**-Ara, Er Chan, acá la que entro como loca fuiste tú, es una suerte que la cocina sea mi santuario y poca gente entra ¿Qué tal que te hubiesen oído? Además te quedaste paralizada de pronto, y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.**_ -La peliblanco señalaba el vaso que aún sostenía en la mano. _**–Así que será mejor que te sientes y que me cuentes, estoy segura que hay alguna razón para esto. Pero primero sécate, por dicha no sueles usar maquillaje, se habría arruinado.**_ –Alcanzándole un pañuelo a su amiga, Mira se dirigió a llenar de nuevo el vaso con agua fría.

_**-Yo.. yo… lo siento Mira.**_ –Tomando el pañuelo la pelirroja secó su rostro, y ya un poco más calmada se sentó en una de las sillas del desayunador de la cocina intentando encontrar las palabras para contarle todo a su amiga.

_**-Bien, empecemos desde el principio.**_ –La peliblanco colocó el vaso con agua frente a la pelirroja, mientras su amiga lo tomaba y bebía para calmarse más, Mira hizo la pregunta. _**-¿Paso algo entre tú y el joven Fernandes?**_

_**-¿Qué sucedió con el señorito Jellal? **_–La voz de la vieja ama de llaves tomó a las dos jóvenes por sorpresa, la ojicafe escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo creando un pequeño arco iris en la iluminada cocina, mientras tosía para sacar el agua que se le había colado hasta por la nariz, deseo de nuevo una tumba de mármol fino.

_**-Ara, Obaba Sama**_ –La peliblanco le daba golpecitos en la espalda a su amiga para que no muriese. _**–Fue un hermoso arco iris ¿No cree? **_–Mira, pensó que era mejor hacer tiempo y averiguar que tanto había escuchado Obaba Sama.

_**-¡Oh, lo fue pequeña Mira! La blancura de la cocina permitió disfrutar de esa belleza en todo su esplendor. **_-Los ojos del ama de llaves parecían brillar.

_**-¡Verdad que sí! Me esfuerzo por que esta cocina este siempre inmaculada. ¡Gracias por reconocerlo, Obaba Sama~!**_ -Extendiendo sus brazos hacia el ama de llaves, Mira parecía brillar de júbilo.

_**-¡Mi pequeña Mira!**_ –La peligris extendió sus brazos y se fundió en un abrazo con la peliblanco. _**–¡Eres un orgullo de jovencita!**_

_**-¡Oh, Obaba Sama! Todo es gracias a usted.**_ –Agachada la peliblanco sonreía abrazada de la anciana. La tos de Erza las saco de su mundo de felicidad.

_**-Oh, es cierto, venía para hablar a la nueva señorita.**_ –Soltando a la peliblanco la anciana miró a la pelirroja crea arco iris_**. –Por cierto, que hablaban del señorito Jellal, ¿Necesitaba algo? **_–Listo, al parecer ella solo había escuchado el nombre del joven.

_**-Ara, Er Chan me preguntaba sobre los horarios de alimentación del joven, como ya sabe usted, como él no sale mucho de su habitación Er Chan me preguntaba si había que llevarle sus alimentos o solo avisarle que la mesa estaba lista. ¡Ya ve, Er Chan se toma todo seriamente! ¡Jojojo! ¡Es tan buena niña!**_ –La peliblanco ni siquiera titubeo en su discurso, Erza la miraba con asombro, de verdad que era un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

_**-Pequeña Mira, hasta tus amigas son impecables. –**_La peligris sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas. _**–Justo yo venía a indicarle sobre esas cosas dado que a partir de hoy se encargará personalmente del señorito, pero ya que te has encargado de eso no tengo nada más que decir ya que el señorito no me ha dado el plan detallado para el servicio de tu joven amiga, así que por el momento, podrías dirigirte a la habitación de la señorita Heartfilia y darle esta correspondencia, si el joven indica algo, te lo diré más tarde.**_ –Erza se levantó y tomó las cartas que le daba la anciana. _**–Cuando termines con eso puedes volver aquí para que nos ayudes con el servicio de la mesa. Mientras el señorito no te necesite tendrás otros pequeños deberes. Espero contar con su ayuda, señorita Scarlet.**_

_**-Por supuesto, puede contar conmigo.**_ –Si fuese por ella, preferiría ser la sirvienta de la ama de llaves que la de Jellal.

_**-Por cierto, señorita Scarlett.. ¡Gire!**_ –Con su dedo la anciana hizo la forma de un giro.

_**-¿Cómo?**_ –La pelirroja extrañada volvió a ver a su amiga peliblanco, la cual solo sonreía tranquilamente, eso le daba mala espina.

_**-¡Gire, gire, gire!**_ –La anciana giraba su dedo mientras miraba a Erza

_**-Claro…**_ -Aún extrañada, la pelirroja giró sobre si misma 3 veces.

_**-Más lento, ¡Gire, gire, gire! **_

_**-H-hai…**_ -Mientras la extrañeza de la Scarlet se ampliaba lo mismo hacia la sonrisa de su amiga, esa pequeña demonio se estaba divirtiendo.

_**-¡Que bien que le queda el uniforme! Estoy segura que cuando yo tenía su edad pude haberlo lucido igual de bien, ¿No cree? **_–Con un dedo en su mejilla y no pose con caderazo la anciana esperaba la respuesta de Erza, la cual no sabía si era una broma o algo serio, por suerte, la demonio de su amiga respondió con ella.

_**-¡Ara, Obaba Sama Habrías sido toda una fruta prohibida.**_ –Con un abanico la peliblanco le sonreía cómplice a la anciana.

_**-Tienes razón, pero habría sido difícil mantener a tantos pervertidos lejos de mí. ¡Jojojo!**_ –Con otro abanico la anciana le respondía.

_**-Más de los normales. ¡Jojojo!**_ –Otra vez estaban en un mundo aparte ¿¡Y qué demonios con el uso de abanicos!? Pensaba la pelirroja.

_**-Aunque esta toda mojada señorita Scarlet, le sugiero que se cambie el uniforme antes de ir a ver a la señorita Heartfilia, y además, aunque se ve muy linda, por experiencia propia le digo que dos coletas con uniforme de Maid solo son apropiadas para los juegos previos de cama, será mejor que solo use una cola alta. ¡Jojojo!**_ –Mientras decía esto la anciana dejaba la cocina. _**– ¡Nos vemos luego señoritas!**_ –Cerrando la puerta la risa picara de la anciana desapareció.

_**-Esa fue más información de la que deseaba… **_-Con un tic en el ojo, la pelirroja trataba de deshacerse de la imagen mental de la anciana Maid. _**–Por cierto Mira, que el pastel sea de fresas… **_

_**-¿Pastel?**_ –Extrañada la peliblanco veía a su amiga.

_**-Mi compensación por esta broma.**_ –Señalando las dos coletas la ojicafe amenazó con su tono a la peliblanco.

_**-¡Ara, pensé que lo dejarías pasar! Bien, así será.**_ –Con una sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano la peliblanco le estaba importancia a la amenaza de su amiga. _**–Será mejor que te cambies o te resfriaras, luego me cuentas todo lo que paso.**_ –Con una sonrisa sincera, la ojiazul alentó a su amiga.

_**-Hai, hai, te explicaré mientras como mi pastel de fresa.**_ –Despidiéndose de Mira se encaminó a la puerta trasera de la cocina.

_**-Espera, Er Chan…**_ -Con una sonrisa la peliblanco levantó su mano.

_**-¿Dime?**_ -rápidamente la pelirroja volteó, solo para ser recibida por un flas y el sonido de un click.

_**-Listo.**_ –Con una sonrisa angelical y traviesa Mira guardó su celular. – _**¡Guardado para la posteridad!**_

_**-¡MALDITO DEMONIO, BORRA ESO! **_

**~0~**

No entendía lo que le había pasado, se suponía que él estaría en la oficina para verla firmar y molestarla un poco diciéndole que sería su Maid personal en venganza de creerlo un mimado, nada más, no tenía planeado ni pensado lo que sucedió, la bromita terminó estallándole en la cara. El peliazul no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo recordando lo que le costó recuperarse del rodillazo de la bruja escarlata, hubiese sido peor si alguien entraba y lo veía ahí no sabría cómo explicar lo que le había pasado, en especial si el que hubiese llegado tuviese por nombre Laxus o Mirajane, habría sido el fin de su orgullo, se habría convertido en la burla de las generaciones venideras, ese par de demonios eran de temer. Caminó a través de su habitación para aligerar lo que quedaba de dolor, debió haberse puesto hielo, pero significaba ir a la cocina, y ahí estaría la peliblanco, no podía correr ese peligro, si la amiga le había contado lo que pasó, las joyas de su familia estarían en grave peligro de ser arrancadas, freídas, adobas y servidas para que el mismo se las comiese, sería mejor evitar estar a solas con la peliblanco, por otra parte, si pedía que le llevaran hielo a la habitación, corría el peligro de que mandasen a la pelirroja y en ese caso no habría duda de que algo malo pasaría, o algo tal vez muy bueno, él peliazul no pudo evitar imaginar que le arrancaba la ropa a la ojicafe y la tiraba a su cama para hacerle todo lo que imaginó cuando la vio entrar en la oficina. ¡Y vaya que imaginó cosas! Pero, ¿Cómo evitarlo al verla así? Esa enagua negra plisada que hacía notar más sus piernas largas cubiertas por esas medias altas que solo dejaban ver una pequeña porción de su cremosa y suave piel, como el la sintió muy bien antes del rodillazo, su cintura estrecha apretada en el chaleco negro, que además acentuaba ese enorme par de redondos y suaves pechos que se alzaban orgullosos cubiertos de la fina tela blanca de la blusa, ese cuello blanco y largo que deseo comerse a besos rematado con un lazo negro que lo hacía parecer un presente, el hermoso rostro de hada hechicera, esos labios rosas, jugosos, esos ojos desafiantes llenos de fuego, y para rematar, ese largo y sedoso cabello color lujuria peinado en dos coletas, era como si uno de sus sueños húmedos se hubiese vuelto realidad, prácticamente; al verla entrar vio el letrero de _¡Hazme tuya!_ sobre su cabeza, por eso no había podido contenerse, por eso era mejor no verla ahora, en especial después de todo lo que le dijo al oído, él nunca había sido tan atrevido, siempre era un caballero, pero no, no pudo serlo esta vez, en especial cuando ella dijo que renunciaría, cuando la tomó de la cintura, cuando ella colocó sus manos en las caderas y respiro hondo haciendo que esos pechos diabólicos ascendieran hacia el como si se los estuviese ofreciendo. _**-¿Cómo diablos quería que me controlará? Maldita bruja…**_ -Suspiró y recordó el beso, como ella se había resistido al principio y como le devolvió el beso después, el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su boca, la fuerza con que sus lenguas pelearon por dominarse una a la otra lo que incentivó su mente, la respiración agitada, esos suaves pechos contra el suyo, cuando colocó la mano en su muslo y no se resistió sintió que tocaba la gloria y luego… eso no necesitaba recordarlo, aún tenía el dolor muy presente, eso y la amenaza de la Scarlet…

_**-Eso es lo único que obtendrás de mí, Jellal Fernandes. ¡La próxima vez no me contendré y desearas arrancarte tú mismo ese pedazo de carne que te cuelga! ¡Maldito ricachón!**_ –Imitando el tono de la mujer, el peliazul repitió la amenaza de la pelirroja. No pudo evitar reírse, esa mujer era especial, y al le encantaban las novedades. _**–Ya veremos señorita Scarlet, veremos si eso será la único que tome de usted.**_ –Dando quejidos el peliazul se dirigió a darse un baño de agua fría, necesitaba desnublar la mente para crear un plan y ayudaría con el dolor de sus _amiguitos_.

**~0~**

Había visto salir a la pelirroja, la cual llevaba el uniforme que él y su prima habían diseñado, él pensando en Mira, a broma, de la cocina, un rubio joven decidió que era seguro entrar ahora, pero en ese momento advirtió que por el pasillo contrario por el que la pelirroja se alejó hace unos minutos, la anciana ama de llaves apareció y volvió a entrar a la cocina; no le quedó más que esperar otro rato, quince minutos después y entre risas vio a la anciana salir, era la hora de la merienda de sus tíos y ella siempre era invitada por ellos para quedarse y tomarla también, así que la anciana no volvería. Era el momento, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, entró con mucha cautela y silencio encontró a una peliblanco canturreando mientras que cocinaba, fue algo extraño, Mira no solía canturrear cuando trabajaba, algo bueno tenía que haber pasado o alguna maldad estaba planeando su pequeña demonio. Se acercó con el mismo sigilo con el que entró y cuando estaba a un paso, de la que en su mente había denominado ¨La presa¨, tuvo los buenos reflejos de detenerse, ya que la peliblanco había volteado y con un cuchillo en mano le sonreía.

_**-¡Ara ara, Joven Dreyar! Eso es muy peligroso, no debería asustar así a las personas.**_ –Con una mano en su mejilla Mira parecía la encarnación de la inocencia, si no tuviese el cuchillo en la mano que le apuntaba, el efecto sería tranquilizador y no todo lo contrario.

_**-¡ASUSTAR! Lo dice la que estuvo a punto de acuchillarme y además me sigue señalando con el cuchillo.**_ –Con una gotita de sudor que bajaba por su rostro atemorizado el llamado joven Dreyar se defendía.

_**-Ara, pero si no fue mi intención, sentí que estaba en peligro y mis instintos actuaron**_. –Bajando el cuchillo y con una sonrisa traviesa Mira prosiguió con su defensa. _**–Pero al parecer no corría peligro…**_

_**-Eso no quita que tu primer instinto sea atacar con un cuchillo…**_ -No la dejaría ganar.

_**-Bueno si veo a un pikachu salvaje que esta a punto de atacarme, debo atacar también**_ –Alzando una ceja la peliblanco lo retaba.

_**-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy ningún pikachu!**_ –Sonrojado un rubio hacia pucheros. _**–Que trabaje dirigiendo la compañía eléctrica no me hace uno…**_

_**-Pues a mí me parece que sí**_ –Canturreo la peliblanco _**–Y si el pikachu salvaje no va a atacar, la batalla terminó, puede retirarse…**_ -Señalando la puerta con el cuchillo, la ojiazul sonrió triunfal.

_**-Hmp… eso está por verse…**_ -Con una sonrisa malvada en su atractivo rostro el rubio tomó, por lo que debería ser una estrecha cintura si no fuese por qué la peliblanco usaba un enorme chaquetón debajo del delantal de cocina, a la ojiazul hasta atraerla hacia sí. _**–Todo depende de lo que consideres atacar...**_ –Con una sonrisa torcida el rubio estampó sus labios en los de la peliblanco sintiendo como ella reaccionaba devolviéndole el beso y rodeaba con sus brazos, aún con el cuchillo en la mano, su cuello pidiendo más. _**-¡Oh, mi demonio! Sabes cuanto e esper…**_

_**-¡Escóndete!**_ –La peliblanco interrumpió a su atacante en el momento que escuchó unos toques en la puerta. El rubio no pudo hacer nada más que reaccionar a la orden a pesar de que deseaba hacer otra cosa, se agachó y se metió en el hueco del desayunador que era lo suficientemente grande para que el alcanzará sentado.

_**-¡Adelante!**_ –Con el corazón casi controlado Mira invitó a pasar a quien fuese el que les interrumpió.

_**-¡Hola, Mira Chan~! Tan hermosa como siempre, eres como un bálsamo para el corazón de los hombres.**_ –Casi se podían ver los corazones que salían de ese joven rubio con gafas en la cabeza, de mandíbula cuadrada, camisa de vestir rosa y pantalones jeans azules.

_**-¡Buen día, Jason Kun! Gracias por la exageración.**_ –Con una sonrisa Mira respondió el saludo mientras pateaba a Laxus quien al escuchar la voz del tipo intentó salir de su escondite.

_**-Ninguna exageración, ni un ángel se compara con la dulzura de tu belleza, siempre he pensado que tu familia debía de ser de la realeza, solo así haría posible la nobleza en tus rasgos, la dulzura de tu carácter, esa sonrisa que bendice…**_ -el tipo brillaba con cada halago, Mira se desconectó mientras dejaba que el hablará, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando se veían, ya conocía todo lo que el diría de memoria, mientras tanto el rubio ninja pokemon, se sobaba la patada que le dio Mira y a pesar del odio que le tenía al tipo que intentaba quitarle a su demonio y las ganas que todavía tenía de salir y golpearlo para dejarle las cosas claras, se tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando el tipo le decía dulce ángel… ¡Qué poco la conocía! Mientras se tapaba la boca para no soltar la carcajada, recibió otra patada… su demonio peliblanco seguro que le leyó la mente…

_**-¡Ara, ara! Tan animado como siempre Jason Kun…**_ -Así la peliblanco respondía al discurso de amor eterno que le daban.

_**-Al ver su rostro todos mis problemas se olvidan. ¡Oh, dulce MiraMira! He venido hoy para pedirle que acepte ser mi mujer.**_ –Con drama y mucho brillo hacia una reverencia el de anteojos en la cabeza. Mientras que debajo del desayunador un rubio estaba por explotar y recibía otra patada. No era justo, que tenía de malo querer reventarle la cara a ese idiota… ese demonio de ojos azules se lo había prohibido diciéndole que el tal Jason era un buen tipo, _**-¡Buen tipo mi trasero!**_ –Murmuro el rubio y otra patada recibía por ser tan mal ninja.

_**-¡Tan gracioso como siempre, Jason Kun! Espero que su novia disfrute tanto de su locuacidad como yo.**_ –Con una sonrisa Mira daba una respuesta contundente mientras el rubio ninja sonreía socarronamente y a pesar de la enagua larga que le llegaba a Mira hasta debajo de sus rodillas, miraba extasiado las piernas de su ojiazul frente a él.

_**-MiraMira, siempre tan preocupada de los demás, ¡Un Ángel definitivamente! Iré ahora mismo a abrazarla.**_ –El rubio de camisa rosa estaba a punto de rodear el desayunador hasta que Mira lo detuvo.

_**-¡No, no! No debería venir aquí, hay un reguero de aceite, mejor quédese ahí y pruebe esto que acabo de cocinar, fue hecho con mucho amor y me gustaría que lo pruebe.**_ –Con una sonrisa y cerrando un ojo pícaramente Mira logro detener el avance del tipo de mandíbula cuadrada, mientras un pokemon salvaje recibía otra patada por intentar salir a golpear al mismo.

_**-¡Oh, mi MiraMIra! ¿No me digas que lo has hecho para mí, por qué sabias que hoy venía a consultar a la señorita Lucy sobre la edición de la revista?**_ –El tipo se sonrojó y con corazones en los ojos observó a la peliblanco.

_**-Eso será un secreto, Jason Kun.**_ –La peliblanco aprovechó a escapar de esos ojos sirviendo un plato de la pasta que cocinaba. _**–Aquí tiene, ¡Espero que lo disfrute!**_

_**-No puedo comer si no me hace compañía, aquí a mi lado, venga y siéntese junto a mí, mire, esta silla reclama su presencia.**_ -Palmeando la silla al lado suyo del lado contrario del desayunador, el tal Jason sonreía a la peliblanco.

_**-Etto… yo**_ –La peliblanco pensó en la posibilidad de hacerlo para evitar que se le ocurriera dar la vuelta y terminará viendo a Laxus escondido, pero si lo pensaba bien, si se iba era posible que Laxus no soportará y saliera de su escondite. _**–Yo prefiero sentarme frente a usted, mire aquí tengo una silla, así puedo ver cuando come. **_–La sonrisa que Mira le dio fue suficiente para que no discutiera más el asunto. Mita tomó la silla y se sentó, impidiendo de esa forma el escape ni alguna posible escena del rubio ninja; el cual estaba que explotaba, parecía que salían chispas eléctricas de todo su cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba aprisionado entre las piernas de la ojiblanca y la silla… _¿No puedo hacer nada?_ No pudo evitas la sonrisa malvada que se le formó en el rostro, si no podía golpear y desquitarse con ese rubio, se desquitaría con Mira…

_**-MiraMira, esta pasta es tan delicada y sabrosa, digna de un ángel como tú…**_ -se detuvo de repente al ver la cara roja de la peliblanco, a pesar de que siempre la admiraba nunca había logrado sonrojar a la peliblanco, tal vez, al fin sus cumplidos surgían efecto, pensó. Lo que no sabía es que debajo del desayunador cierto ninja acariciaba los muslos de la peliblanco.

_**-Gr-gracias…**_ -La peliblanco casi no podía ni hablar, en ese momento Laxus había metido la otra mano bajo su falda obligándola a separar un poco sus muslos…

_**-Gracias las que la adornan ángel mío.**_ –Algo parecido a un gemido lo interrumpió. En ese momento la otra mano de Laxus la acariciaba por sobre su ropa interior.

_**-Dis-dis-disculpa, creo que tengo hi-hipo…**_ -La peliblanco trataba de sofocar todo lo que sentía, pero ese rubia frotaba cada vez más fuerte su zona intima como sus dedos, era como si a través de ellos mandara electricidad por todos su cuerpo.

_**-Oh, no te preocupes, MiraMira.**_ –el rubio mirada extasiado la cara sonrojada de la peliblanco, imaginaba que él era el causante de ese sonrojo y de lo que aparentaba ser nerviosismo por parte de la ojiazul.

_**-E-eres muy a-amable…**_ -Las manos de Laxus jalaron de la prenda íntima de la ojiazul, mientras ella intentaba resistirse, el celular del rubio de anteojos sonó. _**–Perdona MiraMira, tengo que contestar**_. –Cuando estaba a punto de contestar la voz de Mira lo detuvo.

_**-¡NO!**_ –El rubio se quedó observando extrañado a la peliblanco ¿Estaría celosa? No pudo evitar sonreir y asegurarle que solo era alguien de la editorial, así que se volteó en la silla y contestó. Sin embargo la verdadera razón del _¨No¨_ se debía a otro rubio, que al notar la resistencia de la peliblanco no pudo evitar meter el rostro entre las piernas de la mujer y besar su intimidad, el efecto fue el deseado, la ojiazul perdió fuerza y pudo bajarle la ropa interior, y ahora estaba así, a su merced, ella nunca le había permitido hacerlo, por eso, esta sería una venganza apropiada, no podía ver la cara de la peliblanco pero por el grito que dio seguramente estaba totalmente roja, cuanto le gustaría oírla gemir, extasiado por esa idea, se acercó a la entrada de la mujer y la besó, suavemente, sintió a su demonio temblar e intentar cerrar sus piernas, pero antes de que lo hiciera, lamio la dulce intimidad, sintió como la ojiblanco brincó en su asiento, con sus manos sostuvo la cadera de la mujer en la silla y adentro su lengua, buscando ese botón de placer que solo el sabía encontrar, entendió que lo estaba haciendo bien, en especial cuando sintió las piernas de su ojiazul rodearlo y atraerlo más a su centro, lamió una vez más probando esa dulzura exquisita, esto estaba resultando más excitante de lo que pensaba, quería probar más y más, si seguían así no solo ella, sino él también iba a terminar gruñendo de placer, recordó el rostro hermoso de Mira cuando él la hacia sentir el paraíso, eso lo animó a rozar con la punta de la lengua su centro de placer, la peliblanco lo apretó más fuerte, ella estaba por llegar, el rostro de éxtasis de Mira, un rostro que solo él había visto, un rostro que nadie más vería… por eso, y con todo lo que le costó hacerlo, se detuvo, no permitiría que ese tipo que estaba hablando por teléfono lo viese, ese rostro y toda esa mujer eran solo de él. Laxus Dreyar no compartía lo que era de él…

_**-Entiendo, entiendo. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.**_ –El rubio de camisa rosa cerró su celular y con pesar miró a la peliblanco, no entendía porque ella ahora estaba con la cara entre los brazos arrecostada en el mármol del desayunador. _**–¿MiraMira, estas bien?**_ –La peliblanco aún trataba de controlarse, aunque Laxus no la dejó llegar, aún sentía electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

_**-S-si, yo… solo tengo sueño, no í bien…**_ -Apenas destapando la mitad de su rostro la ojiazul le respondió.

_**-Oh, ya veo, no es bueno que te desveles MiraMIra, lamentablemente me tengo que ir, hay un problema en la editorial, me gustaría quedarme más, pero es algo inevitable, MiraMira, ¿Perdonarías a este hombre ocupado? **_

_**-Por su-supuesto, será mejor que no los hagas esperar. ¡Suerte!**_ –Esa despedida sonaba muy alegre para gustó del rubio de lentes.

_**-Entonces, hasta luego bella, no necesitas ocultar tu tristeza.**_ -Tomando una de las manos de Mira, que aún estaba semi oculta en sus brazos, se despidió dándole un beso en ella, pensando que la alegría de esa despedida era solo una fachada para cubrir su tristeza, con ese feliz y errado pensamiento el intruso se fue canturreando. ¡Pobre Iluso! Fue lo que pensó el rubio ero Ninja que estaba oculto.

_**-¿Y bien, continuamos?**_ –El rubio se acercó otra vez a la sagrada zona femenina, mientras la peliblanco de un salto, en el que casi cae al piso, se levantó de su asiento.

_**-Tú, tú, tú ¿¡Qué estabas pensando!?**_ –Con la cara más roja que una fresa de pastel, la peliblanco señalaba al rubio que salía riendo de su escondite.

_**-¡Hahahaha! Era mi venganza, ya que no podía romperle la cara a ese idiota, pagaste las consecuencias… **_-La sonrisa socarrona y sexy que se le formó aplacó la ira del demonio, un poco al menos.

_**-Eres un br-bruto, Laxus Dreyar… ¡Vete de a-aquí!**_ -señalando la puerta y aún con la cara roja la peliblanco no daba su brazo a torcer.

_**-¿Segura que quieres eso? Yo acabo de probar algo en esta cocina de delicioso sabor que me dejó antojado, tu deber como la chef es volvérmelo a dar…**_ -En otro momento al escuchar decir a Mira su nombre completo el rubio hubiese huido, pero no ahora, no con los nervios que notaba en su ojiazul, con ese tartamudeo que le había provocado, solo podía acercarse a ella y sonreír.

_**-¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Estas castigado. ¡Vete ahora!**_ –Mira se alejaba con cada paso que daba el hombre.

_**-Es tu culpa, nunca me habías dejado hacerlo y aproveché la oportunidad, ¿No te gustó?**_ –Con cara de cachorro el Dreyar la miró, él ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_**-¡Ve-vete!**_ –Fue lo único que pudo decir la peliblanco, recordando lo que había sentido.

_**-Me iré, pero…**_ -avanzando hasta sujetarla por la cintura el rubio la beso apasionadamente. _**–Solo por que pronto vendrá gente a causa del almuerzo, pero esto queda pendiente. ¡Mi hermoso ¨ángel¨!**_ –Volviéndola a besar la soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_**-¡Ni lo pienses, Dreyar!**_ –Un cuchillo voló cerca de la oreja del rubio.

_**-¡Claro que no, Strauss!**_ –Reía el rubio. _**–Por cierto,**_ -Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una especie de tela blanca de encaje. _**–Si las quieres de vuelta, será mejor que no traigas cuchillos cuando nos volvamos a ver. **_

_**-¡Ehhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Devuélveme mis bragas!**_ –Hasta ese momento, la peliblanco, fue consiente que no las traía puestas.

_**-¡Hahahahaha!**_ –Fue la único que escuchó la ojiazul antes que la puerta de la cocina se cerrara.

_**-¡Estúpido pikachu!**_ –Sonrojada fue lo que murmuro con una sonrisa la peliblanco.

_**-¿Están dando pokemon?**_ –Una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos

_**-Er Chan, ¿Ha-hace cuánto estas aquí?**_ –La sonrisa forzada que utilizó podía engañar a muchos pero no a su amiga.

_**-Acabo de entrar, y escuché que dijiste pikachu. Nee, Mira ¿Estás de mal humor? ¿Alguien vino a quejarse de tu cocina? **_

_**-No, para nada Er Chan. Eso no me ha pasado aún.**_ –Sin más tomó otro cuchillo y comenzó a trocear el romero que seguía intacto en la tabla de picar.

_**-No es de extrañar, tu sabor es el mejor…**_ -La pelirroja se acercó al desayunador al ver que el cuchillo casi resbala de las manos expertas de la peliblanco.

_**-Creo, creo que ese es el problema…**_ -Sonrojada la peliblanco murmuró recordando lo que le dijo el rubio…

_**-¿Qué dijiste Mira?**_ –La pelirroja miraba con sospecha a su amiga.

_**-Ara, ara… Nada, Er Chan.**_ –Riendo nerviosamente Mira seguía picando hierbas.

_**-Volviendo al tema inicial**_ –Al ver a su amiga tan extraña decidió cambiar de tema, si seguía presionando el demonio emergería como una barrera, y eso nunca era bueno _**-¿Cuál Pikachu?**_

_**-Oh, eso… hablaba de un pikachu que no me permitió alcanzar un Shiny…**_ -Mira terminó clavando el cuchillo en la tabla, recordando que justo cuando se había resignado a dejarse llevar, el rubio se había detenido.

_**-Ya veo ¡Jeje!**_ –La pelirroja se puso nerviosa, al parecer su amiga aún se tomaba muy en serio esos juegos_**. –Tal vez solo necesite un entrenamiento más duro.**_ –La pelirroja vio como la sonrisa de Mirajane pasó a ser su sonrisa de sádica. ¡Maldición, justo planeaba robar un tomate de la ensalada!

_**-Tienes razón Er Chan… ¡Es un gran consejo!**_ –Mira parecía brillar. _**-¡Ten! Te lo has ganado.**_ –Mira insertó un tomate con el tenedor de ensaladas y se lo dio a la ojicafe.

_**-Gr-gracias Mira.**_ –Al parecer Mira no había olvidado que a ella le gustaban mucho las frutas rojas. _**–Por cierto Mira, ¿Qué hace un cuchillo clavado en la puerta que da hacia los pasillos? **_

_**-…**_

_**-¿Intentaste matar a alguien? **_–Erza la veía con los ojos entrecerrados mientras masticaba el tomate.

_**-…**_

_**- ¡Jaja! Sabía que un demonio seria siempre un demonio sin importar cuantos años pasen.**_ –Terminando de tragar el tomate para evitar atragantarse por la risa, la ojicafe golpeaba con su mano el desayunador.

_**-Ara, por cierto Er Chan**_ –Habló la ojiazul que al ver reír a su amiga recordó algo que le dijo el ama de llaves. _**–El joven Fernandes almorzará con los señores en la mesa y luego saldrá, el no requerirá de tus servicios.**_

_**-¿¡En serio!?**_ -Con alegría y recuperada de su ataque de risa la pelirroja alzó ambos brazos. _**-¡Aleluya!**_ ¡No solo el mimado no me ocupa, la demonio se manifestó en la cocina en todo su esplendor! _**–El júbilo de la pelirroja era más que evidente.**_

_**-Pero la cena, el joven Jellal solicitó que su maid personal se la llevase a la habitación…**_ -Con una sonrisa dulce la ojiazul abrió la tapa de una olla y agregó la pimienta.

_**-¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉ!?**_

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:<strong>_

Bueno, aquí les dejo este nuevo cap, con _**MiraLax**_ algo intenso ¡Juju! Ya veremos qué pasa en la cena a domicilio ¡Jaja!

Por cierto, propaganda propaganda escribí otra historia llamada _**¨ZODIAC¨**_, es sobre Lucy, me encantaría que le echaran un vistazo y me dijeran que tal quedó, intenté un estilo distinto de escritura, no sé si quedó bien. X/DD

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>_

**Claudia:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado ese Jellal atrevido, en la serie le cuesta decir las cosas, así que acá lo puse un poquito más atrevido e,e Todo sea por el bien del Jerza. Espero que sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por el review, cada vez que los leo me alegran mucho y me hacen querer escribir._

**Oni No Ao:** _Muchas gracias por las recomendaciones, las tomé en cuenta en este cap, aún así, si hay futuros fallos pido disculpas anticipadas, a veces me ataranto y dejo ir errores._ _¡Jeje! Gracias por las buenas críticas, y por tomarte el tiempo para dejar review, te lo agradezco desde el corazón. X33_

**Jake Hook:** _¡Has adivinado completamente! El MiraXus se hizo presente. xD Me alegra que te gustará tanto la historia y que aceptaras la lujuria en el comportamiento de Jellal e,e)b Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por las buenas críticas, espero que continúes leyendo la historia y dando tus puntos de vista. X3_

_¡Y a todos los follows, favs, y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, muchisimas gracias! _

_**Sin más, solo quedad decir… ¡Adieu! Nos vemos en las historias n.n /**_


	5. Del Otro Lado De Esta Puerta

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora de este capítulo, pero la mudanza y terminar una relación amorosa me golpearon más de lo que pensé. En fin, no doy excusas, solo presento los hechos. xD Sin más, por favor, disfruten la lectura…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V<strong>

**~Del Otro Lado De Esta Puerta~**

Al final el peliazul no había aparecido ni para el almuerzo ni para el café de la tarde, la pelirroja que en este momento sacudía el polvo de los adornos en uno de los salones no podía negar que había sido una situación grata; en especial luego de que mientras ayudaba a servir el almuerzo escuchó de la señora de la casa que el peliazul había salido y era probable que no regresase ese día ya que la que lo había sacado de la casa con una llamada telefónica había sido su prometida, es verdad, incluso Mira ya se lo había dicho…

_**-¡Su prometida!**_ –La pelirroja movió fuertemente el plumero mientras conversaba en susurros con las piezas de porcelana fina que limpiaba _**-¡Ese bastardo mimado! Tremendos testículos tiene para tratar de seducir a otra mujer teniendo prometida, ¿Acaso será fea? No, no creo, en los doramas la rival siempre es hermosa y toda una dama ¿Verdad?**_ –Con una extraña mueca la ojicafe le preguntaba a una pequeña figura de porcelana, no duró mucho la mueca en cuanto analizó lo que estaba diciendo y en su lugar un sonrojo apareció. _**–¡Dorama, rival! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? A mí que me importa lo que haga ese bastardo… aparte de ser guapo como un demonio, tener una voz sensual y ser un buen besador no tiene nada más… ¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez estoy diciendo estupideces! **_–Con un gran suspiro que parecía querer derribar algo, la pelirroja observó el gran reloj que estaba en la pared frente a ella. _**–Las siete de la noche, será mejor que le pregunte a Mira en lo que debo ayudar.**_ –Suspirando una vez más, recogió todo lo de la limpieza y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

**-0-**

La señorita Heartfilia se encontraba en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, parecía que algo le turbaba su paz interior, ella estaba segura de que la revista editorial de moda iba bien, la sesión fotográfica también, no había subido de peso; lo cual era difícil de hacer considerando la deliciosa comida que Mirajane preparaba, así que solo había una razón, la visita de su antiguo compañero de preparatoria, el chico que por azares del destino se había convertido en fotógrafo y a tan corta edad ya era reconocido en la industria y había sido contratado para trabajar en su revista, por supuesto no podía culpar al idiota de Jason por haberlo contratado, era de los mejores, y ella solo buscaba lo mejor para su empresa, pero lo que ella había sentido por ese chico de cabellos rosas durante el tiempo que estudió con él, aún lo tenía muy presente, después de todo nunca se atrevió a decirle nada de lo que sentía y aún se arrepentía por ello, pero como podía decirle sobre eso en esa época, no había manera después de todo.

_**-Ya casi es hora de comer**_ –desganada la rubia comenzó a recoger todas las muestras que le habían llegado esa mañana para la editorial del mes siguiente, mientras recogía encontró la correspondencia que esa misma mañana la nueva empleada le había llegado a dejar, por lo general le desagradaban las nuevas empleadas, eran adulantes, falsas e intentaban ser dulces para conseguir algo con ella, sin embargo esa nueva empleada solo le dijo buenos días, le entregó la correspondencia y se marchó, aún podía ser muy pronto para juzgarla pero parecía alguien confiable y hermosa, eso sin duda, tenía un cuerpazo, un bello rostro, un cabello hermoso y emitía un aura de sensualidad. Sin darse cuenta la rubia había comenzado a sonrojarse al pensar en la nueva empleada. _**-¿Y qué con ese uniforme? Se suponía que había sido un diseño en broma que hice junto a Laxus Nii**__**(1)**_–Se preguntaba la rubia a sí misma. _**–Bueno, se le ve de ensueño, así que no diré que ese no es el uniforme para este año. ¡Jeje! Las mujeres hermosas deben vestir según su belleza, ese es el lema de mi revista.**_ –Estirándose para reponerse de todo el rato que estuvo sentada escogiendo las prendas y revisando artículos para la siguiente edición de la revista, la rubia bostezó y se dirigió al baño. _**–Tal vez debería incluir en alguna edición un artículo sobre uniformes de maids.**_

**-0-**

_**-Mira, ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?**_ –Luego de dejar los artículos de limpieza la ojicafe entró a la cocina donde su amiga canturreaba alegremente. Mal Augurio.

_**-Ya está todo listo, solo falta que el pollo se termine de hornear, si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo Er Chan. Por cierto, tu pastel está listo. Cómelo luego de cenar.**_ –Con un aura resplandeciente y brillos rodeándole Mira golpeteaba la silla para que su amiga se sentará.

_**-Mira… me estas asustando… ¿Qué estas planeando?**_ –Con una ceja levantada la pelirroja se sentó en la silla que le indicaba su amiga.

_**-Ara, ara cuánta desconfianza Er Chan, solo estoy feliz porque ya pensé en el entrenamiento para mi pikachu, no volverá a dejar que se me escapé un shiny.**_ –Una sonrisa vengativa adornó el rostro de la peliblanco.

_**-Eres muy intensa con esos juegos, Mira.**_ –Una gotita descendía por la sien de la pelirroja. _**–Hasta me da lástima por el pobre pikachu.**_

_**-Er Chan, no te preocupes, a pesar de que es un pikachu de naturaleza terca, es mi pikachu.**_ –La sonrisa de la peliblanco fue tan tierna que la ojicafe no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga pasaba mucho tiempo en el mundo virtual.

_**-Ya, ya veo… Parece que mejor le voy a preguntar a Obaba Sama si ocupa de mi ayuda.**_ –Definitivamente ¨Huir¨ era el mejor movimiento que la ojicafe podía hacer.

_**-No, Er Chan. Mejor quédate aquí conmigo a esta hora no hay nada que hacer. En un momento tendremos que empezar a poner la mesa y luego de retirar y limpiar todo... **_–Un bostezo enorme escapó de la ojiazul. _**–Después estamos libres para cenar y descansar. Esa ha sido la rutina desde siempre.**_

_**-¡Vaya rutina más emocionante!**_ –Cediendo a la petición de su amiga la pelirroja se arrecostó en la silla.

_**-Pienso igual…**_

Un suspiro en conjunto se escuchó en toda la cocina, dejando un silencio entre ambas, al parecer tenían cosas en la cabeza que necesitan reflexión. Quince minutos luego de ello el horno sonó alertando que ya estaba en su punto y que la cena estaba lista, las dos mujeres se pusieron en acción, y cuando la anciana ama de llaves llegó; ya estaba todo listo para ser llevado a la mesa. Se trabajó en tranquilidad, se disfrutó todo con ansia, y la plática entre los presentes era tan amena que nadie notó la sonrisa angelical que Mira le daba a Laxus de vez en cuando, o los nervios de Laxus cuando la veía, tampoco notaron que la pelirroja miraba distraída la puerta del comedor como si esperase que alguien más llegase a comer, otra cosa que obviaron fue el hecho que la rubia y joven Heartfilia observaba de reojo a la nueva y pelirroja Maid, incluso si hubiese alguien muy observador; alguien que no estuviese distraída haciendo sufrir a otro rubio, notaría que a los ojos de la rubia joven la pelirroja parecía ser una inspiración. ¿Inspiración para qué? Bueno, como lo dije antes, no había nadie tan observador prestando atención en ese comedor para saberlo. Cuando se retiraron los platos y se despidieron unos de otros la servidumbre se fue a comer, extrañamente la peliblanco comió poco y se retiró antes que todos, aduciendo sueño y cansancio, el ama de llaves terminó luego de ella y se fue a dar la última ronda antes de retirarse a descansar, y la ojicafe se servía un segundo plato, era inevitable, la comida que preparaba su amiga era deliciosa y gratis, al igual que el vino que los señores les regalaron para acompañar, así que se debía aprovechar. Luego del tercer plato y la quinta ¿O sétima? copa de vino y de comer medio pastel de fresas con crema, una visión turbada y un mareo leve, la pelirroja decidió que era hora de retirarse también, se levantó, recogió todo, lavó la vajilla que le correspondía, secó y lo colocó en su lugar, cuando cerró la gaveta donde se guardan los tenedores, y estaba lista para marcharse la puerta se abrió, fue una visión extraña, como si no fuese una puerta normal, la puerta del destino, escribiría un poeta, la puerta de la tragedia escribiría un dramaturgo, pero quien sabe, el alcohol no deja las cosas muy claras.

_**-Señorita Erza, no pensé que aún estuviese despierta.**_ –La anciana ama de llaves había vuelto de la ronda nocturna.

_**-Sí, estaba limpiando todo, acabo de terminar. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? No tengo nada que hacer y si soy de ayuda me gustaría que cuente conmigo.**_

_**-¡Que jovencita tan amable! Sin duda es amiga de Mira Chan, iba a hacerlo por mí misma pero ya que se ofrece, no rechazaré su oferta. Mis huesos ya piden descansar.**_

_**-Por supuesto, cuente conmigo.**_ –Unas palabras sinceras brotaron de la pelirroja. No recordaba a sus abuelos, probablemente su abuela podría ser como esa señora.

_**-Muchas gracias. Entonces, ¿Podría preparar una bandeja de comida y llevarla a la habitación del Señorito Jellal? Acaba de llegar y me lo ha pedido. De verdad le agradezco que se ofreciera, parece que está un poco alterado y si voy yo lo voy a terminar incomodando con mis preguntas de vieja preocupona, y él es un joven tan amable que soportara mi tedio…**_

La señora seguía hablando pero Erza estaba en un lugar parecido al limbo, ¡Su gran bocota! Tanto que rogó que no pasara, al menos no en ese día y cuando está a punto de lograrlo; ella misma desenvaina la espada para que le corten el cuello. Y _¿qué es eso de que ese bastardo mimado es amable?_ Y peor aún, _¿Por qué demonios esta alterado?_ El desconcierto, la vergüenza de recordar lo que pasó en la oficina, el enojo, lo irónico de la situación o todo junto y mezclado con el alcohol la tenían mareada, sentía que giraba, 7 giros después se dio cuenta que en realidad giraba.

_**-¿Señorita, ésta bien?**_ –Con las manos en la cadera de la pelirroja la peligris le daba vueltas.

_**-¡EHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? **_

_**-La vi tan ida que decidí darle giros para que volviese en sí, y parece que funcionó.**_ –Con una sonrisa la anciana caminaba hacia la puerta.

_**-Gi-giros…**_ -La pelirroja aún desconcertada no hallaba que decir.

_**-Si se siente mal otra vez, solo gire, gire y gire. Muchas gracias de nuevo y buenas noches. **_–Sin más la anciana se retiró a descansar, dejando a una pelirroja con su cabeza alterada.

_**-¡Soy una estúpida!**_ –Un grito ahogado invadió la cocina y sin otra opción la ojicafe preparó la bandeja y se encaminó a la habitación del mimado. Por alguna razón caminaba más lento de lo normal, pero aún así cuando llegó hasta la puerta sintió que el tiempo duró menos de lo que quería, suspirando hondo, apretó el puño y tocó la puerta, no tuvo que esperar mucho, sonaron las llaves en el pomo, y la puerta se abrió sin demora, al parecer él tampoco se esperaba verla ese día, eso es lo que los ojos abiertos de par en par de él reflejaron, bueno, al menos ver esa cara de idiota valía la pena, y con ese pensamiento recuperó un poco de su equilibrio mental.

_**-¡Buenas noches, señorito Fernandes! Obaba Sama me pidió que le trajese la cena.**_ –Entrando a la gran habitación de paredes blancas y de inmensos ventanales sin cortinas, la pelirroja cubrió su curiosidad con diplomacia _**-Espero que la cena sea de su agrado, como no sabía que deseaba tomar le traje el vino recomendado y refresco natural. **_–Dejando la bandeja en la mesa que estaba al lado de la inmensa cama matrimonial de sabanas negras la pelirroja se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de donde él peliazul no se había movido. _**-Buen provecho y buenas noches, señorito.**_ –Por alguna razón no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona de superioridad y precisamente esa sonrisa le costó la victoria que tenía prácticamente en las manos.

_**-Yo no le he dicho que puede retirarse.**_ –Por fin había reaccionado, verla ahí de noche lo había perturbado, pero esa maldita sonrisita no la dejaría pasar, y menos esa noche que no estaba para jueguitos.

_**-Mi horario terminó, señorito, así que me retiro.**_ –La puerta parecía más lejana. Por alguna razón el tono de voz que el usó le puso todo el cuerpo en alerta.

_**-Es Señor Fernandes, ya le había dicho. Y su contrato dicta que es una ayudante de tiempo completo, mientras su contratista la necesite, osea ¨Yo¨ su horario no ha terminado. **_–La voz de ella parecía nerviosa, fue lo que pensó, e inmediatamente también pensó, que sería bueno ponerla aún más nerviosa.

_**-No creo que usted me necesite más, la comida esta lista, así que me retiro. ¡Buen provecho!**_ -¡Maldito sea él y su voz sexy! Era lo único que pensaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba decididamente a la puerta, pero cuando pasó justo al lado de él, lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza, y unos pasos detrás de ella.

_**-Ya le dije que eso lo decido yo…**_ -Cuando la vio pasar no pudo evitar cerrar la puerta y acercarse a su espalda para susurrarle al oído lo que pensaba. _**–Y no quiero que se retire esta noche.**_ –Una sonrisa se escapó en ese susurro al ver que las orejas de ella combinaron con su cabello a causa de sus palabras.

_**-¿¡Q-quién demonios se cree!?**_ –Roja como un tomate y con los nervios alterados por ese susurro en su oído la pelirroja se dio la vuelta empujando al peliazul lejos de ella. _**–¡Dije que me voy y me iré! **_

_**-¿Tanto miedo me tiene?**_ –A pesar de la sorpresa del empujón, el peliazul no había dado nada por perdido.

_**-¡No le tengo miedo, maldito mimado ricachón!**_ _**Pero no por eso quiero estar aquí con usted. **_–Alterada y con furia, con nervios y el alcohol mareando su cabeza la pelirroja puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a largarse.

_**-¡Jajaja! Y por eso tiene esas ganas de huir.**_ -sin darle mucho tiempo colocó su mano en la puerta evitando la huida de la pelirroja. _**–Demuéstreme que no me tiene miedo y véame a la cara mientras me dice que no quiere que yo esté cerca.**_ –Acercando su cuerpo al de la mujer y respirando sobre el cuello de esta el peliazul disfrutaba de los temblores que provocaba en la pelirroja. _**-Incluso dejaré pasar por alto todos los insultos que me ha dicho ¿No soy un señor bondadoso, acaso?**_ –Respirando hondo para inhalar el delicioso aroma de esa mujer el peliazul poco a poco perdía su control, aunque aún no se daba cuenta.

_**-¡Jodete!**_ –El aliento del peliazul en su cuello la intoxicaba, se dio cuenta que él estaba tomado, cada palabra de él estaba envuelta en el aroma del whisky, su cuerpo tan cerca del de ella la hacía temblar, pero ella no podía dejarse, se dio vuelta y lo encaró levantando su rostro para compensar la diferencia de altura. _**–Dije que me largo, bastardo.**_ –Y sin más dio vuelta al pomo de la puerta, una, dos, tres veces, intentó darle vuelta, pero no abria…

_**-¡Vaya, vaya! Sin duda que es valiente y mal educada. Pero no importa, aunque sea una salvaje no podrá abrir una puerta sin la llave.**_ –Sin alejarse un centímetro de ella, le mostró la llave que hacía un momento utilizó para cerrar el único escape de la mujer.

_**-¡¿QUÉ¡? ¿¡CUÁNDO!?**_ –De pronto el coraje se le escapó, la cercanía de ese hombre para con ella se le hizo aún más real, pero algo dentro de ella no odiaba del todo la situación. _**-¡DEME ESA LLAVE!**_

_**-Claro, cuando me demuestre que no me tiene miedo.**_ –La respiración acelerada de la mujer hacia que la cercanía con ella fuese un suplicio, sus senos rozaban su cuerpo, sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, su cabello rojo lo encendía. _**–Entonces, ¿Me lo va a demostrar?**_ –Con una sonrisa torcida se acercó a ella y la hizo chocar con la puerta.

_**-¿Acaso quiere que lo golpee de nuevo? Si no me deja salir lo haré y sin ningún remordimiento.**_ –Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca, ese apuesto rostro, ese cuerpo que la apretujaba contra la pared se sentía tan bien hecho ¿Qué habría debajo de esa camisa de vestir negra?

_**-Pero que violenta… aunque admito que no me molesta esa agresividad, claro, si se enfocará en otros aspectos… Esa mirada decidida pidiéndome… no, más bien, exigiendo más… solo pensarlo…**_ -No sé dio cuenta en que momento sus pensamientos se volvieron palabras, tampoco sé dio cuenta cuando sus palabras se volvieron hechos, sin aguantar más estampó su boca en la de la pelirroja, apasionadamente, con la imagen mental de una pelirroja en pleno éxtasis, despeinada y sudorosa, exigente y salvaje, sin siquiera usar sus manos la apegó más a él utilizando la puerta tras ellos, lamió, beso, y cuando sintió que ella se recuperó de la sorpresa y trató de alejarlo le mordió el labio inferior para tomar por completo su boca utilizando su lengua, degustando el sabor a vino y fresas de esa boca que era suya en ese momento, inclusive cuando ella lo mordió fuertemente para que la dejará y el sabor metálico de la sangre se hizo presente, el sabor de ella no dejó sus sentidos, ni tampoco lo haría esa imagen de ella entre asustada y excitada, con sus mejillas rojas y un poco de sangre de él en su boca hinchada.

_**-¡Si eso es lo que quería, ahora déjeme ir! **_–Fue casi un susurro, por alguna razón ese beso le había quitado toda la molestia, tenía miedo de lo que sintió al recibir el beso, miedo de esas ganas de más.

_**-Soy un mimado sabe, al menos es lo que usted piensa de mí, así que ahora que me demostró que no es miedo, quiero saber por qué se contiene.**_ –Colocando sus brazos a cada lado de ella, envolviéndola pero sin tocarla se acercó a su oído. _**-¿Por qué huye de lo que quiere?**_

_**-Yo no… yo no…**_ -Maldito fuera él y su razón.

_**-Apuesto que una mujer como usted ha estado con el que quiere cuando quiere. ¿Por qué negarse ahora?**_

_**-No sé de qué habla…**_

_**-Con ese cuerpo endemoniado y con esa cara de diosa… ¿Cree qué me engaña con tanto pudor?**_

_**-¡No sé equivoque! Yo no soy ninguna p…**_

_**-¡Perdón!**_ –Con voz sincera el peliazul la interrumpió. _**–No quise decir eso, no soy de los que piensan que una mujer que disfruta del placer sea una mujer fácil al contrario, creo que cada mujer está en su derecho de hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo sin ser señalada. **_–Descansando su frente en el hombro de ella suspiró, como una persona agotada de la vida. _**–Discúlpeme…**_

_**-Es-está bien…**_ -No lo entendía _¿Por qué de pronto parecía tan vulnerable? __**–Déjelo así… además tiene razón en lo que dice…**_

_**-¡Hum! ¿Me está dando la razón? ¿Acaso ya me golpeó y estoy soñando?**_ –Sonriendo en el hombro de la pelirroja sintió que ese aroma lo relajaba más que el whisky que no había parado de beber esa noche.

_**-Idiota…**_ -Sonriendo la pelirroja se fue relajando también. _**–Si lo hubiese golpeado no sería capaz ni de soñar. **_

_**-¡Jajaja! Entonces me alegro de eso…**_ -No pudo reprimir reir, esa mujer lo descolocaba. _**–Entonces, me permitirá ser el segundo, o el tercero o el número que sea.**_ –Dejando su hombro y acercando su boca a la de ella los ojos de Jellal miraron a los de la pelirroja buscando una luz de deseo. _**–O acaso seré el primero… y por eso tiene miedo…**_

_**-¡Eso a usted no le importa!**_ –Es que tanto le gustaba burlarse de ella. _**-¿O de pronto si le está importando el número? ¿Le importa que otros hombres me hayan hecho gemir antes? ¿Le da miedo no llenar mis expectativas? ¿Se siente incapaz de llegar al nivel que mis hombres anteriores? **_–Con una sonrisa maligna y llena de lujuria Erza le devolvía la mirada al peliazul, ella era Erza, no iba a perder contra él. No lo iba a dejar intimidarla.

_**-Así que todo ese pudor era una fachada para hacerme caer…**_ -Por algún motivo se molestó al escuchar todas esas palabras de experta y se alejó un poco de ella inconscientemente.

_**-Así que al final tanta palabrería y de hombre solo tiene la apariencia… Ahora deme la llave, quiero ir a descansar.**_ –Sin querer, su voz sonó un poco decepcionada.

_**-No juegue con fuego…**_

_**-¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo?**_

_**-No sabe lo que dice…**_

_**-Es usted el que no lo sabe, ahora deme la llave, aún tengo tiempo de salir y buscar una fogata con la que quemarme.**_ –Con un poco de molestia se abalanzó hacia la mano en la que el peliazul sujetaba la llave, lo que no esperó fue ser apresada contra la puerta de nuevo…

_**-Repita lo que dijo…**_ -Sin darle tiempo de pensar a la pelirroja colocó una de sus piernas en medio de las de ella. _**–¡Repítalo!**_

_**-D-dije que voy a salir… **_

_**-¿A buscar qué?**_

_**-A usted no le importa.**_

_**-¿Con un vago cualquiera? ¿Con el primero que se encuentre?**_

_**-¡A usted no le importa! ¡Quítese!**_

_**-¿Y qué si quiero ser yo quien se lo dé?**_

_**-No sabe lo que busco…**_

_**-¿Segura?**_ –Y sin esperar la respuesta de ella, utilizó su rodilla para rozar la intimidad de ella, recreando una embestida, haciéndola gemir con ese roce.

_**-Umm… …**_ -Tuvo que morderse un labio para no gemir más fuerte.

_**-Es lo que quería ¿No?**_ –Repitiendo el movimiento con su rodilla y besando el cuello de la pelirroja. _**-Entonces, ¿Se va seguir reprimiendo?**_ –Su voz era una súplica llena de lujuria.

_**-Yo… mmm… yo…**_ -Las caricias que le daba con la rodilla la tenían mareada, los labios de él en su cuello la dejaban sin palabras, pero de algo estaba segura, hace mucho tiempo que lo único que hacía era dejar de lado lo que ella quería, controlarse, centrarse, no equivocarse, como pelear por su carrera, no lo hizo para no perjudicar a los demás, estaba harta, estresada por todo lo que había pasado, y justo ahora ese hombre le daba algo que deseaba y no sabía, y lo estaba disfrutando… así que _¿Por qué no?_ _**–Yo… yo…**_ -Como su voz parecía no querer funcionar decidió usar acciones, llevó sus manos al cuello de la camisa del hombre y lo atrajo hacia así, hasta sus labios, dejando que sus labios y su lengua le dieran la respuesta, suplicando por dentro que el fuese capaz de entenderlo. Cuando minutos llevaba ese beso… ¿A quién le importa?

_**-Esa es… esa es su respuesta…**_ -Cuando necesitaron respirar y el beso se cortó el peliazul ya entendía que lo que estaba por pasar era algo que ambos deseaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¡Maldición! Se sentía como un niño. Pero quería estar seguro. No era tan maldito como ella creía.

–_**Entonces, tome…**_ -Le entregó la llave a la pelirroja. _**–No quiero que piense que le estoy obligando. Si quiere irse, me contendré…**_ -Suspirando y chocando la frente con la de ella, esperó la respuesta.

_**-Idiota…**_ -Una risa salió de sus labios, cuando sus bocas se separaron y vio el adorable sonrojo en la cara de él sabía que estaba decidida, arrojando la llave lejos de ella tomó el rostro del peliazul. _**–Parece que lo que quiero no ésta del otro lado de esta puerta…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aclaraciones:<span>**

**(1) **Lucy le dice Laxus Nii, no porque sean hermanos en realidad, sino porque han crecido juntos. Lo mismo pasará con Jellal.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:<span> **

¡Jojo! Ya explicado el por qué de mi tardanza con el cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. De verdad que escribirlo me ayudó a distraerme de todas las cosas raras que siento. xDD Para los que también están leyendo **ZODIAC**, ¿Adivinen qué? Decidí hacerlo longfic, probablemente lo actualice a finales de semana y sí, habrá **NaLu.** ¡Gracias a la gente que se interesó por él! n-n Espero sus sugerencias, quejas, apoyo y demás en los reviews que me alegran tanto. Q-Q Los agradezco mucho.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Agradecimientos<span>: **

**Claudia:** _Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia. Jajaja! Lo del pikachu también me dio risa cuando lo escribía, en especial el doble sentido con el que Mira le dice a Erza. xDD Me alegra mucho que te haya hecho reir. Lo de Jellal y Erza apenas empezó en este cap. :3 ¡Jojojo! Espero leer tu opinión para este cap. De nuevo gracias. N-n7_

**Jake Hook:**_De verdad que amo que les haya dado risa, porque sinceramente me reía cuando lo escribí. xDD Gracias por las buenas críticas y espero tenerte por acá leyendo lo que falta. Me animan mucho con sus opiniones. n-n7_

**Oni No Ao:** _O debo decir Oni No Ero… e,e ¡Jojojo! Como es mi primer fic no sé como vaya a quedar pero intentaré no decepcionarlos. Entiendo lo que dices, aunque ya van 5 caps en la historia solo han avanzado dos días. xDD Pronto tendré que hacer saltos temporales (?) D: Gracias por tu review, ¡Me animan mucho! t,t7_

**Sonatika:** _¡Yey! Logré sacarte un grito de fangirl, de algún modo siento que estoy logrando metas. xDD Me alegra un montón que te encante la historia. Sobre tu pregunta, es probable que aparezcan más, aunque aún no decido del todo. xD Espero que sigas pendiente de la historia y dándome a conocer tus opiniones, las aprecio mucho, así que muchas gracias por el tiempo para dejar tu review. T_T7_

¡A todos los **follows**, _**favs **_y _**lectores misteriosos**_, muchas gracias por leer esta historia!** (**_**Visiten ZODIAC)**_ Sin más,

_**¡Adieu! ¡Nos leemos en las historias! n_n /**_


	6. Sonrisa

**¡Hola! Capitulo algo corto pero sustancioso o eso espero. ¡Que lo disfruten! Espero saber que tal les pareció en los reviews, es mi primer lemmon, no me tiren tomates. Q_Q**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son creaciones de Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Lemmon. Vamos, que esta rankeado M por algo. e,e

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI<strong>

**~SONRISA~**

* * *

><p>–<em><strong>Entonces, tome…<strong>_ -Le entregó la llave a la pelirroja. _**–No quiero que piense que le estoy obligando. Si quiere irse, me contendré…**_ -Suspirando y chocando la frente con la de ella, esperó la respuesta.

_**-Idiota…**_ -Una risa salió de sus labios, cuando sus bocas se separaron y vio el adorable sonrojo en la cara de él sabía que estaba decidida, arrojando la llave lejos de ella tomó el rostro del peliazul.

–_**Parece que lo que quiero no ésta del otro lado de esta puerta -**_Porque había dicho algo así, no lo sabía y no le importaba, ahora lo único que la motivaba era ese hombre que tenía enfrente de ella.

_**...En una habitación, la caída de una llave resonó…** _

No sabía que pensar, creyó que al darle la llave ella solo huiría pero no fue así, estaba confuso, pero por suerte no era necesario pensar, solo dejarse llevar, no solía hacerlo, pero esa mujer lo hacía actuar diferente, sin más volvió a estampar los labios en la boca de la mujer en un húmedo y apasionado beso, sintiendo como sus lenguas luchaban, como sus respiraciones se agitaban, sus cuerpos pedían más, el rostro de ella estaba enrojecido e irradiaba calor por todo su voluptuoso cuerpo, acercó su mano hasta uno de los pechos de ella y entonces se detuvo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. _**-¿Entonces, tengo permiso de ponerle las manos encima?**_ –Recordaba que solo hace unas horas ella se lo había prohibido.

_**-¡Maldito ricachón!**_ _**Solo no haga que me arrepienta de darle permiso… **_-Fue lo único que dijo antes de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y atraerlo hacia sí para reiniciar ese beso que ya no le era suficiente, tampoco lo era para el peliazul, así que con el permiso concedido tomó uno de los pechos de la pelirroja en su mano y lo apretó posesivamente, recibiendo a cambió un gemido de la dueña, su lengua se movió rauda, saboreando la cavidad de la ojicafe mientras con una de sus manos continuaba masajeando el pecho ella por sobre la ropa, la otra mano envolvía la cintura de esta para atraerla más hacia sí, ella una mucama, el su jefe, las luces encendidas, los ventanales abiertos que parecían más bien una inmensa pared de cristal, todo eso hacía que fuese peligroso, excitante… con todo eso mareando su cabeza el peliazul dejó la boca de la mujer para dirigir su atención al blanco y delicado cuello, descendiendo lentamente, lamiendo, besando, inhalando ese aroma embriagante, la mano que estaba tocando el pecho de la mujer descendió para liberar los botones visibles de la blusa, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cada botón dejaba más visible el sostén blanco de encaje que apresaba esos pechos redondos de color crema, finalmente la mano se topó con el lazo del cuello y lo soltó, como si abriese un ansiado regalo, la blusa se abrió por completo, los pechos que parecían liberados de una prisión se levantaban hacia el con cada gemido y respiración de la pelirroja, le pedían atención, una atención que él no les negaría, sin pensarlo mucho abandonó el cuello de la mujer y besó el escote en su puro centro, sintiéndola temblar de tal manera que lo hizo sonreír, se dirigió con su boca al pecho izquierdo, besando y lamiendo por sobre el sostén, mientras con su mano masajeaba el izquierdo, la mujer no podía hacer más que gemir y arquearse hacia él_. ¡Demonios, necesitaba más de ella! _Soltó su cintura y comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco negro y los botones de la blusa que se escondían bajo él, bajo con sus labios desde los pechos de la pelirroja hasta su vientre plano lamiendo cada centímetro de piel, cuando llegó al inicio de la falda, metió sus manos bajo esta y ascendió hasta el borde de la lycra que ella usaba para evitar que le viesen la ropa interior cuando trabajaba. _**-¡Vaya pudorosa!**_ –Susurró mientras lo bajaba. Sonrió de nuevo al ver como ella misma alzaba un poco los pies para quitárselo por completo junto con los zapatos, cuando volvió a meter las manos dentro de la falda para bajar también las bragas la escuchó reñir en un susurro, subió su mirada y vio esos ojos llenos de fuego, lujuria y un poco de enojo. _**-¡Yo también tengo derecho de ver!**_ –Fue lo que la pelirroja con un mohín adorable le reclamada. No pudo evitar reírse y volverse a poner a su altura. _**–Bien, mira…**_ -Tomando las manos de ella las dirigió a su camisa. _**–Me gusta la justicia…**_ -La pelirroja comenzó con su tarea justiciera. Desabrochó botón tras botón hasta exponer ese cuerpo que parecía esculpido en piedra, _¡Ese bastardo estaba más bueno que el Wi Fi gratis! _Pasó sus manos por desde sus abdominales endurecidos hasta sus pectorales definidos, acariciando, primero nerviosamente, luego con posesión, sin pedir permiso pasó la camisa por los brazos fuertes del peliazul y la hizo caer al suelo, beso sus brazos, su pecho, se acercó al cuello del hombre y lo mordió por instinto, se sintió tan bien cuando lo escuchó ahogar un gruñido… sintió las manos de él en el borde de su falda buscando el botón para deshacerse de ella, y ya que a ella no le gustaba quedarse atrás quitó el seguro de la faja y soltó el botón del pantalón de él, ambas prendas cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo. Mientras el atacaba el cuello de ella y la apegaba hacia sí; ella sentía la erección de él contra su cuerpo, se sentía a desmayar aunque aún quería más, al parecer era más pervertida de lo que creía, porque mientras el devoraba su cuello, observó sobre su hombro la imagen de ellos dos semidesnudos y abrazados que reflejaba el cristal de los ventanales, se excitó más, lo que provocó que arañará la espalda al peliazul, este a su vez respondió mordiéndole el cuello, dejando también una marca mientras le soltaba el cabello que aún estaba atado en una coleta alta, cuando la escuchó gemir fuertemente se alejó de ella para contemplarla; excitada, agitada, con el cabello enmarcando su figura demoniaca, sus pechos bajando y subiendo en su sostén blanco, sus bragas negras de encaje y aún con las medias negras altas del uniforme, esa mujer había nacido para enloquecer a los hombres. La pelirroja se cohibió al verse examinada, los ojos de ese hombre eran los de un cazador y al parecer ella era la presa, intentó taparse con sus manos pero lo que sintió al momento fue como el la cargaba en brazos dirigiéndose a la cama _¿De verdad todo esto estaba pasando?_ Solo llevaban unas horas de conocerse… Sin embargo no quería que esto fuese solo su imaginación, con ese pensamiento en mente sorprendió al hombre cuando rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de este y comenzó a besarlo con aún más pasión. Cuando llegaron hasta la enorme cama él se detuvo y se sentó con ella en sus piernas, dejando la espalda de ella chocar con su pecho _**–Bien, ya no hay manera de que me detengas…**_ -Fue lo último que le susurró al oído antes de meter una de sus manos por las bragas de la pelirroja, sintiéndola mojada y cálida, besando su espalda masajeó la zona intima de ella mientras la escuchaba gemir en su oído, arqueándose para él, cuando la pelirroja intentó cerrar las piernas, él con su mano libre estrujó uno de los pechos de esta, logrando que la pelirroja no se resistiese más, el sostén cedió a la acción abriéndose y liberando los senos de la mujer, el peliazul aprovecho para tomarlos con su mano libre, acariciando los pezones rosas, pellizcando y endureciéndolos para él, mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con la parte baja de ella. Ella estaba tan húmeda, tan entregada, sus gemidos eran música y el no aguantaba más, en especial luego de que la pelirroja comenzase a restregarse en su regazo deseosa de más y es que eso era lo que ella quería, el calor que la invadía desde su centro era insoportable e irresistible _**-¡MÁS!**_ –Fue el gemido que se le escapó mientras sentía las manos del peliazul tocar su intimidad, sus pechos y sentir la erección de él en su trasero, no pudo evitar gemir, no pudo evitar moverse, lo que al parecer fue lo necesario para que el peliazul reaccionara _¿Qué tanto se podía llegar a desear algo que hasta ahora no sé sabía que fuese necesario? _

**…_La noche era fresca… la habitación antes cálida, estaba ardiendo…_**

El peliazul no aguantó más y acostó a la pelirroja, debajo de él, se deshizo por completo del sostén y tomó con su boca lo que poseyó antes con sus manos, lamió desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta la cumbre de los mismos, su lengua jugueteó con esos botones rosas, sacando suspiros y gemidos que la pelirroja ya no podía reprimir ni siquiera sujetando con fuerza las negras y suaves sabanas de la cama, cuando se cansó de lamer sus suaves pechos descendió de nuevo por su vientre dejando un camino húmedo, se acercó a su bragas y mordió lentamente su cadera, sacándole un gritito ahogado a la pelirroja quien no pudo evitar cubrir con una de sus manos su boca, el hombre siguió bajando, vio a los ojos de la mujer y sonriéndole con malicia beso su intimidad húmeda por sobre las bragas, observando como ella abría sin darse cuenta sus piernas, beso por dentro de sus muslos, mordiendo la orilla de una de las medias que aun llevaba la mujer la fue bajando hasta quitársela por completo, ascendió nuevamente besando y lamiendo la pierna que acababa de desnudar, tomó la otra media e hizo lo mismo, aún más lentamente, mientras que con las manos bajaba la [ultima prenda que le cubría, le encantaba ver suspirar a esa mujer, impaciente, despeinada… _SUYA_… se sintió posesivo y en un arrebató al verla cerrar los ojos y dejándose ir con las caricias se posó sobre ella, sujetó su cabello atrayéndola hacia sí y tomó su boca, fuerte, necesitado, no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que jalaba ese cabello escarlata hasta que sintió como ella mordía fuertemente su labio para llamar su atención. _**–No sé qué intentas, pero me gusta mucho mi cabello.**_ –Fue lo que entre suspiros y con labios hinchados la pelirroja le dijo. _**–A mí también… me gusta…**_ -Por alguna razón se sonrojó al decir algo tan simple y tan verdadero. Acarició el rostro de la pelirroja con dulzura insospechada en él y abrió sus piernas con la otra mano. _**–Eres tan hermosa…Erza…**_ -Y observando la sorpresa de la pelirroja en sus hermosos ojos cafés se adentró en ella de una sola estocada, el movimiento fue tan rápido y con tanta decisión que apenas pudo sentir como la barrera de ella fue atravesada, observó aturdido, entre la sorpresa y el placer que le generaba esa deliciosa estrechez de ella, la cara de la ojicafe, las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, ella era primeriza y él se adentró sin compasión; se quedó quieto, no quería lastimarla más, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sintió las manos de la pelirroja en su espalda, acercándolo a ella. _**–Sabes, vas a hacer que me arrepienta si esto termina hasta aquí.**_ –Con una lágrima que finalmente resbalaba de uno de sus ojos la pelirroja le sonrió. _**-¿O es que esto es todo? Soy nueva en esto pero ¿Tal vez pueda guiarte con la teoría de lo que sé? **_–Sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja elevó su cadera, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran y que el peliazul se adentrará más en ella, haciéndolo gruñir, haciéndolo volver en sí. _**–Es más altanera de lo que pensé, señorita… prepárese porque va a poner en práctica esa tal teoría.**_ –Besando los labios de la mujer y sonriendo sobre ellos la embistió suavemente, disfrutando del gemido. _**–No se arrepentirá, soy un hombre de palabra…**_

**…_La noche embargaba toda la ciudad, como el placer envolvía el cuerpo de los amantes…_**

Empezó con embestidas lentas y cortas, dejando que ella se acostumbrará a tenerlo dentro, cuando la notó moviéndose junto con él aumentó la velocidad, sacando más y más gemidos, ahogándolos en su boca con sus besos, cuando las uñas de ella se aferraban a su espalda dejando marcas de guerra la embistió más profundo, haciéndola arquearse más; para darle más placer tomó una de las piernas de ella y la puso sobre su cadera, permitiendo acceder más dentro de ella, apegándola más a él, haciéndose uno, gimiendo en sincronía, notó la otra pierna de ella cerrándose sobre él, cómo un abrazo de bienvenida, _¿La puso él, la subió ella?_ No tenía ni idea, estaba ido en las sensaciones que le daban los senos de ella restregándose en su pecho, sus gemidos más y más altos, su miembro entrando y saliendo de esa entrada estrecha…

_**-Mmm… Je..llal… más… más…**_ -El placer no la dejaba hablar, algunos de sus cabellos pegados a su rostro a causa del sudor que ambos generaban con tanto placer, su rostro sonrojado, ojos iluminados con la lujuria y la excitación, una imagen que él no olvidaría, de eso estaba seguro, en especial el sonido de su nombre salir deseoso de esos labios hinchados por sus besos. No hubo necesidad de pedirlo de nuevo, el peliazul la besó apasionadamente y aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, mientras la cama se movía por la pasión de ambos, Jellal sintió como su miembro era apretado aún más por la entrada de la mujer, atrapó el gemido del orgasmo de ella con sus labios, la sintió venirse, vio su rostro inundado de placer y sin soportarlo más se liberó dentro de ella, llenándola de su ser y haciéndola gemir de nuevo de placer, apenas fue consciente de lo demás, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza le acarició el rostro apartándole los mechones húmedos, la vio sonreírle lo que lo hizo sonreír de vuelta y la besó con ternura hasta quedar sin fuerza y arrecostándose sobre ella, sus respiraciones tranquilizándose de a poco, la tranquilidad que hace tiempo no sentía lo embargó y un calor diferente al de hace unos momentos lo llenó cuando sintió que ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le acariciaba el cabello. Sonrió _¿Cuántas veces había sonreído en esa noche?_ Eso era tan extraño… pero la calidez no lo dejaba pensar, cerró sus ojos, cuando sus respiraciones se habían tranquilizado y parecían una sola sintió como ella se trataba de escapar; pero no, esa noche era de él, así que sin pensárselo mucho, se giró con ella en brazos, saliendo de ella y sacando gemidos placenteros de ambos, la abrazó y cuando la sintió mirarlo extrañada la miró a los ojos, la besó y la arrulló en su pecho. _**–Yo no le he dicho que puede retirarse…**_ -Besándola en la frente se entregó al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa.

**…_La noche estaba silenciosa y la bulliciosa habitación cedió al silencio…_**

**_Cuando el hada de los sueños entró en esa habitación, encontró a dos personas que compartían una misma cama y una misma sonrisa…_**

**_Lo que el Hada de los sueños se preguntaba, era por qué en esa casa que no estaba tan cerca ni tan lejos de esa habitación, parecía sonar un látigo, _**

**_¿Alguien estaría siendo castigado?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>T-T <strong>__**Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura…**__** T-T**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón De La Autora En Proceso:<strong>

¡No, no me tiren tomates! T,T Ni por el lemmon, ni por lo corto del cap. La verdad quería dejarlo solo con la apasionada noche, si incluía algo más destruía el ambiente. TT-TT

Por cierto, ya casi terminé con la mudanza, en unos días me instalan el **Wi Fi**, estar con la **Data Card** no es lo mismo. xD Así será más fácil lidiar con la ruptura amorosa. ¡Viendo **anime hasta estallar**! xDDD Rio pero **mi corazón llora**., en fin, a quien le importa. xDDD Gracias por leer, espero que **sigan la historia hasta el final**. n_n7

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos: <strong>

**Hideko Hyuga:**** ¡**Me siento honrada de ser el primer fic de FT que lees! QoQ ¡JerZa Rulez! Me alegra saber que la sigues desde hace tanto y aún más de que me dejases review, me alegra saber lo que piensan de estas cosas que se me ocurren. La prometida de Jellal… Bueno… ya debe de estar por aparecer ¡Jojo! ¿Gruvia Gale? Ummm, en realidad aún no me decido. xD Gracias de nuevo por el review. Espero saber qué opinas de este cap. T-T7 PD: ¿Qué te pareció el final de Naruto? Yo casi lloró de felicidad con el final NaruHina. xD

**Jake Hook:** ¡Es lo que yo digo! ¡Mira es un demonio! Serán las bragas de la discordia. xDDD Bueno, ya que leíste lo que pasó… ¿Qué te pareció? O.O Gracias por seguir mi historia y por los reviews que agradezco de corazón. n_n7

**Oni No Ero:** Ya te cambié el nombre. xD ¡Fallaste! Si hubo lemmon, aunque espero saber qué tal te pareció. O,O Gracias por avisarme cuando fallo, ahora lo releo antes de publicarlo, agradezco que notes las mejoras. Q_Q)b ¿Gruvia? Umm… puede ser… puede ser… Parece que lo del Pikachu si causo mucha gracia, me hace feliz. xDDD Trato de actualizar por semana. ¡Así que… ahora ve y actualiza tu ff! e,e xD Gracias de nuevo por los reviews y las acotaciones.

**Ulquii Kiee:** ¡Jajajaja! No debería reírme de tu vivencia de reírte en el trabajo pero me alegra que te haya causado gracia a tal grado. xDDDD Ese pikachu es un diablillo. xD Con lo de las personalidades, trato de mantener una base, por ejemplo, Erza es decidida y de armas tomar en la serie, acá trato de reflejarla igual aunque en otros ambos, agregándole la chispa de la comedia romántica y la pimienta de las hormonas. xD Lo mismo con los demás. Jellal hasta ahora es el considero más OOC, pero si dejo al Jellal igual que la serie este fic no avanzaría. ¡Maldito, no la besó en la playa! e,e Aunque su carácter se mostrará aún más en lo que viene. De verdad muchas gracias por dejar de lado esas fallas y leer el fic. T,T Espero saber qué tal te pareció este cap. Muchas gracias de nuevo. n_n

**Sonatika:** Ese pikachu bandido se robó las risas, me alegra mucho. xD Bueno, la prometida la conocerán pronto… chancharachan…. ¿Será que se entera que ese no era el traje verdadero? xDDD Gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews que alegran el corazón. ¿Qué te pareció la noche que pasaron? O.O

**YuikotegawaMin: **¡Muy buenos sentidos, acertaron completamente! XDD Fanatica lunática de lemmon y Jerza, ¿Qué te pareció el cap? O.O Muchas, muchas gracias por el review. n_n7

**Claudia:** me alegra que te guste el Jellal atrevido, ewe. Es que si lo dejaba igual que en la serie aún no se atrevería ni a hablarle. xD ¡Aún me da furia recordar que no la beso en la playa! Erza celosa…. ¡Jojojo! ¡Jojojo! ¿Qué tal te pareció el lemmon que predijiste? Gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme saber tus opiniones. T_T)b

**Elinash:** Pues acá la conti… ¿Qué te pareció? O.O ¡Muchas gracias por el review! O.O7

* * *

><p><strong>¡Favs, Follows y Lectores Misteriosos. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia!<strong>

Sin más, me despido. ¡Nos leemos en las historias!

**¡Adieu! n_n7**


	7. Un Día Largo

¡Hola! Me alegra que les gustara el cap pasado. Acá uno nuevo para leer… ¡Jojojo! Espero que les guste. D:

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son creaciones de Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII<strong>

_** ~Un Día Largo~ **_

* * *

><p><em>Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero tal pensamiento no duró ni dos latidos de corazón, ese calor que la rodeaba no era el de su cobija, eran los brazos y el pecho de un hombre y ella sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Jellal Fernandes. Su jefe inmediato. El bastardo sin piscina. El maldito mimado. El que la hizo pedir más hace solo unas… ¿Horas, minutos? El pensar en el tiempo que llevaba descansando entre los brazos de ese hombre la hizo levantarse de pronto, por supuesto que toda acción tiene una reacción, en especial si esa acción es un golpe en la barbilla al hombre que estaba plácidamente dormido. <em>

_**-¡Q-QUE DEMONIOS!**_ –Fue la reacción instintiva del peliazul al golpe que recibió, incorporándose un poco y sobando su barbilla.

_**-Y-yo yo… lo siento…**_ -Fue lo único que pudo articular mientras se sobaba la cabeza agresora. La pelirroja estaba aún aturdida por el sueño, el golpe y todas las sensaciones que había experimentado y que despertaron al ver el rostro del peliazul.

_**-¿¡Tú!?**_ –Al parecer el golpe lo había dejado un poco lerdo. _**–No… no lo soñé.**_ –Un murmullo imperceptible para la pelirroja fueron las palabras del hombre que parecía estar conectando recuerdos de lo que había pasado en esa cama, poco a poco recordaba todo, cada detalle, pero fue distraído por la sabana que resbalaba del cuerpo de la pelirroja exponiendo de nuevo esos hermosos y grand…

_**-¡Idiota!**_ –Con un golpe la ojicafe interrumpió los pensamientos del peliazul. _**-¡Deja de ver lo ajeno!**_ –Tan roja como su cabello, se levantó de la cama tapándose con una de las sabanas negras y miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. _¡Tanto había dormido! _

_**-¡Auch! No sé por qué te molestas, si no recuerdo mal, hace unas horas todo eso…**_-un breve silencio y una mirada sugerente de pies a cabeza dejaron muy claro que era _¨eso¨_ _**-Fue mío…**_ -Mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa sugerente el peliazul se sentó por completo en la cama. _**–O ¿Es que ahora se arrepiente? Y antes de que conteste le recuerdo, no hay devoluciones… pero pueden haber repeticiones.**_

_**-¡Jódete! Estas mal si piensas que… si piensas que… esto va… ¡A repetirse!**_ –Quería sonar más determinada pero por alguna razón su mente había puesto replay a los momentos de esa noche. _**-¡Me largo!**_ –Sin decir más se volteó en busca de su ropa. _¡Maldito desorden!_ Sus bragas y sus medias altas tiradas al pie de la cama junto con los boxers de ese tipo, su sostén al lado de la cama en la que estaba él, su blusa, enagua y demás estaban tirados cerca de la puerta. Entre más prendas recogía, más vergüenza le daba y lo peor era que ese bastardo no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

_**-Lo que puedo concluir**_ –Un alegre pensamiento rondaba su cabeza en ese momento y debía ser expresado. _**–Es que no se arrepiente de nada, eso es bueno. ¡Muy bueno! O mejor dicho, ¡YO soy bueno, muy bueno! **_-Tuvo que contener la risa cuando la pelirroja soltó la ropa al escuchar lo que él dijo. _**– ¿Cierto? Señorita Scarlett.**_ –La diversión estaba impresa en su voz.

No podía soportar más a este engreído. _¿Quién le dijo a ella qué se metiera con un mimado de primera clase?_ Pero no, ella era Erza Scarlett, reconocida por su lengua afilada como espada, sus palabras de ataque la envolvían como una armadura salida del mismísimo purgatorio, así que mientras; cubierta entre las sabanas, deslizaba las bragas por sus piernas, junto toda la serenidad que pudo y atacó. _**–Si hubiese sido bueno no me negaría a una repetición, pero de lo malo con una probada basta y sobra. Parece que en todos estos años no me estaba perdiendo de gran cosa o tal vez**_ _**sea que usted no tiene la ¨Gran cosa¨…**_ -La maldad y la diversión estaban impresas en cada silaba que salió de sus labios y la pelirroja lo dejó traslucir más al mirar a los ojos al peliazul con una especie de decepción y burla.

_**-¡¿Q-Q-QUUUÉ!?**_ –Fue como si una roca de una tonelada le cayera en la cabeza.

_**-Lo que dije, en fin, echando a perder se aprende…**_ -Restándole importancia con un movimiento de sus hombros subió su falda y se dirigió a buscar el sostén que estaba al lado de la cama.

_**-¡JA! Claro, habla la que no tiene experiencia…**_ -Esa bruja no lo iba a dejar tan mal… parado.

_**-Eso es cierto, y aún parece que no obtuve ninguna…**_ -Bostezando y exasperando al peliazul se agachó para tomar su sostén.

_**-¡AH SÍ!**_ –El golpe fue fuerte, pero él no era un debilucho, se levantó y sujetó a la mujer por la cintura. _**-¡Aún puedo enseñarle más!**_ –Y una vez más, esos labios los hizo suyos. Cuando sintió que la pelirroja le devolvía el beso sonrió sobre sus labios, pero una bofetada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

_**-¡Ya le dije que no volverá a pasar!**_ –Roja como un tomate, con el pulso acelerado y la mente vuelta un caos lo empujó lejos de ella y se dirigió a la puerta. _¡Huir!_. Era la manera de salvarse de él y… de ella misma.

_**-Se le olvida algo… ¿Acaso lo va a dejar como recuerdo?**_ –Por supuesto, el sostén seguía en el piso, pero ir por el era arriesgarse demasiado.

_**-Déjeselo si le da la gana…**_ _-¡Maldito sea!_ _Era uno de sus sostenes favoritos._ _**–Fetichista…**_ -Colocándose la blusa sin sostén observó la llave que había tirado la noche anterior, con mucho disimulo dejó caer las medias sobre ella y la recogió sin que él se diese cuenta.

_**-Es usted tan altanera que he decidido castigarla, señorita.**_ –Mientras ella se agachó a recoger las medias, el peliazul se le acercó por detrás colocando su mano en su hombro. _**-¿Quiere lo mismo o desea experimentar algo nuevo?**_ –Susurró al oído de la ojicafe.

_**-Sabe, lo tradicional es bueno…**_ -Aunque nervioso por lo que ese hombre provocaba en ella aprovechó la confusión que su respuesta causó en el peliazul y sujetándolo de la mano inclinó un poco su cuerpo, utilizó un poco de fuerza y mandó a volar por sobre su hombro al hombre que antes la sujetaba. _**–Lo tradicional no falla…**_ -Sonriéndole con maldad mientras corría a abrir la puerta la pelirroja salió del cuarto.

_**-¡Maldita bruja! Me lo merezco por confiado…**_ -Fue lo que escuchó una habitación vacía de un hombre que yacía de espaldas mirando el cielorraso. Extrañamente la voz del hombre agredido parecía divertida. _**-¡Será un día largo!**_

_Mientras tanto, la pelirroja sin perder tiempo salió corriendo hacía su habitación, abrió la puerta dispuesta a librarse de todo lo que sentía en ese momento con un buen baño pero algo la hizo volver al suelo, literal y metafóricamente, todas las maletas ya habían sido llevadas a su habitación y se interpusieron en su perfecta huida, tirada en el suelo y casi aplastada por las maletas antes apiladas la pelirroja suspiró y se rió de todo, hasta de ella misma. Ya tendría tiempo de bañarse y de olvidar todo, por ahora disfrutaría el olor a sándalo que él había dejado impregnado en toda su piel._

_**-¡Como deseo que este día termine ya!**_

**-0-**

_Una llamada a las 5 am la había sacado de su sueño rosa, no solo por lo romántico que era; sino también porque lo protagonizaba con cierto chico de cabellera de igual color, el amor de su adolescencia, Natsu. Con gran pesar abrió sus ojos para salir de su fantasía y encontrarse con la realidad, la realidad de un celular sonando con el tono que tenía predeterminado para las llamadas que tenían que ver con el trabajo_

_**-¡Ahora que salió mal! **_–La rubia se desperezó, tomó agua y contestó de mala gana. _**-¡Aló! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se accidentó por andar de fiesta? ¿Ésta bien? ¿Ya tienen el reemplazo? ¿¡CÓMO QUÉ NO HAY NINGÚN MODELO MASCULINO DISPONIBLE EN TODO EL PAÍS!? ¡ESAS FOTOS DEBEN DE SER TOMADAS HOY MISMO! Es imposible posponer la sesión, ella tiene un vuelo para Rusia mañana mismo ¿Sabes lo que costó conseguir a Juvia para esta edición de trajes de baño? ¡NO! Claro que no quiero a ningún novato, ella es una modelo de renombre, hacerle eso sería un insulto. Llama a todos nuestros contactos, tenemos seis horas antes de la sesión. ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar hasta que tengas buenas noticias!**_ –Sin esperar la réplica la rubia terminó con la llamada. _**–¿¡Dónde se puede conseguir a un hombre para posar con poca ropa y que este más bueno que el hielo en el desierto!? ¡Estúpidos modelos parranderos que se accidentan y estúpidos contratos de exclusividad que no permiten a los pocos modelos aceptables trabajar para mí y mi revista! **_–La rubia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su lap top, sería mejor revisar todas las opciones disponibles en las agencias. _¿Por qué le tenía que pasar todo esto justo en la época en que la demanda de modelos es alta? Hoy sería un día muy largo…_

**-0-**

_La cocina ya olía a pan recién hecho cuando el ama de llaves entró, por supuesto, Mira nunca se había retrasado en sus deberes. El ama de llaves la quería como una nieta, Mira era amable, hacendosa, muy hermosa, recatada, enfocada y si seguía con la lista no acabaría y esa mañana podía decir algo más; a Mira le encantaba cantar y lo hacía muy bien esa mañana._

–_**Seguro dormiste muy bien y tuviste un hermoso sueño, Mira Chan, estás más feliz de lo normal. ¡Buenos días pequeña!**_ –La anciana se acercó a la mesa a desayunar con la peliblanco como lo hacían todas las mañanas.

_**-¡Buenos días, Obaba Sama!**_ –Con una gran sonrisa la peliblanco se dirigió a la mesa con una bandeja con dos tazas de café, leche, azúcar, pan recién horneado, jalea, miel y pancakes de banano con chispas de chocolate. _**–Creo que más que un sueño, me siento… mmm… recargada.**_ –Una risita risueña se escapó de los labios de la joven. Iba a continuar pero el gritó del ama de casa la detuvo.

_**-¡MIRAJANE! ¿Qué te pasó?**_ –Con una rapidez y agilidad para nada compatible con la edad del ama de llaves, Mira se vio sujeta de los hombros por la anciana señora quién subida a una silla la zarandeaba de los hombros. _**-¿Qué son esas ojeras? ¿Por qué tienes el labio roto? ¿Alguien te lastimó? ¿A quién tengo que matar? Solo necesito un**_ _**nombre y lo tendré aquí sobre esta mesa girando los ojos del dolor…**_ -Los ojos de la anciana relucían con el fuego de la venganza.

_**-E-etto… O-oobaaa Saaamaaa..**_ –Las sacudidas de la anciana no laa dejaban hablar. _**–Oba- Obaba Sama… noooo fueee nadie…**_

_**-No tengas miedo Mira Chan, lo haremos parecer un accidente, una bolsa y …**_ -Soltando los hombros de Mira recreó el siguiente pasó. -_**Y al rio… Nadie sabrá nada…**_

_**-Obaba Sama, no, no es necesario.**_ –La verdad que verla planeando un asesinato la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ni un centro pokemon podría restaurar a su pikachu si se enfrentaba a un ama de llaves en estado salvaje. _**–Ayer en la noche me tropecé en mi casa, ya sabe que ayer me retiré antes que usted porque estaba cansada, pues por eso no me fije y cuando entré a mi habitación me enredé con las pantuflas y paff… caí al suelo y me mordí el labio. ¡Jeje! Y bueno… luego no me pude dormir del golpe y me puse a jugar videojuegos para distraerme y bueno, terminé sin dormir. ¡Tehe! **_–Dándose un golpecito en la cabeza y sacando la lengua Mira adorablemente terminó su explicación.

_**-Ummmmm… **_

Sonrisa angelical

_**-Ummmmm…**_

Sonrisa y resplandor marca Strauss.

_**-Miraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Chaaaaaaan….**_ –Con lágrimas en los ojos la anciana la abrazó. _**–¡No me vuelvas a asustar así, ten más cuidado y no te desveles tanto!**_

_**-¡Hai! No volverá a pasar.**_ –Abrazando a la anciana Mira no pudo evitar sonreír, ella la protegía mucho debido a todo lo que Mira había pasado antes de llegar a trabajar en la mansión de los Heartfilia. _**–¡Arigatou, Obaba Sama!**_ –Mientras ambas mujeres se abrazaban, la puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió dejando pasar a una pelirroja.

_**-¡Buenos días, Obaba Sama, Mira!**_ –Sin esperar respuesta de esa bola de resplandor que parecían esas dos en su abrazo, la pelirroja se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la mesa.

_**-¡Buenos días, Erza Chan!**_ –Finalizando el abrazo la anciana mujer se sentó en su lugar.

_**-¡Buenos días, Er Chan! Pareces un poco cansada. ¿Estudiaste hasta tarde?**_ –La peliblanco le ofreció el azúcar a su amiga.

_**-H-hai…**_ -Evitando mirarla, la pelirroja buscaba el azúcar que justamente le ofrecía su amiga.

_**-¡Ara, Er Chan! Toma, el azúcar. **_

_**-Oh, si. Arigat… ¡MIRA!**_ –La pelirroja al ver la cara de su amiga, se levantó de un brincó y sujetó a la peliblanco de los hombros mientras sostenía el tenedor con el que iba a comerse un pancake. _**-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué son esas ojeras? ¿Por qué tienes el labio roto? ¿Alguien te lastimó? ¿A quién tengo que matar? Solo necesito un nombre y lo tendré aquí sobre esta mesa y con este tenedor lo atravesaré, como si espadas celestiales cayeran del cielo para castigarlo ¡Dímelo! Nadie se enterará, accidentes pasan todo el tiempo, y hay muchas alcantarillas donde tirar un cadáver…**_

_**-E-er Ch-an… **_

_Sin duda Mira tenía tres cosas claras en ese momento, había gente que la quería, la gente tenía muy claro donde depositar un cadáver de ser necesario y su pikachu tenía muchos enemigos naturales. _

_También parecía que iba a ser un día largo para la peliblanco…_

**-0-**

_Cerca de las siete de la mañana un encuentro inusual aconteció cerca de un parque público en las cercanías de la mansión Heartfilia, una mujer con lentes de sol y sombrero de ala ancha se movía con cautela por entre el mencionado lugar, así como quien escapa de alguien. Era divertido verla, esto era lo que pensaba el chico que acababa de terminar con sus ejercicios matutinos y se refrescaba bajo un árbol, la verdad que él no era de prestar atención a la gente, pero ver a la mujer intentar esconderse entre los pequeños arbustos cerca de la fuente se le hizo de lo más entretenido. En especial porque desde la altura en la que él se encontraba podía ver claramente que el parque estaba_ vacío, no entendía _porque la mujer se escondía. De pronto la vio correr desde la fuente hasta las bancas y esconderse detrás del basurero del reciclaje de envases de vidrio, no pudo evitar reírse al verla levantarse como un suricata para revisar sus alrededores. Luego de un rato de esconderse y sacar la cabeza para revisar, al parecer la mujer se convenció de que estaba a salvo y se sentó en una banca, sacó una botella de agua del gran abrigo que llevaba puesto y se quedó contemplando el sol como si no fuese un astro que saliese todos los días, sin dudas esa mujer era rara. El hombre decidió que la diversión ya había pasado y que era_ _hora de regresar a casa pero no sin antes dar una vuelta más alrededor del parque, decidido se levantó, estiró, colocó su cronómetro en cero y abandonó el sitio mientras veía una vez más a la mujer que ahora estaba tranquila en_ _una banca._

–_**Ojalá que no te encuentren**_. -Susurró con una sonrisa burlona. Y empezó a correr.

_**-Por fin, parecía que ese tipo no se iba a ir. Muy bien mujer, ya escapaste por un buen rato.**_ –Un hombre vestido de negro y con cara de perro rabioso observó a la mujer de la banca. Justo desde donde solo hace unos minutos el chico pelinegro estaba observándola. _**–Hoy te obligaré a decir que sí a mi propuesta… **_-sonriendo como un lascivo se encaminó hacia ella en silencio, poco a poco, siempre manteniéndose fuera de la visión de la mujer, no duró mucho hasta quedar detrás de ella y sujetarla del hombro. _**-¡Te tengo!**_ –Sonrió con sus dientes torcidos y confió en su suerte, hasta que un chorro de agua a presión directo a sus ojos lo hizo soltar el agarre permitiendo a la mujer levantarse y refugiarse tras la fuente.

_**-¡Aléjese!**_ _-¡Maldita sea!_ Se confió y estaba segura que el hombre la atraparía si trataba de salir corriendo.

_**-¡Deja de huir, maldita!**_ –Secándose los ojos se colocó al otro lado de la fuente. _**-¡Solo retrasas lo inevitable! **_–Esa mujer era astuta, estaba haciendo tiempo, en lugar de correr se colocó en la fuente, podía pasar horas corriendo en círculo sin atraparla debido a la circunferencia amplia de la fuente.

_**-¡Juvia no irá con usted a ningún lado!**_ –La mujer metió las manos en la fuente y ahuecando las manos comenzó a tirar agua al hombre.

_**-Yo pensé que eras astuta y aquí estas tirando agua como una mocosa.**_ –Rió descaradamente de los intentos de defensa de la mujer, aunque era verdad que le tiraba bastante agua con solo sus manos la mayoría de la misma no llegaba a él y quedaba desparramada en los alrededores de la fuente. _**-¡Ven aquí!**_

_**-¡Juvia ha dicho que no!**_ –Tirando una vez más retrocedió dos pasos, miró hacia atrás y vio un sendero que discurría en dos caminos. Sin pensarlo mucho más corrió con todo lo que tenía hacia allí.

_**-¡Jajaja! Estúpida.**_ –Ahora si la atraparía. Corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad pero lo que menos espero fue resbalar y golpearse la cabeza hasta resonar los dientes. _**-¡Hija de Puta!**_ –Por supuesto, ella usó el agua de la fuente no para atacarlo sino para mojar el suelo de la fuente y volverlo resbaladizo a causa de todo el musgo que había. _**–Ni creas que vas a huir.**_ –Sacó su celular y marcó. _**–Vayan tras ella, en estos momentos va para…**_ –Observó como ella se dirigía a los senderos _¿Cuál tomaría?_ Uno iba hacia el lado oeste del parque y otro hacia el este. Se extrañó cuando la vio detenerse. _¿Estaba dudando? ¡Ja!_ Al parecer no iban a ser necesarios sus hombres, se sobó la cabeza e intentó incorporarse para ir tras ella. De pronto la vio pateando algo con insistencia y una explosión repentina creo una pared de agua por la que ella desapareció impidiéndole ver a él cual sendero había tomado. _**-¡Esa maldita! ¡Rompió un tubo! ¿Es que acaso el agua es su aliada!**_ –Tomó de nuevo su celular y con la rabia a punto de explotar dio las órdenes a sus hombres. _**–Divídanse en dos grupos, cinco al este y cinco al oeste del parque. ¡AHORA!**_ –Cerró sus ojos con rabia y maldijo al agua de todo el planeta.

Ya casi iba a terminar la vuelta al parque cuando vio a la mujer extraña salir de uno de los senderos, parecía cansada y más ansiosa que antes y además parecía que estaba totalmente empapada. _**-¿Se habrá metido a jugar a la fuente?**_ –Con lo extraña que le había parecido lo veía como algo viable. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió seguir corriendo para irse a bañar. Sin embargo, cuando miró de nuevo hacia al frente vio a tres tipos en actitud sospechosa dirigirse hacia ese lado del parque, tres tipos de traje y gafas, a las casi ocho de la mañana, buscando algo. Por otra parte, una mujer de actitud extraña que parece que ha corrido desesperada y que se oculta de algo. Bueno, no había que ser un genio para entenderlo, el problema era saber si debía interferir, tal vez eran los guardaespaldas que la buscaban para protegerla. _**–Bien, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?**_ –No dudo mucho en decidirlo, cuando volvió a ver a la mujer y esta estaba siendo sujetada fuertemente por otros dos tipos iguales a los que venían del otro lado. Corrió hacia ella, aunque tal vez era demasiado tarde, los tipos ya la llevaban a rastras hacia un auto. Los forcejeos de la mujer eran tan desesperados que su sombrero cayó al suelo exponiendo un largo cabello celeste cielo _**-¡Maldita sea! Si me hubiese decidido antes…**_ -Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, no llegaría a tiempo, pero no contaba con que la mujer no era tan delicada como era de esperarse de alguien que huye. Escuchó el grito de uno de los hombres, justo del tipo que le estaba tapando la boca, al parecer la mujer le había mordido la mano, seguidamente al ser soltada por el tipo, utilizó su codo para golpear al otro en la garganta. Lo golpeó tan fuerte que el tipo cayó de rodillas al suelo para luego estampar también la cara. _¿Inconsciente o muerto?_ La verdad no le importaba, la mujer estaba bien, pero aun el otro la intentaba agarrar. El joven corredor se dirigió a todo pulmón hacía ella. El hombre de traje la sujetó del cabello luego de que ella lo abofeteará y le tirará al suelo las gafas del sol. Veinte metros más y podría ayudarla, corrió con la adrenalina a flor de piel. A pesar de que el hombre parecía querer arrancarle el cabello de la fuerza que empleaba en ella la mujer no se rendía, sacó algo de un bolsillo y se lo echó en los ojos, el hombre la soltó y profirió un gritó mientras llevaba sus manos a los ojos y se los restregaba. _**-¡ME ECHASTE PERFUME MALDITA LOCA!**_ –Levantó su puño y con toda la rabia lo dirigió hacia la mujer, ese golpe llevaba tanta fuerza que la dejaría inconsciente, por suerte una patada a toda velocidad impidió al hombre golpearla. _**-¡Vámonos!**_ –El chico había llegado a tiempo, esperaba que el hombre siguiese con vida pero no se detendría a revisar. Tomó a la mujer de la mano y se la llevó corriendo, ya los otros tres tipos venían detrás de ellos.

_**-¿Estás bien?**_ –Sin ver a atrás y buscando como escapar de esos hombres no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haberla ayudado antes.

_**-Yo, yo, si. Pero, por… por favor suélteme y escapé. Sí ayuda a Juvia más estará en problemas.**_ –Hablaba de manera entrecortada, estaba tan cansada, tenía ganas de llorar, tenía hambre y sobre todo estaba agradecida con ese chico de gorra blanca y cabello negro azulado.

_**-No seas tonta, escapar y dejar atrás al que necesita ayuda no es mi estilo.**_ –Qué mujer más extraña. _¿Qué escape? ¿Él?_

_**-No se preocupé, Juvia puede escapar sola, siempre lo hace, por favor no se exponga.**_ –No pudo evitar las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. _Siempre estaba sola_. Solo podía contar con ella misma.

_**-Bueno, no dudo que ¨Juvia¨ pueda hacerlo sola, pero esta vez no lo hará sola.**_ –La sujetó más fuerte de la mano y dobló en una esquina escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

_**-No sabe lo que dice. Juvia trae desgracias a las personas a su alrededor. Por favor márchese, ya me ayudó lo suficiente. **_

_**-¡Mujer terca! Ya le dije que la voy a ayudar. **_

_**-¡Por favor, suelte a Juvia!**_

_**- ¡No!**_ –Volviendo a ver a la mujer le quitó los lentes de sol y la miró a los ojos. _**–Dije que la iba a ayudar.**_ –Se sorprendió de verla con lágrimas en esos lindos ojos azules, era una mujer hermosa, ya entendía porque la perseguían

_**-De verdad se lo agradezco pero… por favor… ¡Váyase!**_ –La mujer de pelo celeste sonrió al chico de todo corazón, de verdad que no tenía palabras para agradecerle. Estaba tan feliz de que alguien quisiera ayudarla. Jaló fuertemente para soltarse del agarre del chico y aunque él la sostenía al principio tan firme de pronto la soltó y cayó al suelo.

_**-Bien. Haga lo que quiera. No seré responsable.**_ –El chico le dio la espalda.

_**-H-hai… Juvia le agradece mucho. Por favor escóndase aquí, Juvia correrá y luego de que ellos la sigan usted podrá escapar de manera segura.**_ –Aunque era lo que le había pedido se sintió triste de nuevo, fue como si nubes grises nublaran sus rayos de sol.

_**-¿Escapar? ¡Ja! Un Fullbuster nunca escapa. Y cuando dice que va a hacer algo lo hace. **_

_**-Pero, pero… usted le dijo a Juvia…**_

_**-Le dije a Juvia que hiciera lo que quisiera y eso es también lo que yo voy a hacer. ¿No cree que eso es lo justo?**_ –Se soltó la chamarra que hasta entonces tenía amarrada en la cintura. _**–Y justo lo que quiero hacer ahora es pegarle una paliza a tres tipos que vienen para acá y proteger a una mujer terca que parece que ésta hecha de agua de tanto que llora.**_ –Volviéndola a ver le guiñó un ojo y le tiró la camisa que sin razón alguna se había quitado. _**–Cámbiese de ropa, aunque este hecha de agua puede resfriarse, vuelvo en un momento. **_–Dejándola con un sonrojo en la cara se fue a encontrar de frente con los tres tipos que los seguían.

_**-Bien, la persecución termina justo aquí. Váyanse ahora o tendré que enfriarles la cabeza yo mismo.**_ –El joven tenía un cuerpo que denotaba que no hablaba por hablar pero la venda que cubría parte de su torso no ayudaba mucho a la hora de intimidar a tres tipos que parecían guardaespaldas.

_**-Hagamos esto fácil mocoso, entréganos a la mujer y te dejamos ir en paz. Los dos tipos que dejaste inconscientes no me caen muy bien así que no te la cobraré por ellos. ¿Qué dices?**_ –El que parecía el líder de los gorilas dio un paso adelante. Era alto, casi dos metros, 100 kilos por lo menos. Sería el más difícil de eliminar si llegaban a pelear_**. –No te preocupes, héroe. No le haremos nada a la chica. Ella es para el jefe, el será delicado con esa mujer. **_

_**-Así que su jefe es buena persona.**_ –Observó a los tres tipos con calma. Definitivamente los otros dos no serían problema. No importa que situación fuese el siempre mantenía fría la cabeza. _**– ¿Puedes llamarlo para confirmar lo que dices?**_

_**-¡Por supuesto! Sabía que se podía resolver esto por las buenas.**_ –Sacó su celular y marcó. Y como el joven pelinegro esperaba, cuando el tipo le pasó el celular se agachó hacia él.

_**-Gracias.**_ –No terminó de agradecer cuando de un brinco asestó una patada en la sien del gorila dejándolo sin sentido, con el celular en la mano y echando espuma por la boca. _**–Pero la verdad no me interesa hablar con un acosador de mujeres.**_ –No sabía si del otro lado de la línea el ¨Jefe¨ lo había escuchado y la verdad no le importaba. Pisó el celular con fuerza y lo destruyó. Los otros dos hombres no salían de su asombro.

_**-¡Mal-maldito!**_ –El más bajo de los dos se recuperó primero y arremetió contra el pelinegro. _**-¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi Onii Tan! **_

_**-¿Onii Tan? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una niñita de 3 años?**_ –Estoico esquivó la patada del chico. Y con un puñetazo en el abdomen lo dejó apenas consiente. _**–Tranquilo, las niñitas deberían ser tranquilas y lindas.**_ –Lo que no esperó es que el hombre que llamaba niñita lo atacará con su cabeza y justo en la clavícula, donde estaba su fractura reciente. Apretando los dientes por el dolor volvió a golpear al hombre y terminó con él con un puñetazo por sobre el pómulo. -_**¡Maldición me confié!**_ –Apenas y tuvo tiempo de quitarse de la puñalada del otro hombre. La fractura le dolía demasiado. Dio tres pasos atrás y lanzó una patada al tipo, pero este era más rápido de lo que parecía ya que la esquivó y lo tomó de la pierna con la intención de apuñalarlo justo en el muslo, como pudo el pelinegro se soltó y por puro reflejo bloqueó con su brazo derecho el puñetazo que venía directo a su cara lo que provocó más dolor en su fractura, soltó un quejido y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. Justo a tiempo. Con la mano izquierda el hombre de traje intento sacarle un ojo con el puñal, apenas lo rozó y por sobre su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a fluir la sangre impidiéndole ver bien, esquivó otro puñetazo y otra estocada, golpeó con su pierna derecha y lo hizo trastabillar pero el hombre recuperó rápido el equilibrio y aprovechando el desbalance del pelinegro al patear utilizó una patada baja para tirar al chico al suelo. _**–Mocoso, no lo tomes personal.**_ –Le colocó el pie sobre la clavícula lastimada. _**–Es mi trabajo… y también me divierte.**_ –Con una sonrisa sádica y torcida levantó el pie con toda la intención de romperle más que la clavícula al pelinegro, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar el dolor.

_Un crujido… algo rompiéndose… haciéndose añicos… un grito lleno de dolor… una especie de líquido descendía por el pecho del pelinegro… y el típico olor de la sangre… ¿Sangre y algo floral?_

_**-Fullbuster Sama ¿Ésta bien?**_ –La mujer peliceleste no se había quedado escondida, en cuanto vio la oportunidad se lanzó hacia el tipo del puñal con la botella de perfume en la mano y se la había quebrado en la cabeza dejando al tipo inconsciente y tirado en el suelo.

_**-¿Qué pasó con ese tipo?**_ –Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a una mujer preocupada sobre él. _**-¿Por qué saliste del escondite?**_

_**-Juvia hizo lo que quería. Ayudar a Fullbuster Sama era lo único que Juvia quería hacer.**_ –Le ayudó a incorporarse con delicadeza. _**–Está sangrando por culpa de Juvia. Le dije que siempre la desgracia sigue a quienes ayudan a Juvia.**_ –Si, otra vez una persona salía dañada por su culpa, las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos.

_**-Basta. No seas tonta es solo un rasguño y además fue por mi culpa. Aprendí malas mañas de cierto idiota y me confié.**_ –Revolviendo el pelo de la mujer evitó verla llorar. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar. Y las lágrimas de esa mujer en especial lo hacían sentirse inútil. _**–Deja de llorar mujer de agua, vas a desaparecer si sigues así.**_

_**-Pero, Fullbuster Sama está herido por ayudar a Juvia.**_ –Ese hombre era tan amable y su mano tan cálida. _¿Por qué la ayudaba?_

_**-¡Bah! Esto es enteramente mi culpa, y deja de llamarme por mi apellido mujer de agua, mi nombre es Gray. Tal vez sea un poco tarde para presentaciones.**_ –Sin decir más, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la chica.

_**-Y Juvia no es una mujer de agua. Juvia es Juvia. ¡Mucho gusto!**_ –Con lágrimas en los ojos y con un lindo sonrojo la mujer aceptó la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

_**-¿Tu mano está bien? Parece que está sangrando. ¡Vaya que fue un buen golpe!.**_ –Mirar al tipo tendido con la cabeza sangrante fue todo un contraste luego de ver la bonita y brillante sonrisa que la chica le dio al aceptar su mano. _**–Una chica bonita y muy peligrosa.**_ –Fue lo que el pelinegro susurro.

_**-¿Qué dijo Gray Sama?**_

_**-T-tu mano… si eso… ¿Tú mano está bien?**_

_**-¡Oh! Solo me corte un poco. No se preocupe por eso, Gray Sama.**_

_**-¿Gray Sama? Podrías quitar lo de sama…**_

_**-Juvia piensa que lo correcto ya que Gray Sama es una persona que merece respeto por qué la salvó.**_

_**-C-c-co-cmo sea ¡Nada de sama!**_ –¿Cómo demonios algo así lo ponía tan nervioso?. ¿¡Y desde cuando él se tenía que tapar la cara por qué se ponía rojo!?

_**-Pero Gray Sama le dijo a Juvia que hiciera lo que quisiera.**_ –Un mohín de reproche brotó en el rostro de la chica de ojos azules. _**-¿Gray Sama está enojado con Juvia?**_ –La tristeza que reflejaron esos ojos lo descolocaron otra vez.

_**-Tsk. Claro que no. Es verdad que yo te dije que hicieras lo que quisieras.**_ –Se rascó la cabeza desesperado por toda la incomodidad que sentía. _**–Bien, será mejor que busquemos algo para limpiar tu herida y alejarnos de aquí es lo mejor.**_

_**-¡H-hai, Gray Sama! **_–Había pasado por varios momentos angustiosos pero gracias a ese chico ella se sentía feliz en ese momento.

Caminaron hasta donde el pelinegro la había dejado antes de enfrentar a los tres gorilas. Tomó la camisa de él y la rasgó, sacó la botella con agua de la chamarra que había dejado ahí también y lavó un poco la tela rasgada.

–_**Muy bien mujer de agua, dame tu mano. **_

_**-Gray Sama debería tratarse sus heridas primero.**_

_**-Mano…**_

_**-De-demo…**_

_**-¡Mano!**_

_**-Gray Sama…**_

_**-Si no me das tú mano no me trataré mis heridas…**_

_No hubo manera de discutirle más. Él era testarudo._

No tardaron mucho limpiando la sangre de la mano de ella y luego vendándola con otro pedazo de camisa. En realidad duraron más con la herida sobre el ojo del chico pelinegro ya que él se negaba a ser ayudado, al final accedió ya que no había manera de que esa mujer se echará para atrás.

_No había manera de discutirle. Ella era testaruda._

_**-Bien, ya no hay sangre a la vista. Ten.**_ –El chico se levantó y le dio su chamarra. _**-Será mejor que te cambies. No sabemos si hay más personas siguiéndote y tenemos que caminar hasta el otro lado del parque en donde pasan los taxis.**_ –Cerró los ojos con cansancio al presentir la discusión que se venía por querer ayudarla, por la chamarra o por quien sabe qué ahora. _**-¡Y nada de discutir, yo decidí ayudarte y punto!**_ –Volvió a ver hacia la mujer para dejarle las cosas claras. _**-¡¿PERO QUE HACES!? **_

_**-Gray Sama le dijo a Juvia que se cambiará y es lo que Juvia ésta haciendo. ¿Pasa algo Gray Sama?**_

_**-¡OLVIDALO!**_ – _¡Demonios!_ Ella no había perdido tiempo y cuando el volvió a verla ella ya estaba con el torso desnudo a excepción del sostén azul oscuro. _¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso? Estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres con pechos grandes como los de esa chica. ¿Por qué se puso rojo? ¿Por qué encontraba alga erótico ver a esa chica con su chamarra puesta y solo un sostén por debajo? _

_**-Listo, Gray Sama…etto… etto… Gray Sa…ma… **_

_**-¿Q-qué pasa?**_ – _¿¡Qué demonios con esa vocecita tímida y esa cara sonrojada con la que lo veía!?_

_**-Juvia… ¿Juvia también debe quitarse los pantalones? Las bragas que Juvia tiene puestas son pequeñas y…**_

_**-¡CLARO QUE NOOOOOOO!**_ _-¿¡Que le pasaba a esa mujer!? ¿¡Lo quería tentar!?_ _**–Quédate con ellos, ten, ponte la gorra y oculta todo tu cabello.**_ _-¡¿Desde cuándo él se dejaba llevar por extraños pensamientos!?_

_**-Gray Sama, Juvia esta lista. **_

_**-B-bien. Vámonos.**_ –Le extendió la mano. _**–Ellos buscan a una mujer sola, si vamos de la mano pareceremos una pareja y llamaremos menos la atención.**_ –Por alguna razón evitaba verla a la cara.

_**-¡H-hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaai!**_ –La mujer tomó la mano, pero en su mente la escena de un Gray Sama en traje blanco y con un anillo en la mano se desató sin control. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír atontada.

_Lograron rodear el parque sin problema, ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana y el parque estaba cada vez más activo, esa era una gran ventaja para ellos; podían camuflarse entre la gente que estaba disfrutando del parque o la que hacia ejercicios. Ya estaban por llegar a su destino cuando al doblar una esquina, vio venir hacia ellos a cinco tipos en_ _traje._

_**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cinco más!**_ –La fractura golpeada aún le dolía, Juvia estaba lastimada. La única ventaja era que parecía que aún no los reconocían pero si escapaban sospecharían y si no lo hacían al acercarse esos gorilas la reconocerían.

_**-Gray Sama, ya hizo suficiente… ¡Por favor, corra!**_ –Intentó zafarse de la mano del chico pero no pudo, en lugar de eso el chico la atrajo hacia sí, posó sus manos con cuidado en su rostro y le pidió ¿Disculpas?

_**-Perdón por esto. Plan B… Cierra tus ojos.**_ -Sin esperar más, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. La arrecostó a un árbol que tenía a su espalda y no la soltó. _¡Que labios tan dulces! ¡Que labios tan suaves!_ Y aunque esperaba que la chica lo alejara de una bofetada se sorprendió que ella decidiera corresponderle. _Entendió el plan_. Algo de ser besado por un plan lo decepcionaba un poco. Bueno había sido su plan _¿No?._ Sintió las manos de la mujer en su cuello y el bajó una a su cintura para luego volverla a subir a su rostro. _¡Estúpido!_ La idea es tapar su cara, no te dejes llevar. Pasaron segundos, minutos, el beso era ahora apasionado, por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de congelar ese momento, o a esos tipos, o el tiempo mismo. Se sentía tan bien.

_**-¡Vaya! Enamorados en el parque.**_ –Una voz burlona llegó a sus oídos y lo hizo acercar más a la mujer a su rostro. Parecía que se la quería comer ahí. _¿Parecía?_.

_**-¡Busquen motel calentones! **_

_**-¡Show gratis en el parque y yo tengo que andar pagando para descargar esas películas!**_

_**-¡Idiota! No descargues porno, te llena de virus la compu. **_

_**-¿En serio? **_

_**-Si, además es mejor verlas on line así no dejas evidencia y no pagas en varios sitios.**_

_**-¡Me engañas! ¿Gratis?**_

_**-Claro que si idiota. Cuando encontremos a esa mujer te enseñaré.**_

_**-¿Gratis?**_

_**-¡Que sí! **_

_Las voces y los pasos se fueron desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer, ya no había motivo para seguir besándose pero, ese árbol parecía muy cómodo… _

_**-¡Se gusssssssssssssssstan!**_

_Una vocecilla extraña los hizo detenerse. Sorprendidos vieron al suelo y vieron ¿Un gato azul?_

_**-¿ESE GATO HABLÓ?**_ –Ambos chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

_**-Grr Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…nya…**_ -El gatito ladeó la cabeza viendo a uno y al otro.

_**-Creo… creo que hoy he recibido mucho sol…**_ -El chico pelinegro sujetó su cabeza.

_**-Creo que Juvia también ha recibido mucho sol…**_ -Volviendo a ver al chico se sonrojó.

_**-¡Será mejor que vayamos por el taxi!**_ –Por supuesto que no iba a hablar de lo que recién pasó. _Él había pedido disculpas por adelantado. _

_**-¡Hai! Juvia tiene un compromiso a las diez de la mañana.**_

_**-¡¿Piensas ir después de todo esto!?**_ –La verdad esa mujer no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

_**-Si Juvia no va esto no terminará.**_

_**-¿¡ESTO!?**_

_**-Juvia, juvia no sabe cómo explicarlo… tiene que ver con la familia de Juvia.**_

_**-Ya veo… entiendo. También tengo una familia complicada.**_ –Sonrió en muestra de simpatía. _**–Pero familia es familia. **_

_**-Juvia piensa lo mismo. Perdóneme por todo lo que pasó, Gray Sama.**_ –Ya estaban en el lugar de la despedida. _¿Él la olvidaría o la recordaría como la chica que le dio problemas en el parque?_

_**-Se dice ¨Gracias¨ no tengo que perdonarte nada, solo hice lo que quise. Además si te vas con esa cara de mujer triste pensaré que soy lo peor que pudo pasarte.**_

_**-¡Claro que no! Usted es un gran hombre, el héroe de Juvia, su salvador, un….**_ –Puso toda su admiración en sus ojos y palabras.

_**-Bien, bien… suficiente. Solo soy un amigo más, mujer de agua. No exageres.**_ _-¿Cuánto más podía avergonzarlo esa chica?_

_**-¿Amigo? ¿Gray Sama quiere ser amigo de Juvia?**_ _-¿Qué era eso que le inundaba el pecho? ¿Jubilo? ¿Alegría? _

_**-Tsk, después de todo lo de esta mañana es lo más lógico.-**_De verdad que era rara y linda. Pero más que todo, rara.

_**-Juvia se siente honrada. Juvia…**_ -El pito del taxi los interrumpió.

_**- Bien tortolitos. ¿Van a querer un taxi o no? Si no me voy, a las diez me espera mi mujer y a ella jamás podría dejarla esperando. Ya saben cómo es el amor.**_ –Parpadeó como cordero degollado a la pareja. _**-¿Vienen o no?**_

_**-Será mejor que vayas, tienes una cita a las diez ¿No?**_ –Sonrió y le abrió la puerta trasera del taxi.

_**-Si, pero Gray Sama…**_

_**-Ya nos veremos luego, mujer de agua.**_

_**-H-hai, Gray Sama.**_ –La chica montó al taxi. _**-¡Muchas gracias por todo, Gray Sama! **_

_**-De nada. La verdad fue una mañana divertida. Mantén la ventana cerrada hasta que llegues donde sea que tengas que ir.**_ –Cerró la puerta y dio dos golpecitos al techo del taxi para que arrancará.

_**-¡Hey, chico!**_ –El hombre del taxi sacó una mano para llamarlo. Un extrañado Gray se acercó a la ventana del conductor. El hombre del taxi levantó un pulgar y le susurró. _**–Haces que una hermosa chica te llamé ¨Sama¨ con actitud sumisa. ¡Eres mi héroe mocoso pervertido!**_ –Antes de que Gray se recuperará del sonrojo mortal y replicara el taxi ya doblaba una esquina y se perdía de su vista.

_**-¡POR ESO NO QUERÍA QUE ME DIJERÁ ASÍ! ¡TSK!**_ –Gritó para sí mismo. _**–¡Demonios! Y hablando de demonios,**_ _**llamaré a Mira para decirle que no iré, ya he tenido suficientes peligros hoy como para enfrentarme con ella y con Erza.**_ –Mientras sacaba el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón cayó en cuanta que de esa mujer solo sabía el nombre y se notaba de que no era de por aquí.. _**-¡Que idiota! Ni el número le pedí… ¡Este día se me está haciendo más largo de lo normal!**_

_Mientras el chico marcaba un número de teléfono los pájaros del parque graznaban algo que se oía como un _

_**¡Aho, Aho!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Review?<strong>_

_**T-T **__**Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura…**__** T-T**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:<strong>

**¡Gruvia!** Is in the house! ¡Quería incluir una pareja más y leyendo _**sus reviews**_ y las sugerencias que me enviaron _**por inbox**_ el GRUVIA ganó! xD Estoy muy feliz por lo bien recibido que _**fue el lemmon**_. Q.Q ¡Gracias! No se preocupen, ya sé que el tiempo está pasando de a poco en este fic pero pronto _**habrán time skip**_, pero primero debo poner las bases de las relaciones. ¡Juju! Bien, espero que les haya agradado y sigan _**la historia hasta el final**_. Por cierto, ya tengo _**Wi Fi en mi casa**_ nueva. _**¡Yupi!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>

**Hideko Hyuga:**Te entiendo, también lloré con el final y espero con desesperación la peli ¡NaruHina. NaruHina Rulez! Fue tan hermoso ver por fin que se realizó el amor de esos dos.

Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo y en especial ellemmon. xD Ok, todo el cap fue para el lemmon. xD Por supuesto que habrán más lemmons… ¡Juju! Y no te equivocas, el látigo era cosa de ese par. xDD Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber lo que piensan. n_n

**Claudia**: ¡No me digas que estoy corrompiéndote! D/: Me siento culpable. *se va a reflexionar a una esquina*Gracias por seguir leyendo y exponiéndote a este fic corrupto. Espero que sigas por acá. Q-Q/

**Elinash**_**:**_ Gracias por el consejo. Sin duda lo pondré en práctica. Me alegra que te gustara. e,e ¡Juju! Lo del Wi-Fi gratis se me ocurrió porque mientras escribía me llamaron de la compañía que me proporciona la señal y me dijeron que por causa de los retrasos me darían dos meses gratis. xD Y esa es la historia tras la frase. xDD Gracias por pasarte y ojala leas esta historia hasta el final. T-T/

**YuikotegawaMin**: *Se sonroja* Los honores que me haces, casi lloro por tal elogió. T^T Apareció el Gruvia ¿Qué te parece? D: ¡Tienes un sexto sentido, no te mates! Dx Si eran ese par de pillos. xD Gracias por dejar review, espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones. ¡Muchísimas gracias! T.T7

**Oni No Ecchi:** Creo que volví a cambiarte el nombre. (?) xD Experiencia real. ¿Qué es eso? Oni no echiii~ *leer como gritito de chica anime* xD Me alegra que quedara aceptable, y muchísimas gracias por correcciones y sugerencias. Lemmon entre Mira y el pikachu te lo quedo debiendo pero el Gruvia si apareció. Owo ¿Qué te parece? Espero que sigas por acá brindando tu erotismo entre los reviews. ¡Jajaja! Gracias de nuevo! xD7

**Ulquii Kiee**: Que dicha que no te molestan esos pequeños cambios. T-T7 Me hace feliz saberlo. Escritura pervertida… escritura pervertida… ¡Entendido! Trataré de mejorar. .o.7 Gracias por las sugerencias. Y gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia. Espero seguir contando con tu opinión. T-T

**Sonatika**: ¡No jodo, no jodo! Es mi primer lemmon… T-T xDDDD Gracias por tan buena crítica. *-* Tu me entiendes con lo de la playa, hay que pervertir un poquito a Jellal o nunca pasaría nada. A_A xD Mira es una traviesa. xD GRUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ingreso a escena…. xDDD Espero que te gustará. Me alegra que te emociones,a mi emocionan sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias. T-T Gracias por dejar review.

**ItsMarcelayall**: ¡Lo entiendo! La facultad es una absorbe almas y tiempo. ¡No te preocupes! Agradezco que sacases tiempo para dejarme este review! T-T7 Me alegra que te encante yo también amo a esas parejas. Gracias de nuevo por el tiempo de pasarte a leer y comentar. Suerte en la facu. .o.7

**TitaniaSoul****: **¡Y a mí me alegra el alma que te la recomendaran! o/o Tenés razón el JerZa es vida. Espero que pueda seguir complaciendo ese lado perv, aún quedan lemmons futuros. D: *Comienza a sentir la presión* xDD l beso en la playa me hizo querer golpear a** Jellal y **desfigurarle su sexy cara. EwE Celos. Celos. ¡Jujuju! Bueno, Erza es sexy y hermosa… deberá tratar mucho con ellos… *Maldad ON* Gracias a vos leer. Espero seguir contando con tus opiniones, me alegran mi corazoncito. T-T7

**Chicos del Inbox: **Gracias por todas sus sugerencias y por las charlas. xD

* * *

><p><strong>¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores ¡Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7<strong>

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**


	8. Encuentros en el… ¿Fin Del Largo Día?

¡Hola! Al parecer el Gruvia fue un éxito. No saben lo felíz que me puse leyendo sus reviews. T-T)b ¡Muchas gracias chicos! Espero que disfruten también este cap.

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son creaciones de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VIII<strong>

**¨Encuentros en el… ¿Fin Del Largo Día?¨**

* * *

><p>No había visto a la pelirroja en toda la mañana, la verdad era que la había evitado a toda costa, incluso llegó a decirle a Obaba Sama que no desayunaría y que no quería ser molestado para así evitar que enviaran a esa bruja seductora a su habitación. Aunque sinceramente no sabía si lo hacía por el bien de ella o por el bien de él mismo. <em><strong>–Tsk…<strong>_ -Fue el único sonido de frustración que salió de su boca mientras sostenía el sostén que la mujer había dejado en su habitación al marcharse o mejor dicho, al huir. Colocándose el sostén sobre su cara y pensando en el por qué se sentía tan inseguro el joven peliazul se quedaba dormido y mientras caía atrapado por las redes del sueño sonreía por lo que el olor a vainilla de ese sostén le recordaba.

**-0-**

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la casa ocurrían cosas un poco más apremiantes, una modelo había llegado a la mansión Heartfilia. No, esto no era lo extraño. Lo que era extraño es que esa modelo llegase con ropa prestada, de hombre, desarreglada y extrañamente o más bien increíblemente feliz. Sin duda, de todas las cosas a la rubia y joven señorita Heartfilia eso fue lo que más le extrañó al recibirla en el salón principal.

_**-Juvia San, disculpe mi pregunta pero ¿Está usted bien?**_

_**-Juvia está muy bien.**_ –Una sonrisa destellante corroboró la respuesta de la peliceleste.

_**-No tuvo ningún problema para llegar aquí ¿Cierto?**_ –La rubia no era amiga de la peliceleste pero sabía que ella era una persona que siempre tenía un aura de nostalgia y tristeza rondándole todo el tiempo. Como si una nube gris de lluvia estuviese sobre ella. Esa alegría no era para nada algo normal.

_**-¡Oh! Bueno, Juvia tuvo los problemas que siempre tiene cuando va a una sesión, pero esta vez Juvia fue rescatada**_ –Los ojos de la ojiazul parecían brillar recordando. _**– ¡Juvia nunca ha estado mejor!**_ –Hubiese saltado de la silla pero el gruñido de su estómago la detuvo_**. –Juvia lo siente, Lucy San. Creo que todo el escape gastó las energías de Juvia.**_ –Con un sonrojo la peliceleste se disculpaba de la rubia.

_**-No... no hay de que disculparse, Juvia San. De hecho, si gusta puedo llamar al servicio para que le traigan algo de comer.**_ –Mientras sonaba la campanilla del servicio lo único que pasaba por la mente de la rubia era lo que le acababa de decir la modelo _¿Problema de siempre? ¿Escape? ¿Tuvo ayuda? ¿De qué rayos hablaba esta mujer? ¿¡Acaso era una mafiosa!? Y si lo era ¿Qué tan peligrosa sería?_ Tal vez no fue buena idea contratarla para esta sesión de fotos… _¿Y qué pasaría cuando le dijera que tenían que suspender todo por qué no tenían un modelo masculino? ¿La torturaría? ¿Mandaría a sus matones? ¿Qué tal sí…_

_**-Señorita Heartfilia ¿Necesita algo?**_ –Los pensamientos terroríficos que pasaban por la cabeza de la rubia fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la pelirroja del servicio.

_**-Oh, yo… yo… este… Si, si…**_ -Aun se estaba recuperando del último pensamiento que tuvo en que se imaginó siendo lanzada a un rio. _**–Podría traer algo para comer a Juvia San ¿Juvia San, qué le gustaría comer?**_

_**-No tiene que preocuparse por Juvia. Juvia no quiere ser una molestia.**_ –La peliceleste se removía un poco incomoda por ser atendida tan gentilmente.

_**-No es una molestia. Al contrario, es todo un placer. Por favor, pida lo que se le antoje, Juvia San.**_ –El tono de la rubia era normal pero para la pelirroja que veía la escena ese tono traía un poco de miedo impreso en él.

_**-Etto… Cualquier cosa esta bien para Juvia.**_

_**-No se preocupe, lo que sea que se le antoje puede ser preparado. Adelante.**_

_**-No, Juvia no sabe… **_

_**-¿Café, té, chocolate, refresco? ¿Pan, tostadas, dulce, salado, pasta, ensalada, pollo, pescado, yogur, cereal, frutas, tartas, pastel? Cualquier cosa que pida, Juvia San.**_ –La rubia de verdad quería tener feliz a la peliceleste, pero la peliceleste cada vez se incomodaba más con ella. De verdad tenía hambre pero imaginar tener que comer a solas con ella le quitaba las ganas de comer por lo poco confortable que sería.

_**-Juvia está bien así. Gracias Lucy San.**_ –Con una sonrisa un tanto forzada la peliceleste quería dejar todo así.

_**-Solo escoja lo que desee, Juvia San. **_

_**-Juvia, no…**_

_**-La chef de esta casa quiere intentar su receta de crepas de fresa con chocolate blanco y galleta, estoy segura que serán de su agrado y a ella le encantará prepararlos, señorita.**_ –Tuvo que intervenir. La pelirroja no aguantaba más esa situación un tanto ridícula. _**–Estoy segura que ella apreciará que alguien fuera del círculo familiar le dé su opinión. A veces aquí la malcrían con cumplidos. Si disculpan mi indiscreción. **_

_**-A Juvia le gustaría ser de ayuda.**_ –Esa mujer de cabello rojo era muy amable, y la verdad que esas crepas sonaban tentadoras. _**–Pero, podría Juvia ver como los preparan, Juvia quiere aprender. Si no es mucha molestia claro… **_

_**-Por supuesto que no, a Mira... perdón, a la chef le encanta tener gente alrededor cuando cocina.**_ –La sonrisa de Erza terminó convenciéndola.

_**-Juvia acepta muy agradecida.**_ –La gran sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Ese día se había encontrado con gente muy amable. _**–Lucy San, ¿No le molesta que Juvia vaya a la cocina?**_

_**-No, claro que no**_. –La rubia se había quedado perpleja de como la nueva chica del servicio había resuelto el problema. _**–Pero ¿Está segura de que quiere ir ahí?**_

_**-¡Oh, sí! A Juvia le gusta mucho el ambiente de las cocinas. La abuela de Juvia siempre pasaba mucho tiempo allí.**_ –Hace tiempo no pensaba en su abuela, eran tiempos más alegres para ella.

_**-Bien, entonces vamos señorita.**_ –Con un gesto amable la pelirroja le indicó el camino.

_**-¡Hai!**_ –Sin esperar más la peliceleste se levantó y siguió a la pelirroja.

_**-¡Esperen! Yo también voy.**_ –Era una buena oportunidad de decirle lo de la suspensión de la sesión. Si habían testigos tal vez podría minimizar la furia de esa mujer. _**–Creo que de pronto me dio hambre… ¡Jeje! **_

Y así, tres mujeres se dirigían a una cocina en donde una peliblanco limpiaba la platería mientras canturreaba. Al ver entrar a La pelirroja sonrió, al ver entrar a una mujer peliceleste con una gran chamarra levantó una ceja extrañada y al ver a la rubia señorita de la casa no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. Esto sí que era una cosa extraña.

_**-¡Bienvenidas señoritas! ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? **_–Pues para averiguar el _por qué_ de la extrañeza de tal visita no quedaba otra que el antiguo método de preguntar con amabilidad.

_**-Mira, tienes un pedido especial. Las señoritas aquí presentes quieren probar esa receta de crepas nueva. Y la señorita… etto…**_ -La pelirroja miró a la peliceleste preguntándose cómo llamarla.

_**-Juvia… Juvia Loxar**_ –Sonrojada la peliceleste contestó a la pregunta muda de la pelirroja. _**–Juvia pide disculpas por no presentarse debidamente.**_

_**-¿Eh? No hay necesidad de disculpas. Yo soy Erza Scarlett, puede llamarme Erza. **_–La chica Juvia le caía bien, era un tanto adorable. _**–Como decía, la señorita Loxar desea aprender cómo hacerlas. **_

_**-Juvia no quiere ser una molestia, si no se puede está bien.**_

_**-¡Ara! No será ninguna molestia, señorita Loxar. Al contrario, me alegra con un pedido así. Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, puede llamarme Mira.**_ –Acercándose a las mujeres le tendió su mano a la peliceleste. _**-¡Hagamos unas crepas deliciosas! ¿Nee?**_

_**-¡Hai! Juvía dará su mejor esfuerzo. **_

_**-Bien, manos a la obra.**_

Dándole un delantal a la peliceleste empezaron a preparar las crepas, cortaron, revolvieron, mezclaron, calentaron, cocinaron y decoraron mientras la pelirroja y la rubia observaban también curiosas. La chica modelo era muy tímida pero aprendía sin problemas, Mira no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones y terminaron en menos de una hora y sin accidentes; bueno, excepto la mano que Mira casi le corta a Erza cuando esta intentaba robarse una fresa, por supuesto todo fue un accidente.

_**-¡Esta delicioso!**_ –La voz de alegría provino de la rubia. Cuando se dio cuenta de su efusividad se puso roja.

_**-Hai, Juvia también lo cree. **_

_**-¡Me alegra! Loxar San aprendió muy bien y obtuvo buenos resultados.**_

_**-Todo es gracias a Mira San. Es una gran maestra, pero pueden llamarme Juvia. Juvia quiere considerarlas amigas, si no, si no es mucho descaro por parte de Juvia.**_ –Mirando tristemente su taza de té la peliceleste espero la respuesta de siempre, el no, de siempre.

_**-Será un honor ser una amiga de Juvia Chan. ¿Cierto, Er Chan?**_ –Con una sonrisa de ternura la peliblanco volvió a ver a su amiga.

_**-¡Hhhhjai no hjai mneareceecelnteidea!**_ –Levantando el pulgar reafirmó lo que sea que acababa de decir.

_**-¡Deberías tragar antes de hablar Er Chan!**_ –Con una gotita bajando de su frente la peliblanco le alcanzaba más te a su amiga.

_**-¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!**_ –Con un sonido de satisfacción la pelirroja terminó de tragar. **–Dije que me parecía una excelente idea.**

_**-A mí también, me parece una gran idea.**_ –La rubia prefería tener a la chica mafiosa de amiga que de enemiga, ahora sería más fácil explicarle lo de la cancelación.

_**-H..hai, Juvia, Juvia… está muy agradecida. **_–Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Las tres mujeres restantes se miraron extrañadas.

_**-Juvia Chan ¿Estás bien?**_ –La peliblanco fue la primera en reaccionar. La abrazó y le acarició la cabeza.

_**-Juvia está bien… Juvia se disculpa…**_ -Sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

_**-Juvia Chan ¿Te pasó algo en el parque hoy? **_

_**-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHH!?**_ –Tres mujeres nuevamente tuvieron el mismo pensamiento y lo expresaron.

_**-¿Cómo sabe lo del parque, Mira San? **_–Separándose de la peliblanco la peliceleste la miraba extrañada y agradecida por su amabilidad.

_**-¡Ara! Verás, en los restos de tu de té puedo verlo, a una mujer atacada en un parque. **_

_**-¡¿Quuuuuuuuuuué!?**_ –Las caras de las mujeres eran de asombro y de miedo al mismo tiempo.

_**-También veo, a unos hombres de negro persiguiéndola y una fuente de agua…**_ -La peliblanco miraba fijamente la taza y susurraba sus palabras como en un trance.

_**-¿Mira, estas bien?**_ –La pelirroja estaba asombrada por lo que pasaba, en especial por que al ver la reacción de la peliceleste lo que decía Mira parecía verdad. Erza ya pensaba que su amiga era un demonio, pero, que tuviera poderes de adivinación era más terrorífico de lo que había pensado. Por eso es que Mira parecía saberlo todo siempre… _¿Y sabía lo que pasó con Jellal?_ Ese pensamiento no hizo más que ponerla roja como un tomate y mirar con terror a su amiga oráculo.

_**-Esto es ridículo, los poderes mágicos no existen.**_ –La rubia también miraba con terror a la peliblanco. _¿Y si descubría que ella soñó esa mañana cosas calientes con el chico de cabello rosa?_

_**-También veo a un chico… de cabello negro, ayudándola, parece un buen chico pero en verdad es un exhibicionista que le gusta mostrar su cuerpo como un indecente…**_

_**-¿A quién llamas indecente exhibicionista? **_–Una voz masculina interrumpió a la peliblanco. Su voz era frustrada y avergonzada.

_**-Ara, Gray Kun. ¡Bienvenido!**_ –Con la sonrisa más dulce se dirigió al recién llegado.

_**-¡GRAY!**_ –La pelirroja se dirigió al chico y lo zarandeó por los hombros. _**–¡Mira tiene poderes!¡ Puede leer los restos de té y está teniendo una visión!**_ –La cabeza del chico rebotaba de un lado para el otro.

_**-E…e…erzaaaaa….**_ –El chico pelinegro trataba de hablar. _**–Mira no tiene poderes… sabe eso porque cuando la llamé más temprano yo se lo conté.**_

_**-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ -Dos mujeres. Una pelirroja y una rubia gritaron al mismo tiempo.

_**-¡Jajajajajajjjajajajajajajajajajjajjajjajajajaja!**_ -!La peliblanco no pudo más y rompió a reír, lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos de la risa. _**-¡Gomen! ¡Gomen!**_ –El ambiente estaba tan tenso que no pude evitarlo.

_**-¡¿QUÉ!?**_ –De nuevo la rubia y la pelirroja parecían sincronizadas.

_**-Gray Kun me contó por teléfono que le pasó algo así en la mañana, cuando vi la chaqueta de Juvia Chan me di cuenta que era la de Gray.**_ –La risa apenas la dejaba explicar.

_**-Erza, me sorprende realmente que creyeras algo así. ¿Y por qué estabas tan roja cuando entré?**_ -El pelinegro finalmente se libró de las manos de la pelirroja y se arreglaba su camisa blanca y de botones_**. –Y Mira, me sorprende que seas tan desconsiderada por reírte de una situación así, sabía que eres un demonio pero eso es bastante cruel.**_ –Terminando de arreglarse el cuello de la camisa el pelinegro miró a la peliblanco para continuar con el regaño, pero se detuvo al ver a la peliblanco llorando… _**-¡Mi…mira!**_

_**-Yo… no… yo… solo quería… solo quería…**_ -La peliblanco que antes reía rompió a llorar.

_**-¡Mi…mira! ¡Mira!**_ –El pelinegro no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perplejo.

_**-Si serás idiota.**_ –La pelirroja descargó un golpe en la cabeza del pelinegro. _**-¡Siempre la haces llorar!**_ –Golpeándolo una vez más se dirigió donde su amiga. _**–Mira, no le hagas caso. Ya sabes que ese chico es un exhibicionista frio como el hielo. **_

_**-Yo solo quería que Juvia Chan se relajará y nos contará para… para que…**_ -La peliblanco sollozaba. _**–Se librará de todo…de todo… lo que parece que estaba cargando. Creí que si lograba que se riera con mi acto iba a ser más fácil pero… yo… yo… **_

_**-Juvia lo agradece…**_ -No había podido hablar de la sorpresa de ver a su salvador ahí. Se le había quedado viendo sin pestañear por miedo a que fuese a desaparecer si lo hacía. _**–Juvia lo agradece, Mira San. Mira San es muy gentil.**_ –Sin más se dirigió a abrazar a la peliblanco para llorar juntas.

La pelirroja dio un paso atrás, el pelinegro fruncía el ceño avergonzado y se frotaba el golpe que le dio la pelirroja, la rubia veía todo y se sentía espectadora de una comedia.

_**-¡Gray, discúlpate de una buena vez!**_ –La pelirroja ordenó al pelinegro. Parecía una mamá en acción.

_**-Pero yo no…**_

_**-¡Discúlpate!**_

_**-Yo no…**_

_**-¡Dis-cúl-pa-te!**_

_**-Yo que tú me disculpo, chico bóxer. Erza es una monstruo cuando se molesta.**_ –El dueño de la nueva voz recibió un trapo de cocina en la cara como bienvenida. _**-¡Itte! ¿Y yo que hice?**_ –Fue el reclamo de la cara detrás el trapo.

_**-¿A quién le dices mounstruo, Natsu?**_ -La pelirroja esta vez sostuvo entre sus manos la tapa de una olla.

_**-Natsu…**_ -Una rubia quedó paralizada en su lugar al oír ese nombre y al escuchar esa voz.

_**-A na… nadie…**_ -El recién llegado había entendido el mensaje con solo el trapo. Sin embargo recibió un nuevo golpe, esta vez de un limón por parte del pelinegro.

_**-¿Y a quién le dices ¨Chico boxer¨, idiota de los mareos?**_

_**-¿¡A quién le dices ¨idiota de los mareos¨, desnudos infinitos?**_

_**-¡Repite lo que dijiste, salamandra de caño!**_ –Ambos chicos estaban ya uno frente al otro. Y por alguna razón la camisa del pelinegro estaba en el suelo.

_**-¡Te dije desnudos infinitos! Ves, ya te quitaste la camisa.**_

_**-¡Estúpida lagartija, nadie te preguntó!**_ –La faja de los pantalones también cayó al suelo.

_**-¡BASTA!**_ –Dos golpes resonaron en la cocina. _**–Ustedes dos dejen de pelear ahora mismo. Si siguen peleando los pararé por las malas. **_

Gotas de sudor rodaron por la frente de ambos chicos. El tono serio de la pelirroja indicaba que no estaba jugando.

_**-Nadie pelea, Erza. ¿Nee, Gray?**_ –El pelirrosa recién llegado paso su brazo por sobre el hombro de su amigo.

_**-Cla…claro que no. Es solo un saludo amistoso, Erza.**_ –El peliazul pasó su brazo por encima del hombro del pelirrosa también.

_**-…**_

_**-E…erza todo está bien, es por amistad.**_ –Los dos chicos forzaron una sonrisa para aplacar a la pelirroja.

_**-La amistad es algo muy valioso, deben cuidarla y atesorarla.**_ –Cruzada de brazos la pelirroja reflexionaba y asentía para sí misma.

_**-¡EXACTO!**_ –Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Nerviosos. Ambos…

_**-Bien, entonces sellen su amistad y su saludo con un gran abrazo.**_ –La pelirroja sonreía alegre al ver a los chicos llevándose tan bien.

_**-A…Abra…zo…**_ -Solo la idea les revolvió el estómago.

_**-¿Tienen algún problema con eso?**_ –La manera en que Erza los miró y la voz que usó hizo que ni siquiera lo pensaran y se fundieran en un gran abrazo que expulsó brillos de amistad, según Erza. Brillos de _¨Bromance¨ _ según la rubia a quien por algún motivo le sangraba la nariz. Curiosas maneras de interpretar los rayos de la rivalidad que fluían entre esos dos.

_**-¡Oh, Lucy Chan! De verdad estás aquí.**_ –Una chica pequeña de cabello azul-celeste y con lentes rojos interrumpió la escena de… de lo que sea que pasaba allí.

_**-¿Levy Chan?**_ –Disimuladamente la rubia limpió su nariz. _**-¿Qué haces aquí? **_

-_**Me mandaron de la editorial, me pidieron que te dijeran que era imposible retrasar el especial de trajes de baño, los patrocinadores no lo aceptaron. Si lo cancelamos seremos multados. **_

_**-Tsk, lo de la multa es lo de menos… perderemos prestigio con ellos. No volverán a negociar con la revista…**_ -Una rubia preocupaba se mordía el dedo.

_**-Dis…disculpen…**_ -La peliceleste que hasta hace poco lloraba ahora parecía sorprendida. _**-¿Por qué cancelarían el especial?**_

_**-Lucy Chan ¿No se lo has dicho?**_ –La chica de lentes miró preocupada a la rubia.

_**-Lo siento yo… no he encontrado el momento.**_ –Apretando su puño la rubia miró a la chica modelo_**. –Juvia San, yo debo disculparme, a pesar de todo lo que paso para venir hoy, tendremos que cancelar la sesión. Tuvimos un problema, nuestro modelo masculino se accidentó en la madrugada y no pudimos conseguir un reemplazo. Yo, lo lamento verdaderamente.**_ –Inclinando su cabeza la rubia suprimió las lágrimas que se le querían escapar. Esa revista era su vida y su orgullo. Era algo que la hacía sentir más que un miembro de una familia multimillonaria. La hacía sentir como Lucy, como un individuo capaz.

_**-Lucy San, no tiene que disculparse con Juvia. No es culpa de Lucy San. Además, somos amigas. ¿No?**_ –La peliceleste le extendió la mano_**. –Tal vez aún podamos hacer algo. Hoy Juvia fue ayudada muchas veces, a Juvia le gustaría ayudar a alguien también.**_

_**-Gracias… pero… no hay manera. El fotógrafo ya fue avisado y no se presentará y en esta época es imposible encontrar un modelo acorde a las exigencias de la revista.**_ –Tomando la mano de la chica sonrió con tristeza.

_**-Bueno, yo puedo ayudar con la fotografía.**_ –La sonrisa que el pelirrosa le regaló fue tan amplia y brillante que la rubia estuvo a punto de desmayarse. _**–Vine por qué Mira me dijo que Erza ya había llegado y pasé a visitarla. Por cierto, ¡Hola, Erza! **_ –Levantando su mano en forma de saludo; muy atrasado, logró que a todos los presentes se les deslizará una gotita por su sien.

_**-Yo no sé qué decir… de verdad lo agradezco pero aún…**_

_**-¡Y TAMBIÉN TENEMOS AL MODELO!**_ –La pelirroja y la peliblanco unieron su voz en coro y con una sonrisa tan idéntica y escalofriante miraron al pelinegro.

_**-¡¿QUÉ ME VEN!?**_ –El pelinegro retrocedió tres pasos al ver esas sonrisas.

_**-Piénsalo Gray, de todos modos siempre andas quitándote la ropa. **_

_**-Viéndolo bien, ese chico es muy guapo, Lucy Chan.**_ –Levy se acomodaba sus gafas y daba su visto bueno.

_**-Si hay una razón para mostrar los boxers y no quedar como un depravado es esta, Gray.**_ –EL pelirrosa golpeaba la espalda del chico.

_**-Yo, bueno.**_ –La verdad es que el chico estaba justo como lo había pensado en la madrugada _¨Tan bueno como un pedazo de hielo en el desierto¨_ _**–Si no hay problema con Juvia San, sería de gran ayuda.**_

_**-Juvia está de acuerdo. ¡Gray Sama es tan buena persona! De nuevo salvará el día.**_ –La peliceleste junto sus manos ruborizada imaginándose la sesión de fotos junto con su héroe.

_**Yo.. yo no he aceptado.**_ –Al ver la cara roja de la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse al imaginarla en traje de baño junto a él.

_**-¡Gray. vamos!**_ –Una pelirroja.

_**-¡Por favor. Señor!**_ –Una peliazul

_**-¡Chico bóxer, no te hagas de rogar!**_ –Un pelirrosa.

_**-¡Por favor, tendrá la paga de un profesional!**_ –Una rubia.

_**-No. No soy un modelo, no puedo hacerlo.**_ –Un pelinegro.

_**-Nee, Gray. Recuerdas que me pediste un préstamo para volver con tu maestra…**_ -Una peliblanco.

La sonrisa dulce de Mira se lo había dicho todo… esa demonio… tapó su cara con su mano y dio su respuesta…

_**-¡TSK! ¡Acepto!**_

_Un pelinegro vendía su alma en la cocina de una mansión._

_**-0-**_

No había desayunado, no había almorzado y ya se estaba sintiendo un pervertido por estar sosteniendo durante toda la mañana el sostén de esa pelirroja. Necesitaba hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó. Necesitaba verla.

_**-Pueden subir un almuerzo ligero. Gracias.**_ –Utilizando el intercomunicador de su cuarto el peliazul esperó paciente por su pedido. La pelirroja estaba por venir. _**-¡Demonios!**_ –Estaba tan pensativo que había olvidado que seguía desnudo. _**-Si me ve así ella terminará ensartando mis joyas con el tenedor de la ensalada.**_ –Por alguna razón sonrió con ese pensamiento. _**–¡Tsk! ¿Por qué demonios sonrió?**_ –Se levantó rápidamente y se dio un duchazo fugaz, se colocó una camisa negra y pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el espejo acomodándose una y otra vez el cabello se avergonzó de sí mismo. _**-¿Desde cuándo me importa acomodar bien mi cabello?**_ –Mientras golpeaba su cara con su palma escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Y a pesar de que se forzó a no hacerlo, se miró una vez más al espejo. Se dirigió lentamente a la puerta, por supuesto, era un hombre que se hacía desear y el no corría por ver a nadie. Escuchó el segundo toque justo en el momento que llegó a la puerta y ahí decidió esperar un tercer toque mientras se acomodaba nervioso el cuello de la camisa. Cuando sonó la tercera vez abrió lentamente con una muy estudiada cara de poker, y la vio ahí, de pie, con la comida en la mano y con una sonrisa llena de ternura…

_**-¿¡Obaba San!?**_ –Sintió como la imagen que tenía en su mente de la pelirroja con su comida se hacía pedazos.

_**-Señorito Jellal, me tenía preocupada de que no quería comer. Pero parece que está bien. ¿Se siente bien?**_

_**-S…si, si Obaba San, estoy bien. Pero por que subió usted, digo, sabe que no le hace muy bien cargar cosas.**_ _-¿Qué pasó con mi bruja escarlata?_ Era lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del peliazul.

_**-La verdad usted no parece muy bien, señorito Jellal. Por favor giré para revisarlo.**_ –Con su dedo dando vueltas indicándole el movimiento el peliazul no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerle, ya sabía lo intensa que era Obaba cuando se preocupaba.

_**-De verdad que estoy perfectamente, pero Obaba San**_ –Se detuvo al cuarto giro. _**-¿Por qué usted cargo con la comida? Se supone que eso es trabajo de la chica nueva.**_ _-¿Qué le pasó a mi bruja seductora?_ Eso era lo que su mente gritaba.

_**-Bien, parece que está bien. Ahora debería comer, como no desayuno le traje algo liviano.**_ –Señalando la comida que había dejado en el escritorio del peliazul la señora Maid se dirigió a la puerta_**. –Buen provecho, señorito Jellal.**_ –Fueron las palabras de la anciana mientras cerraba la puerta.

_**-Pe..pero y Er…**_ -El peliazul no pudo evitar caer al suelo imaginando que seguramente la pelirroja se había asustado de él y había renunciado _**.-¡ Soy un idiota!**_ –Estaba a punto de golpear el suelo con su puño cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

_**-Oh, cierto. Si ocupa algo más yo misma lo traeré. Como en la mañana dio aviso de que no quería ser molestado la señorita Erza está ayudando a la señorita Lucy con la sesión de fotos, así que no podrá atenderlo. Espero que sepa dispensarnos por esto… ¡OH POR DIOS!**_ –La mujer corrió hacia donde el peliazul la miraba un tanto ruborizado por la vergüenza. _**-¡Usted no está bien! ¡Venga, súbase a mi espalda, lo llevaré a su cama!**_ –Ofreciéndole su espalda la anciana señora lloraba.

_**-No, no, no es necesario estoy bien. Yo solo, solo estaba dando gracias por la comida.**_ –Su mente no pudo generar una excusa menos estúpida.

_**-¡Oh! Algo digno de un jovencito tan puro con usted. Entonces me disculpo y me retiro. Con su permiso, señorito.**_ –Inclinándose y aliviada de que el joven estuviese bien la señora finalmente se retiró de la habitación.

_**-Así que no renunció.**_ –Una sonrisa traicionera adornó su rostro mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y empezaba a comer. _**–Así que está ayudando a Lucy con la sesión fotográfica.**_ –Dos cucharadas a la boca después recordó que la revista presentaría un especial de trajes de baño. Sin terminar siquiera de masticar salió como un rayo por la puerta, debía ir a suspender una sesión de fotos. _¡Nadie tenía derecho de ver a __SU__ pelirroja con poca ropa!_

_**-0-**_

La sesión había necesitado un par de horas para que estuviese lista para iniciar. Ya era la una de la tarde y lo único que faltaba era comenzar a fotografiar, la modelo estaba lista, aun cubierta por una chamarra esperando que le dijeran que era la hora, llevaba poco tiempo en la industria pero era una persona muy profesional, a pesar de que en este momento parecía excesivamente avergonzada y nerviosa. El modelo, bueno… ese era harina de otro costal.

_**-¡Gray! Dijiste que aceptabas. ¡Ahora desnúdate rápido y ponte el primer speedo!**_ –Una pelirroja le ponía en la cara un mini pedazo de tela negra que se suponía era un traje de baño.

_**-¡ESTO NO ES NI LA MITAD DE UN TRAJE DE BAÑO! ¡ME NIEGO A USARLO!**_ –Un antiguo héroe de pelo negro se cubría el cuerpo desnudo con una toalla. No solo aún no se recuperaba de ver de nuevo a la chica agua del parque, sino que la tendría a su lado en traje de baño, se había quedado paralizado cuando entró en la cocina y la vio, no quería ni pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer teniéndola a la par en una sesión de fotos en traje de baño.

_**-¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Ya estás desnudo, ahora póntelo!**_ –La pelirroja estaba segura de que si Mira estuviese ahí y no terminando con sus deberes en la cocina ya estaría todo resuelto y las fotografías ya casi estuviesen listas.

_**-Ah, no me queda de otra. ¡Natsu! **_

Un chico pelirrosa llegó como si hubiese sido invocado.

_**-Yo lo sostengo, tú vístelo.**_

_**-¿¡QUÉ!?**_ –El pelirrosa miraba con asco el mini speedo negro que la de ojos cafés le acababa de dar. _**–Yo no quiero tocar a ese exhibicionista. ¿Qué tal si se me pega lo indecente?**_

_**-¡YO TAMPOCO DEJARÉ QUE UN IDIOTA ME TOQUETEÉ! ¿Qué tal si se ¨enciende¨ por eso?**_

**-¿¡QUÉ INSINÚAS CHICO BOXER!?**

_**-N insinuó nada, lo digo claramente, ese cabello rosa te delata las mañas.**_

_**-¡Repítelo si te atreves! **_

_**-¡BASTA!**_ –Dos golpes resonaron también en el área de las piscinas de la mansión Heartfilia. Sin perder tiempo la pelirroja sujeto al pelinegro de los brazos. _**-¡NATSU! No me hagas repetirlo… **_

Un grito extraño resonó por las instalaciones, un momento después un chico de cabello negro era expulsado de una patada del área de vestidores. Una pelirroja triunfal y un pelirrosa que parecía tener ganas de vomitar lo siguieron.

_**-¡El modelo está listo! ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?**_ –La pelirroja parecía muy entusiasmada ayudando. Estar ocupada le ayudaba en no pensar en el bastardo seductor de sabanas negras.

Todos volvieron a ver al chico de cabello negro que se levantaba del suelo y se daban cuenta de cuan acertados habían sido al usarlo de modelo. Era alto, de rasgos finos pero masculinos, estaba muy bien definido, sus abdominales eran envidiables, sus piernas eran fibrosas, largas y bien proporcionadas y tanto por delante como por detrás llenaba muy bien el speedo negro con el que lo fotografiarían. Nadie lo notó, pero cierta peliceleste tuvo que sujetarse la nariz y mirar a otro lado.

_**-Bien. Dejen de mirar y terminemos con esto.**_ –Un pelinegro sonrojado no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto.

_**-Bi...bi…bien… **_-La rubia aún veía el cuerpazo del chico. –_**Solo falta el maquillaje. ¡No te preocupes, solo es algo ligero para evitar el brillo de la cara en las fotos!**_ –Agregó rápidamente al ver la cara de desagrado del chico.

_**-Bien, lo que sea para acabar con esto…**_

_**-¿La marca dónde se la pondremos, Lucy Chan?**_ –La pequeña chica de cabello azulado observaba al chico de manera profesional.

_**-Emmm… podemos ponérsela… Ahí, dónde tiene esa cicatriz. ¿Gray San, qué color le gustaría?**_

_**-Azul…**_ -respondió distraído mientras miraba de reojo los ojos de la chica que modelaría junto a él. _**–Oscuro, azul oscuro.**_ –Apresuró a agregar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Unos segundos después, con la ayuda de un esténcil y un spray, la marca del famoso conglomerado Fairy Tail, dueño de la revista, era impreso por debajo de la clavícula, en su pectoral derecho y de color azul oscuro.

_**-¡Equipo listo! Todos al área de fotografía.**_ –Utilizando sus manos como megáfono, la rubia daba la orden de inicio.

El inicio de la sesión fue bastante incómodo para los dos fotografiados, la chica se veía bastante tímida, al chico bastante incómodo, no podía estar muy al pendiente de cada vez que el cuerpo de ella tocaba el suyo. El fotógrafo no estaba, como el solía decir, ¨Encendido¨; la rubia estaba preocupada, la pelirroja parecía ansiosa. En fin, el único que parecía aliviado era un hombre peliazul que se mantenía escondido detrás de unas plantas altas sembradas en macetas por la parte norte de la piscina y que no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja ni de intentar fulminar a los ayudantes de Lucy cada vez que se le quedaban viendo. _¡No toquen lo ajeno!_ Era lo que intentaba no gritarles.

Para el segundo cambió de ropa, en el que no fue necesario que Erza interfiriese para que Gray se cambiase de ropa, Mirajane había ya llegado a curiosear, enseguida notó la atmosfera y pudo entender perfectamente lo que ocurría. _Esos dos se atraían y estaban avergonzados._

_**-Las siguientes tomas serán en la zona verde, cuando terminen de echarse la loción de cuerpo nos vemos allí.**_ –El pelirrosa se dirigió directamente hacia el lugar de las tomas dejando al chico modelo con la mujer peliblanco y la pelirroja.

_**-Gray, deberías relajarte, pareces un robot en las fotos.**_ –La pelirroja negaba con su cabeza en un gesto de decepción.

_**-Gray Kun, lo que dice Er Chan es cierto. Estas avergonzando a la familia.**_ –La peliblanco sacó un pañuelo para limpiar lágrimas que nunca aparecieron.

_**-¡Ni que robot ni que familia! Por eso no quería hacer esto.**_ –El chico de speedo, esta vez blanco, revolvía su cabello frustrado.

_**-Er Chan, nuestro hijo nos niega.**_ –La chica de ojos azules abrazaba a su amiga.

_**-Así son, Mira. Cuando son pequeños te buscan pero luego entran en una etapa rebelde. Pero las madres deben soportarlo todo.**_

_**-¡Dejen el papel de madres! Me voy de aquí…**_ -Sonrojado por ese par de mujeres caminó para irse de allí, pero antes de poder alejarse la pelirroja lo sujeto y lo atrajo hasta sí abrazándolo y dejando toda la cara del pelinegro en sus pechos.

_**-Tranquilo, mi pequeño tsundere. Lo hacemos por tu bien. Ven, te ayudo a ponerte la loción.**_ –Tomando la loción que le pasaba la ojiazul soltó al chico modelo para que él se sentara.

_**-¡Demonios, Erza! Deja de hacer eso, ya no soy un niño.**_ –Esas mujeres lo habían cuidado desde pequeño, pero a veces no podía evitar no verlas como las hermosas y atractivas mujeres que eran. Por cierto _¿Qué había sido esa explosión que se oyó?_

_**-¡Ara, Gray Kun! Ya eres todo un hombre.**_ –Mientras la pelirroja aplicaba la loción en la espalda del chico y aunque se distrajo al ver un alborotó que se formó porque al parecer en la parte norte de la piscina unas macetas parecían haberse quebrado por arte de magia, la chef de la mansión aprovechó para darle un consejo. _**–No lo hacemos por molestar, solo queremos que te relajes. No solo estás haciendo mal tu trabajo, no dejas que los demás hagan bien el suyo. La pobre Juvia Chan pasó por todo eso en el parque para venir aquí y se irá dejando un mal trabajo. Estoy segura que eso no te dejará satisfecho a ti tampoco. ¿O sí?**_

_**-Claro que no, pero… **_

_**-Entonces…**_ -La pelirroja terminó de aplicarle la loción dándole un manotazo en la espalda. _**–Ya sabes que tienes que hacer.**_

_**-No lo sé…**_

_**-Discúlpate y…**_

_**-Esfuérzate esta vez. **_

_**-¿Nee?**_ –Las dos mujeres terminaron en coro y le cerraron un ojo.

_**-Humm, tienen razón.**_ –Esas mujeres de verdad que eran como un par de madres muy fastidiosas.

_**-Entonces, mira, ahí está Juvia Chan. Ve a disculparte. **_

_**-Sí, eso haré.**_ –Levantándose se dirigió sonriendo hacia la chica de pelo celeste. **–Y gracias.** –Levantando su mano hacia ellas llegó hasta donde la peliceleste.

_**-¡Crecen tan rápido!.**_ –Dos mujeres suspiraban mientras un pelinegro y una peliceleste conversaban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

La siguiente parte de la sesión de fotos fue muy fluida, casi se podían ver llamas saliendo de un director que gritaba continuamente _¡Estoy encendido!_ Y a pesar de que en muchas tomas los modelos se sonrojaban cuando tenían que abrazarse o cuando Gray tomaba a la chica de la cintura cada toma era una autentica foto profesional, lo difícil sería elegir la foto de portada.

_**-Bien, última foto.**_ –Un click dio por terminada la sesión. _**-¡Buen trabajo todos!**_ –Un grito de júbilo dio paso después de esa proclama.

_**-¡Muchas gracias, chicos!**_ –Una chica rubia sonrojada por estar junto al fotógrafo de pelo rosa tomó la palabra. _**–Dejen todo así y diríjanse al comedor, pedimos un almuerzo especial para todos. Espero que lo disfruten. **_

_**-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!**_ –Como una bandada salvaje los el equipo se dirigieron hacia donde les esperaba esa recompensa dejando cajas, cables, y aparatos tirados por todo el set improvisado.

_**-Gray Sama, Gray Sama **_-El chico que se dirigía a cambiarse se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. _**–Juvia quería darle las gracias por…**_ -La mujer tropezó con un cable y terminó llevándose al suelo consigo al de cabello negro.

_**-¡Itte!**_ -Apenas y pudo cerrar los ojos por el impacto. Sin ser muy consiente colocaba su mano en la cintura de la chica mientras él se levantaba, apegándola a su cuerpo y con los muslos de ella abrazando su cintura. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer tan cerca de él sonrojada, con sus pequeñas y suaves manos en sus hombros y la respiración agitada no pudo evitar comerse esa boquita rosa y dulce que tanto le había tentado en todo ese largo día. Por suerte, la mujer no lo detuvo, al contrario, le devolvía el beso gustosa, los brazos de ella se enroscaron en su cuello, los pechos de ella se aplastaban en su torso solo separados por la fina tela del traje de baño blanco que usó en la sesión, su cintura desnuda en sus manos se sentía tan bien, el beso llevaba una pasión extra. El beso pudo llevar a más si no hubiese sido por un CLICK que les retumbo a ambos en la cabeza.

_**-Bien, ya tenemos la portada.**_ –Un pelirrosa sonriente se iba corriendo en dirección al comedor.

Dos modelos atrapados in fragantti se ponían de pie sin poderse mirar uno al otro. Con un forzado _¡Nos vemos luego!_ ambos se fueron corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

_**-0-**_

Al final el equipo había comido hasta saciarse, se rieron, disfrutaron y luego salieron a recoger todo. A las siete de la noche, mientras la peliceleste hablaba con la rubia y un pelinegro esperaba para poder hablar con ella y aclarar lo que había pasado, un coche negro, último modelo, y con dos guardaespaldas llegó a recoger a la chica. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse, al parecer la mujer tenía un viaje y debía partir de inmediato. Maldiciendo su suerte se fue de la mansión, olvidando que había ido a hablar con Erza y Mira. Lo mismo pasó con el fotógrafo, había ido a saludar a Erza y se entusiasmó tanto con sus fotografías que terminando de comer salió corriendo para ir a revisar todas las tomas del día. Por supuesto, no olvidó darle un gran abrazo a la linda rubia, no entendió por qué la mujer casi se cae después de eso. _Tal vez comió poco_. Fue lo que pensó el chico sonriente.

_**-0-**_

A las diez de la noche y ya con todos los deberes cumplidos una pelirroja entraba agotada a su habitación. Pateó una maleta pequeña que le estorbaba el paso. El día había sido largo pero no había podido desempacar nada y su habitación seguía inundada de maletas. Se quitó la ropa y se dirigió al baño, al final no había visto al peliazul en todo el día, ese era su objetivo pero se sentía un poco decepcionada, al final, para el solo había sido un juego, pensaba mientras el agua acariciaba su cuerpo, casi tan bien como lo había hecho ese tipo hace solo unas horas.

_**-¡Eso ya lo sabía!**_ –Hablando para sí misma la pelirroja salió de la ducha, se secó y se puso su ropa interior y una gran camisa que solía usar como pijama. _**–Para mí también fue lo mismo.**_ –Tomando un cepillo, comenzó a desenredarse el cabello mientras salía del baño.

Un ruido de derrumbe la detuvo en su sitio.

Los quejidos de un hombre la hicieron moverse de nuevo.

La visión de un chico peliazul casi sepultado por completo en maletas, casi la hicieron reír.

_**-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar… ni creas que te libras de mí.**_

_La voz seria del hombre con que durmió esa madrugada la hizo temblar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Review?<strong>_

_**T-T **__**Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura…**__** T-T**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:<strong>

Espero que disfrutaran del cap, esta vez habían **muchos pjs j**untos y fue un tanto más **difícil formular** las situaciones. xD Espero poder saber que tal me fue en **sus reviews**. Gracias por las buenas criticas del Gruvia. Me dejaron con una gran sonrisa. n-n Pequeña aclaración, **¨Bromance¨**, romance entre chicos. xD Esa Lucy las cosas que se imagina. o: XD

* * *

><p><span><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>

**Elinash1:** Gracias por el review. Espero que te guste la conti. .o.7

**Oni No Ero:** Tu review me llegó mucho. *-* Muchísimas gracias. Esos hombres que se cuiden. xD Si vas a correr en parques ten cuidado con las rayos UV. xDDD Suerte con eso. .o.)b Espero seguir teniéndote por acá. n-n

**YuikotewagaMin**: Que bueno que te gustó el Gruvia y si… el modelo es Gray. xD Tremendo cuerpazo que tiene no puede evitarse. Suerte con tu fic. Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. .o.7

**TitaniaSoul**: Si, ella también tiene su maldad. Jojo! Jellal no sabe con quién se metió. ewe Mira es todo un caso. xD Espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones, muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia. .o. /

**Sonatika San**: ¡Yeeey! Tengo tu aprobación por el Gruvia. Me alegra mucho. Erza y Jellal son unos pillos. xD Mira sin duda es una mujer astuta. xDD Espero que sigas la historia, muchas gracias por hacerme saber tus opiniones. *-*7

**Claudia**: No sabes lo feliz que me hace que se rian de las situaciones que escribo. xD Me alegra que la comedia este haciendo su trabajo. xD Pervertido si, pero con mucho amosh. -3- xDD Ese guapote puede rescatarme cuando quiera. ewe Gracias por seguir la historia, y muchas gracias por dejar tus comentarios. *-*7

**Hideko Hyuga**: NaruHina cannon y la peli esta para morirse de lo hermosa que es. *-* xD No te preocupes, Jellal estaba bastante consiente de todo lo que hicieron. ewe Ese par de hombres que se cuiden, esas mujeres son peligrosas. xD No, no soy de México pero me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de la gente tiene muy en claro que haría para deshacerse de un cadáver. Es culpa de CSI. xDD Gracias dar tus opiniones y seguir esta historia. Espero que sigamos leyéndonos. .o.7

**PczZitoO**: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste la historia y que me des tus opiniones, el Jerza es hermoso. *-* Amo el Jerza. xD En el próximo cap habrá un poco más de NaLu. –Spoiler Alert- ewe Espero poder seguir leyendo tus opiniones. Muchas gracias por tu review. *-*

**Chicos Del Inbox**: De nuevo gracias por hacerme reir tanto con sus ocurrencias. xDD Los amo. (?) xDDDD

* * *

><p><strong>¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores <strong>

**¡Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7**

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**


	9. PLÁTICAS, SONRISAS Y RISAS

¡Hola! Me alegra que tantos pj´s juntos resultaran bien y no los marearan. xD Espero contar con sus opiniones nuevamente. ¡Gracias chicos/as!

* * *

><p><span><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son creaciones de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IX<strong>

**PLÁTICAS, SONRISAS Y RISAS~**

* * *

><p>El chico peliazul no aguantó ver como la pelirroja abrazaba a ese tipo de las fotos y cuando vio a la pelirroja masajearle la espalda simplemente pateó las macetas que tenía enfrente y se fue dejando un alboroto en el sitio. <em><strong>-¡Estúpido modelucho de cuarta!<strong>_ –Caminó malhumorado y sin rumbo fijo por unos veinte minutos. Veinte minutos plagados de insultos hacia el chico de cabello negro que intentaba seducir a su bruja de pelo rojo. _**–Además, ¿Qué le ve ella? Tampoco es la gran cosa...**_ –Se detuvo un momento y vio su reflejo en uno de los grandes ventanales de la mansión. _**–Yo rechacé ofertas de modelaje.**_ -Subiéndose la camisa un poco observó su trasero. _**–No por nada inauguré el primer especial de trajes de baño masculino de la revista de Lucy.**_ –Dos golpes en el ventanal lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y encendieron su rostro de la vergüenza al ver del otro lado del vidrio a sus dos tíos del brazo saludándole con una sonrisa_. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo estaban mirando?_ Saludó de manera forzada y casi corriendo se dirigió a su cuarto, ese día ya había pasado demasiadas vergüenzas.

_**-Nee, cariño. ¿Jellal no estaba un poco extraño?**_

_**-Para nada, mi vida. Es normal mirar tu reflejo y posar.**_

_**-Bueno eso es verdad, mi ángel.**_

_**-Cariño, lo he estado pensando hace un tiempo ¿Qué dices si lo hacemos?**_

_**-¿Aquí en el jardín? ¿No es muy arriesgado?**_

_**-La sensación del peligro lo hace más excitante ¿No crees?**_

_**-Mi ángel siempre ésta llena de razón. **_

_**-Entonces…**_

_**-¡Hagámoslo! **_

_La tarde cayendo fue el único testigo de las poses que hacían los señores de la casa mirándose en los ventanales._

_También esa misma tarde atestiguaba como un chico peliazul un tanto malhumorado hacia abdominales en su habitación._

**-0-**

El pelinegro había llegado a su casa y sin saludar a nadie se dirigió a su cuarto. Ese día se salía de todo parámetro que pudiese ser llamado normal. Primero había salvado a una chica que al principio pensó que estaba un tanto mal de la cabeza, incluso hasta tuvo una pelea con esos tipos que parecían salidos de una película de mafiosos, se había besado con la chica y aunque fue solo para evitar que los reconocieran lo había disfrutado más de lo que había disfrutado un beso antes. Y, a pesar de que pensó que no volvería a ver más a esa chica, la vio solo unas horas más tarde cuando Mira lo amenazó para que fuese a pasar un rato con ella y Erza, pero no acababa ahí, terminó modelando en traje de baño junto con la chica peliceleste y para empeorar todo, la lagartija rosa lo fotografío y le puso el…. _**-¡Maldita sea! Eso ni lo quiero recordar.**_ –Se tiró en la cama, colocó sus brazos tras su nuca y recordó la plática con la chica que gracias a la intervención de ese par de mujeres que se creían sus madres tuvieron.

Recordó cómo le pidió disculpas y como ella sonrojada le sonreía y le decía que no se preocupara, que ella también estaba nerviosa pero junto al héroe que la salvó sabía que todo saldría bien. Esas pocas y un tanto absurdas palabras lo habían hecho sonreír y lo ayudaron a relajarse. _**–Es como una niña pequeña.**_ –Dio media vuelta en la cama y abrazo la almohada. _**–Una adorable niña pequeña con un cuerpo de ninfa.**_ –Abrazó más fuerte la almohada mientras recordaba cómo se sentían los pechos de ella sobre su torso desnudo mientras los fotografiaban _¡Por eso era que no se podía concentrar en la sesión!_. Traje de baño tras traje de baño esa mujer no hacía más que verse mejor que antes y más y más deseable. Si esa lagartija no hubiese interferido quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado junto a la piscina cuando ella cayó sobre él. Su cara se sonrojó al traer a su mente esa escena, su boca tan cálida y dulce, sus manos sujetándolo con deseo, sus muslos abrazando su cintura. _**– ¡Tsk! Ya parezco un pervertido…**_ -Escondió su rostro en la almohada y sonrió, hasta que se dio cuenta de la escena que protagonizaba abrazando a su almohada como si el fuese una colegiala enamorada.

_**-¡MALDITO PELO ROSA, POR PONERME EL BOXER ME PEGÓ ALGUNA MAÑA RARA!**_ –Rojo de vergüenza y enojo tiró la almohada contra la pared y se cobijó su desnudo cuerpo. _**-¿Cuándo fue que me quité la ropa?**_ –El sueño comenzaba a ganarle. _**–Espero volver a verla.**_ –Los parpados ya no se abrieron en esa noche luego de un último susurro. _**–Estoy seguro…que ese gato azul… habló.**_

**-0-**

_**-Gray Sama…**_ Una chica peliceleste miraba el cielo despejado desde la ventanilla del avión.

_**-¿Gray Sama? ¿Quién es? ¿Tú novio? ¿Esposo? ¿Amante? **_–La mujer que iba junto a ella la miraba curiosa y divertida mientras bebía su quinto Martini. Generalmente cuando viajaba no entablaba conversación con otros pasajeros pero esa chica de ojos azules llevaba un par de horas suspirando con cara graciosa mientras veía por la ventanilla. Parecía una chica buena y faltaban varias horas para llegar a su destino. No estaría de más escuchar una buena historia.

_**-Grrrrrr…Grrrray Sa…Sa…ma no es el no..vio de Juvia.**_ –La chica de ojos azules estaba tan roja como una manzana caramelizada.

_**-Owww. ¿En serio? Pareces una chica enamorada… no me digas… ¿Aún no te declaras?**_ –Con una sonrisa sincera la chica de los martinis terminó su trago y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

_**-Juvia no… **_

_**-¡Ah! Eres una chica tímida. ¡Eres uno de esos milagros que aún existen! Vamos, nos faltan varias horas de vuelo, cuéntamelo todo y te daré consejo. **_

_**-Juvia no quiere ser una molestia.**_

_**-No lo eres, no te preocupes. Mira, en señal de esta nueva amistad de la que me avisaron las cartas, brindemos.**_ –Dándole una cerveza en lata, de las tantas que le había pedido a la azafata, la chica que tenía un hermoso cabello café le cerró un ojo.

_**-Pero Juvia no…**_

_**-¿No quieres ser mi amiga? Ya veo… Discúlpame…**_ -Con una mueca triste la pelicafé bajó su mirada.

_**-No, claro que Juvia quiere ser se amiga. Juvia ha hecho muchos amigos hoy.**_

_**-¡Bien! ¡Entonces brindemos y cuéntame todo!**_ –Recuperada milagrosamente la pelicafé hizo chocar las latas, y se tragó el contenido. La peliceleste la imitó pero con solo un trago largo que dio; mientras fruncía la frente por la amargura de la cerveza, su cara se puso roja y parecía mareada. _**–Bien, ahora sí, cuéntame chica. ¿En qué quedamos? ¡Así! Si no es por lo que dije antes entonces, el chico en cuestión ¿Es gay?**_

_**-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Juvia contará todo…**_ -Levantándose de su asiento volvió a ver a todos los pasajeros. _**–A Juvia hoy la besó un chico… dos veces… y es un chico tan guapo que si fuera gay Juvia lo haría hombre… y saben cómo Juvia lo haría…**_ -Una mano la hizo volver a sentarse en su lugar, la misma mano que con ayuda de otra mano le puso el cinturón de seguridad para que no se levantara otra vez.

_**-¡Jeje! Demonios chica, el alcohol no es lo tuyo. **_–Acercándose a ella la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos. _**–Cuéntamelo como un se-cre-to. ¿Nee?**_

_**-Haaaaai… Juvia le contaaaaará un secretoooooo… ¡Shhhhhh!**_ –Colocándose un dedo en la boca y haciendo la señal de silencio mientras se reía como tonta la mujer de cabello celeste comenzó su relato.

_Esas horas de vuelo iban a ser divertidas._

**-0-**

Había pasado la tarde y gran parte de la noche haciendo abdominales, sentadillas y cuanto ejercicio se le ocurrió, no había cenado, y no entendía porque diablos le importaba lo que la pelirroja hiciera o dejara de hacer y mucho menos le debería importar con quien lo hiciera. _**-¿Qué me pasa?**_ –Se detuvo y se pasó las manos por el rostro. _**–Apenas y la conozco…**_ -Se levantó, se revolvió el cabello y se encaminó a la ducha. _**–Si, es bonita, bueno, es hermosa, más bien una diosa escarlata. ¡Demonios!**_ –El chico peliazul se quitó la ropa y abrió la llave de agua fría. _**– ¿Desde cuándo una mujer por más sensual que sea me hace pensar tanto en ella? ¿¡Y en especial una tan testaruda!? ¡TSK! **_–Mientras el agua descendía por su amplia y musculosa espalda el chico peliazul sonreía recordando la manera en que la pelirroja le contestaba siempre. _**– ¿Y por qué demonios sonrio?**_ –De vuelta a su estado de enojo se echó el champú en la cabeza, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a masajear su cabello. Imaginó a la pelirroja riéndose de él si se daba cuenta que él fue el que quebró las macetas y todo por un ataque de celos que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Sus dedos comenzaron a masajear con furia, la espuma se incrementaba a cada segundo resbalando desde su espalda hasta su bien formado trasero y bajando por sus musculosas piernas. La mente le trajo a la mente una escena en que una pelirroja abrazaba con cariño a un chico pelinegro, abrió los ojos de la impresión y gritó. _**-¡MIS OJOS! ¡Enchila, enchila, enchila!**_ –El chico peliazul abrió la llave del agua y desesperado enjuagó sus ojos buscando alivio. _**– ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Necesito hablar con esa mujer ahora! ¡El maleficio que sea que usó en mi me lo tiene que quitar!**_ –Con lágrimas en sus ojos un desnudo joven, con espuma aun en su cuerpo, se secó, se puso un pantalón flojo de pijama y una camisa de algodón, sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja. _**-¡Esto se arregla hoy!**_

El pasillo se le hizo corto, no así lo que esperó para abrir la puerta, fueron unos segundos pero el discurso que había preparado se le había olvidado, ya no estaba seguro de abrir la puerta, pero de nuevo la escena de la chica abrazando al chico pelinegro vino a su mente para hacerlo actuar imprudentemente. Abrió la puerta haciendo total énfasis en el silencio, dio en paso como un ninja en misión, sonrió por su eficacia. _**-Tal vez en el pasado fui un ninja. **-Pensó_ y dio un segundo paso, agarró confianza y apresuró el paso tres y cuatro… los pasos que desataron la hecatombe al tropezar con algo en el piso, golpear una especie de torre al caer y crear un efecto domino que derribó otras torres similares recibiendo una lluvia de cosas duras y pesadas por todo su cuerpo. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Moriré por culpa de esa bruja!_ Fue lo que pasó por su mente mientras se cubría su cabeza para evitar un daño mayor. Cuando la avalancha se detuvo, quitó las manos de su cabeza y la vio, cabello suelto, mojado, con una camisa que le quedaba gigante y por alguna razón la hacía ver sexymente adorable. _Morí y me fui al cielo_. Fue lo que pensó. _**-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar… ni creas que te libras de mí. **_–Fue lo que dijo.

_**-Je…jellal ¿Qué haces aquí**_** – **Gracias a la luz que venía de la puerta abierta del baño, la pelirroja miraba estupefacta al hombre que intentaba levantarse de entre una montaña de maletas.

_**-¡Joven Fernandes! ¿Creí que eso ya había quedado claro? Parece que olvida las formas muy rápido, señorita**__._ –Intentando sonar hostil el chico de cabello azul se ponía de pie un tanto mareado.

_**-¡Hump! No creo que alguien que invade la habitación de una mujer sola sea alguien para hablar de formalismos.**_ –Levantando la ceja la mujer pelirroja se cruzó de brazos. _**–Así que, al grano. ¿Qué haces aquí, JELLAL?**_

_**-¡Demonios mujer! ¿Por qué eres tan terca?-**_Sujetándose la cabeza el chico que cayó con las maletas gruñó. _**–Vine para hablar de lo qué pasó… de lo que pasó… **_

_**-No quiero hablar sobre eso… **_

_**-Tenemos que hablar sobre eso…**_

_**-No tenemos.**_

_**-Claro que tenemos.**_

_**-Claro que no.**_

_**-¿Por qué no quieres hablar las cosas? **_

_**-¿Por qué necesitas hablarlo? Se supone que la mujer soy yo, ¡Supéralo princeso! **_

_**-¿A quién le dices princeso?**_

_**-Al princeso que invadió mi cuarto.**_

_**-¡No soy un princeso! ¡Solo no quiero que mal interpretes lo que pasó! **_

_**-Pero no pasó mucho, tú y yo, dos personas maduras, profesionales, mayores de edad, tuvimos sexo. Fin del resumen. Ahora vete de mi habitación.**_ –Señalando la puerta la pelirroja terminaba la conversación.

_**-¡ESPERA; ESPERA! ¿No significó nada más para ti?**_ –El chico peliazul no podía creer lo que decía esa mujer. Él había sido su primer hombre y ella lo trataba como un chicle masticado.

_**-Pues n…no. ¿Para ti si?**_ –Se sonrojó un poco _¿Acaso el sentía algo?_

_**-Pues n…no. Pero las mujeres son así, ya sabes. Lo complican todo.**_ –Mirando hacia la puerta respondió un tanto dolido.

_**-Pues entonces intercambiamos papeles porque aquí el que lo está complicando todo es usted.**_ –Mirando hacia la pared, la pelirroja evitaba que el viera como su tic en el ojo aumentaba por la situación incómoda.

_**- Vaya, volvimos al ¨Usted¨.**_ –Arqueando una ceja la volvió a verla. _**-Y yo no complico nada… solo lo decía porque apenas llevamos horas conociéndonos y ya terminamos en una cama. **_

_**-Pues si así podemos mantener la distancia lo trataré de ¨usted¨ Y si, terminamos en una cama… pero… fue una acción consentida. **_–Con un lindo sonrojo la pelirroja lo enfrentó.

_**-Entonces… ¿Quiere mantener la distancia a pesar de lo que pasó?**_

_**-Me parece que es lo mejor, usted es mi jefe, yo soy una empleada temporal y esto ya es bastante cliché de por sí. ¡Maldita sea! ¡La novela barata que se la queden las abuelas! **_

_**-¡JAJAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJA!**_ –El chico no pudo evitar reír. _**-¡JAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJA! Tiene razón… ¡JAJAJAJA! **_

_**-¡Bien, bien! Si se va a burlar de mi mejor váyase, ya va a dar la media noche y yo si tengo que trabajar.**_ –Su tic en el ojo aumentaba.

_**-¡Per..perdón, perdón! No quería burlarme de usted. ¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJ! Es que es tan cierto. Es como una mala novela. ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA!**_ –Sujetándose el estómago el hombre intruso no paraba de reír. Se sentía tan aliviado, no solo por lo que pasó con esa pelirroja sino con todo lo que había pasado en estos meses. La posible pérdida de las empresas que le pertenecía a su familia, el compromiso arreglado, lo fastidiosa que era esa mujer con la que estaba obligado a casarse y la enfermedad de… _**-¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJA!**_ –Rompió a reír para evitar pensar en lo último. Era por eso. Esa mujer que recién conocía lo hacía olvidarse de todas esas preocupaciones con tan solo sus respuestas insolentes. Por eso le atraía tanto…

_**-¡Oye, Jellal! Me estas asustando…**_ -La pelirroja se acercó al hombre que parecía que se iba a ahogar de la risa. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el de un momento a otro terminó con su cabeza en el hombro de ella. _**-¡Hey! No sé qué estás pensando pero….**_

_**-Nada, no estoy pensando nada… eso es lo que me alegra y además… estoy un poco mareado… **_

_**-Claro, y yo me lo creo…**_

_**-¡Jajaja! Lo digo en serio…**_

_**-Te estas riendo…**_

_**-Es que me siento un poco ridículo por marearme…**_

_**-Eso es más creíble…**_

_**-¡HEY!**_

_**-Tú lo dijiste no yo. ¿Te sientes mejor? **_

_**-Solo es que no comí bien e hice ejercicio casi todo el día.**_

_**-¿Cómo se te ocurre no alimentarte bien y hacer tanto ejercicio?**_

_**-¡Hum! ¿Por qué habrá sido?**_ –Levantó su cabeza hacia el rostro de ella e hizo una especie de puchero que descolocó y sonrojó a la pelirroja.

_**-¿¡Y..y yo que voy a saber!?**_ –Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos para evitar mirarlo.

_**-¡Jaja! Está bien, la verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo.**_ –Aunque mientras la observaba sonrojada entendía un poco ese por qué.

_**-Eres molesto sabes…**_

_**-Me lo han dicho…**_

_**-Y un tanto insoportable...**_

_**-Lo he escuchado.**_

_**-Y arrogante.**_

_**-No tanto como piensa la mayoría.**_

_**-Y…**_

_**-¿Y?**_

_**-Y… y… ¡oh, kami!**_ –La ojicafe lo miraba un poco asustada… _**-¡Estas sangrando!**_

_**-Si eso… ¿Qué?**_ –El chico levantó la cabeza de golpe y volvió a marearse, por suerte la pelirroja lo sujetó del brazo.

_**-No te muevas tan de pronto. ¡Por eso es estás tan mareado!. ¡Ven! **_–La chica preocupada lo sentó en su cama. _**–Iré por el botiquín, quédate aquí.**_ –Rápidamente la mujer se dirigió hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar se detuvo y lo volvió a ver. _**–¡No te hagas una idea equivocada por qué te deje en mi cama!**_ –Mirándolo muy seria la chica esperó su respuesta.

_**-No puedo hacerme ninguna idea cuando mi mente da vueltas ideas.**_ –La sonrisa que le dio fue tan sincera que la pelirroja se tropezó al entrar al baño _¡Demonios! Se veía incluso más guapo cuando sonreía._ Con ese pensamiento rondándole la cabeza, tomó el pequeño botiquín y lo llevó hacía donde estaba él. Tomó una botella de agua que mantenía en su mesa de noche y con ayuda de una gaza y una gran torpeza, lavó la sangre del golpe de la frente del hombre, luego le pasó un algodón con alcohol para desinfectar, no pudo evitar reírse cuando lo oyó quejarse, ganándose una mirada seria de él que la hizo reír más. Finalmente le puso una bandita que tenía el dibujo de una espada con un corazón. Eran sus banditas preferidas.

_**-¡Listo! Si el cerebro se averió no puedo hacer nada.**_ –Con una sonrisa torcida la chica daba por terminada su acción de buena samaritana.

_**-Vaya, ¡Buen trabajo! No sabía que eras enfermera. **_–El chico de cabello azul no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

_**-Bien, una vez me vestí de enfermera sexy para Halloween, tengo experiencia.**_ –Respondiendo a la burla del chico lo retó con su mirada.

_**-… **_-Lo único que pudo hacer fue desviarle la mirada.

_**-Oye que… ¡Espera! Me estas imaginando disfrazada ¿Cierto, degenerado?**_ –Apretando muy fuerte el puño la pelirroja se contenía para golpearlo.

_**-¿Y qué esperabas? Soy un hombre saludable después de todo…**_ -Llevándose una mano a la cabeza cerró sus ojos con un gesto adolorido. _**–Con eso al menos ya sabemos que mi cerebro no se atrofió. **_

_**-¡Hmmm! Supongo… ¿Te sigue doliendo?**_

_**-Un poco, pero debe ser más por el hambre.**_ –El gruñido de su estómago fue la prueba de lo cierto que era su afirmación.

_**-Sabes, ya son las doce… supongo que eso servirá…**_ -Abriendo la puerta de lo que parecía un gran cajón junto a la cama, pero que, como lo observó el peliazul un poco sorprendido, era una pequeña refrigeradora, la pelirroja sacó la mitad de un pastel. _**–Bien, ya que tienes hambre y es tu cumpleaños compartiré este pastel contigo.**_ –Fue lo que le dijo mientras le pasaba una cuchara a un anonadado peliazul.

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_ –Ni siquiera el mismo se acordaba.

_**-Oh, durante la cena Obaba Sama me dijo que mañana te prepararían un almuerzo sorpre… ¡Demonios!**_ –La chica de cabello rojo se tapó la boca para evitar seguir hablando.

_**-Eres muy mala para guardar secretos… ¡Que peligroso!**_ –Sonriendo un poco avergonzado de lo feliz que se sentía comenzó a comer del pastel.

_**-¡Si, si, si! Lo arruiné. Al menos fui la primera en desearte feliz cumpleaños.**_-Regalándole una gran sonrisa sincera la chica deslumbraba sin saber al peliazul.

_**-¡Tsk!**_ –El chico miró hacia otro lado avergonzado y se llevó una mano a su rostro.

_**-¿Nee, Jellal? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando?**_

_**-¡Claro que no! Deja de decir tonterías. **_–No pudo evitar voltear a verla avergonzado.

_**-¡Tienes los ojos rojos! ¡No me engañas! ¡Je!**_

_**-¡E…eso fue porque me cayó champú cuando me bañaba!**_

_**-No tienes por qué mentir… es de hombres admitir el llanto.**_ –Cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza la pelirroja le daba su aprobación.

_**-¡No miento! ¡Fue el champú! Mis ojos son sensibles…**_

_**-¡Je! Pues entonces que idiota. **_

_**-¿Cómo?**_

_**-Digo la verdad.**_

_**-Lo dice la que revela una sorpresa de cumpleaños.**_

_**¡Hey! Ya te pedí disculpas…**_ –Avergonzada utilizó otra cuchara para comer del pastel.

_**-¿No se supone que era para mí?**_ –Señalándole con la cuchara le recriminó.

_**-No te creas tan importante, te estoy cediendo voluntariamente una parte de un pastel hecho por Mira.**_ –Sacándole la lengua la ojicafe también lo señaló con la cuchara.

_**-¡Tsk! Tacaña…**_

_**-¡Tsk! Avaricioso…**_

_**-En parte eso es cierto… Por cierto ¿Éste pastel es seguro? Sé que Mira es tu amiga pero debo decirte que Mira asusta un poco, es como un demonio, aunque la mayoría la ve como un ángel indefenso…**_ -Miró un poco preocupado el pastel.

_**-¿También lo crees?**_ –La cara de la chica come pasteles se iluminó y casi se le salen lágrimas. _**–Difícilmente alguien me cree cuando digo que Mira es un demonio con cara de ángel. **_

_**-Lo sé… Son pocos los que se dan cuenta…**_ -Una gota descendió por la sien de ambos chicos.

_**-¡Jeje! Pero no te preocupes por el pastel, Mira no jugaría con la comida. Es su único amor.**_ –Haciendo una ¨V¨ de victoria siguió comiendo.

_**-Vaya, y yo que pensé que el que quisiera una relación con Mira sería un pobre desdichado. Pero si lo trata como trata a la comida…**_

_**-¿Quieres decir, cortándola, hirviéndola, horneándola, palmeándola? **_

_**-¡Jaja! Si lo pones así entonces el chico si deberá ser un completo masoquista. ¡Pobre tipo!**_

_**-¡Jajajaja! ¡Pobre idiota! **_

_En algún lugar un rubio estornudaba continuamente, mientras dos personas devoraban un pastel y hablaban como viejos conocidos sobre diversos temas. Cuando el pastel se acabó, un silencio incomodo se posó entre ellos, la despedida era necesaria, el chico dio las gracias, la chica sonrió y lo llevó hasta la puerta._

_**-Bien, ¡Buenas noches!**_ –Fueron las palabras del chico al salir al pasillo.

_**-Si… ¡Buenas Noches! Y…**_ -La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse_**. -¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jellal! Tr…trata de actuar sorprendido en el almuerzo. ¡Obaba Sama estaba muy entusiasmada!**_

_**-Cierto, cierto, me arruinaste la sorpresa.**_ –Negando con la cabeza como quien está decepcionado el joven peliazul soltó un suspiro.

_**-L…lo.. Lo siento! Si pudiera hacer…**_

_**-Un beso…**_ -Ni siquiera la dejó terminar de hablar.

**-Déjate de tont…**

_**-En la mejilla, un beso en la mejilla no es mucho pedir para alguien que arruinó la sorpresa de cumpleaños de otra persona.**_

_**-Pero mejor si…**_

_**-No aceptaré nada más. **_–Su voz era firme y se acercó a la chica sonrojada de ojos cafés. _**-¡Oh! Ya entiendo. En realidad no lo lamentas… **_

_**-¡BIEEEEN!**_ –Tomando al chico de la barbilla, se puso en puntillas para besar su mejilla, pero él con un rápido movimiento hizo que el destino final de ese movimiento fuesen sus labios. Movió sus labios con dulzura y se separó de ella.

_**-Sabes a pastel…**_ -Le dio una sonrisa divertida.

_**-¡Eres un tramposo!**_ –Roja como las fresas del pastel, lo empujó, volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

_**-Te dije que era avaricioso…**_ -Fue lo que susurró riendo un hombre peliazul a una puerta cerrada.

_Una risa que la mujer de cabello rojo también dejaba libre mientras tocaba sus labios._

**-0-**

_**-¿Así que tu padre prometió casarte con quien pueda capturarte?**_ –La pelicafé no había parado de reír con los gestos exagerados de la peliceleste ebria mientras le contaba todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

_**-Hai, el padre de Juvia es bueno pero es un obstinado cuando se trata del futuro de Juvia.**_ –Luego de seis horas de vuelo el efecto del alcohol se le había pasado y el dolor de cabeza era el único recuerdo que le había dejado.

_**-Obstinado no sería la palabra que yo utilizaría. ¡Je! Pero no soy nadie para juzgar padres ajenos, el mío ha estado más tiempo de viaje que criándome.**_ –Tomando otra cerveza la pelicafé sonreía. _**–Pero resulté buena hija, así que algo habrá hecho bien el viejo. ¿Nee?**_ –Guiñándole un ojo le pasó una cerveza a la ojiazul pero esta vez fue rechazada con un gesto de miedo.

_**-Juvia no piensa que su padre sea malo tampoco…**_

_**-Bien, bien, está bien. Al fin y al cabo gracias a esa locura de tu papá conociste a ese hielo en tanga del que me hablaste.**_ –Abriendo la cerveza que no aceptó la chica peliazul, la pelicafé continuó. _**–Y lo mejor es que el parece atraído por ti… Dime ¿Cuándo terminaron uno sobre el otro besándose no sentiste que algo se despertó en el hielito?**_

_**-Ara, Gray Sama ya estaba despierto…**_ -La peliceleste miraba a la pelicafé confundida.

_**-No él, el otro, el mini gray.**_ –La sonrisa maliciosa le dio a Juvia la pista necesaria para entender a lo que se refería.

_**-¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?**_ –El gritó desaforado despertó a los pasajeros que dormían en la fila de atrás.

_**-¡Calma, calma!**_ –La pelicafé no podía parar de reír_**. - Estabas preocupada por si en realidad no le gustabas pero si sentiste un mini gray orgulloso y erguido listo para la batalla no debes preocuparte por ello.**_ -Dándole una palmada en el hombro a la peliceleste que parecía imaginar cosas un tanto calientes al juzgar por el humo que parecía salir de su cabeza, la pelicafé se tomó de un trago la cerveza que le quedaba.

_**-Pasajeros, se les ruega tomar asiento y abrochar sus cinturones.**_ –Una voz ordenaba desde unos parlantes. _**-Estamos a punto de aterrizar.**_ –Ambas chicas aseguraron sus cinturones y esperaron el descenso en silencio. Celebraron con una sonrisa cuando el avión aterrizó y cuando la voz del parlante les deseaba un buen día y les daba las gracias por utilizar su aerolínea. Bajaron del avión juntas mientras se abrazaban por el frio que siempre estaba presente en la helada Rusia y caminaron hasta el lugar donde su equipaje estaba por salir.

_**-Bien. ¡Con esta maleta todo está completo! **_–La pelicafé dio un pulgar arriba a la peliceleste.

_**-El equipaje de Juvia también está completo.**_

_**-Yo voy a un hotel cercano, tal vez podamos ir juntas en el taxi.**_

_**-Oh, en realidad Juvia…**_

_**-Juvia Sama**_ –Un hombre de casi dos metros con abrigo formal oscuro y lentes se inclinaba ante la mencionada. _**–Su Señor Padre me envió a recogerla. Necesita hablar de inmediato con usted, Juvia Sama. **_-Tomándola del brazo con cortesía y con autoridad la dirigió hacia donde los automóviles aparcaban.

_**-Espere, por favor. Juvia desea despedirse.**_ –Soltándose un poco molesta la chica hizo una reverencia ante su nueva amiga. _**–Juvia pide disculpas, pero debe marcharme sola. ¡Muchas gracias… etto…**_ -La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la mujer que escuchó atenta su historia. _**–Juvia, pide perd…**_

_**-No seas tan formal, hasta a mí se me olvidó presentarme. Además, somos amigas ¡No pasa nada!**_ –Sonrió y le extendió un mazo con cartas a la chica. _**–Ten, toma una…**_

_**-¿Eh?**_ –La sonrisa de la chica la hizo tomar una carta, cuando la sacó del centro del mazo se la mostró a la chica.

_**-¡Ja! La princesa de hielo invertida… ¡Definitivamente nos volveremos a ver! Mi nombre es Cana Alberona y parece que las cartas nos marcan otro encuentro. **_–Se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo a la chica. _**–Más te vale tener otra gran historia cuando nos volvamos a ver, Juvia Chan.**_ –Le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó su carrito con maletas y se dirigió corriendo a la zona de taxis antes de que la dejaran sin uno. _**-¡Cuida esa carta! ¡Bye!**_ –Fue lo último que dijo con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba la gran puerta automática de vidrio.

_**-¡HAI! Juvia la cuidará.**_ –Fue lo que alcanzó a gritar mientras lloraba de alegría.

_**-¿Se encuentra bien. Juvia Sama?**_ –El hombre de gran abrigo le dio un pañuelo a la mujer.

_**-Juvia esta mejor que nunca. Juvia hizo muchos amigos.**_ –Y riendo por la gran verdad de sus palabras y la felicidad de ese hecho tomó su carrito de maletas y se dirigió con coraje a donde su padre.

**-0-**

La pelirroja no había dormido mucho pero se sentía relajada y muy feliz además. Eso fue lo primero que le dijeron Obaba Sama y Mira cuando la vieron llegar para desayunar antes de empezar su día de trabajo. Y la causa, bueno, ella sabía que el encuentro con el peliazul tenía algo que ver, ¡Pero solo un poco! Se decía constantemente, si, ella misma trataba de convencerse.

_**-Bien, Señorita Erza, cuando terminemos de comer nos ayudará servir el desayuno de la familia. Luego, ummm… **_

_**-¡Estaré al servicio del señorito Fernandes!**_ –Contestó con un tono que logró que sonará profesional.

_**-¡Lo había olvidado! Tenía que avisarle que el señorito salió y hoy estará bajo la dirección de la señora y la mía.**_

_**-¿Salió? ¿Volverá para la sorpresa?**_ –Bueno, la teoría decía que aún era sorpresa, la culpa aun la tenía muy presente.

_**-No**_ –La tristeza de Obaba Sama era evidente. _**–Es posible que no regrese en una semana. Disculpen, debo avisarles a los señores. Como al señorito lo llamaron en la madrugada no le dio tiempo de avisar a nadie más. **_-Un poco acongojada la anciana ama de llaves salió de la cocina.

_**- ¿No entiendo? ¿Cómo es qué se va de viaje en su cumpleaños? ¿No es un poco egoísta?**_ –La pelirrojo mordía un tanto molesta la tostada francesa de su desayuno.

_**-Si, si es egoísta. Pero no por parte de él. Es el egoísmo de la bruja y de su padre. **_

_**-No entiendo… **_

_**-Ara! Pronto entenderás Er Chan.**_ –Con un solo movimiento del cuchillo la peliblanco partió la sandía con la que haría el batido del señor Heartfilia. La pelirroja desistió de preguntar a pesar de que su curiosidad la comía por dentro.

**-0-**

La rubia se había levantado muy contenta, se bañó, se alistó y miró el regalo que había preparado para Jellal al que consideraba un hermano. Bajó contenta a desayunar y su humor cambió al recibir la noticia de que no estaría ni hoy ni durante una semana. Ni siquiera preguntó el por qué. Lo sabía. Esa bruja era la culpable. Observó que nadie estaba de buen humor, Laxus comió y se fue, sus padres no dijeron ningún comentario que avergonzara a todos los oyentes, la chica nueva del servicio, Mira y Obaba Sama ni siquiera hablaron. Todos incluida ella, estaban de un humor de perros. Así que luego de desayunar se fue a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama, luego de cerrar por cinco minutos los ojos llamaron a su puerta.

_**-Pase.**_ –Esperaba que un milagro sucediera para levantarle el ánimo.

_**-Señorita Lucy, los de seguridad de la puerta principal dicen que hay un pandillero buscándola.**_ –La voz de Obaba Sama se oía clara, pero el mensaje era confuso.

_**-¿Pandillero? ¿Por qué me buscaría un pandillero? **_–La rubia confundida se levantó de un brinco de la cama.

_**-No tengo idea señorita, tenía miedo de que usted quisiera huir en una aventura romántica de una loca fantasía con un apuesto chico malo de cabello teñido que fuera un loco salvaje capaz de ser tierno pero con el fuego necesario para hacerte sudar en una fría noche de invierno…**_ -La anciana se abrazaba a sí misma y apretaba las piernas mientras imaginaba lo que sea que estaba imaginando en ese momento.

_**-¡OBABA SAMA!**_ –Una rubia roja pegó el gritó al cielo al verse confidente de una loca fantasía de la mujer que consideraba como su abuela. _**-¡NO PLANEO NADA DE ESO. Y NO CONOZCO A NINGÚN PANDILLERO!**_

_**-Owww…**_ -Por alguna razón la anciana parecía decepcionada. _**–Entonces les diré que le digan que se retire.**_ –Tomando un walkie tolkie de su delantal la mujer dio la orden. _**–Aquí Obaba Sama… El cuerpo a los peces. Cambio.**_ –La mujer se acomodó los lentes de aumento como mafioso de película.

_**-¿QUUUUÉ?**_ –Lo único que le faltaba era ser cómplice de un crimen, la rubia corrió hacía donde la anciana y tomó el walkie talkie. _**–¡ESPEREN! ¡NO HAGAN NADA ILEGAL!**_ –Su grito desaforado se vio superado por el grito al otro lado de la línea, un grito de alguien que parecía gritar _¨Estoy encendido¨_ _**-Es… ¿Natsu?**_ –Tomó de nuevo el walkie talkie y habló. _**– ¿Tiene pelo rosa? ¿Es Natsu? ¡Déjenlo entrar!**_ –Inmediatamente soltó el walkie talkie y se fue al baño a revisarse en el espejo.

_**-¡Ohhhhh, Natsu Kun! El amigo de Mira… ¡Vaya, vaya! Creo que debería pedir nombres antes de activar la operación ¨Peces en el rio¨**_ -La anciana se agachó, tomó el aparato de nuevo y habló. _**–Aquí Obaba Sama de nuevo, cancelen la orden. Repito. Cancelen la orden. Es amigo de Mira y de la señorita. Cambio. Y chicos, de ahora en adelante pidan identificación. Cambio y fuera.**_ –Colocándose el aparato de nuevo en su delantal salió de la habitación para seguir con su deber. Minutos más tarde, volvía escoltando al chico de cabello rosa y mirando serio a ambos jóvenes en modo de advertencia de nada de realizar fantasías salvajes en la habitación de una señorita decente, dejó a ambos jóvenes a solas.

_**-¡Io, Lucy! Lindo día ¿No?**_ –El chico pelirrosa rompía el silencio con su gran sonrisa.

_**-¡H….hai!**_ -De la emoción no lograba articular más palabras.

_**-¡Je, je! Lucy, no pareces muy animada. Pero, el gran yo sabe cómo puede encenderte.**_ –Sin decir más el chico se tiró a la cama de la rubia rebotando divertido a causa del gran colchón. _**–Ven.**_ –Extendiendo su mano con una gran sonrisa, el chico la llamó.

_**-¿¡P…P….PERO QUÉ!?**_ –Roja como un tomate y con la boca abierta a más no poder la chica trataba de pensar con claridad.

_**-¡Ven, ven! Hagamos esto rápido, por esto no pude dormir toda la noche así que estoy cansado y quiero ir a dormir a mi casa pero primero es lo primero.**_ –De nuevo esa sonrisa deslumbrante se apropió de su rostro.

_**-¡PE…PE…PE…RO!**_ – ¿_ÉL estuvo pensando en eso toda la noche?_ Tapó su nariz disimuladamente con su mano.

_**-¿Lucy? ¿Te pasa algo?**_ –El chico la mirada extrañado. _**-¡Ah! Ya sé… ¡También esperabas esto con ansía! **_

_**-Bue…no a decir verdad yo…**_

_**-¡Genial! ¡Sabía que podía encenderte! ¡Je, Je!**_

_**-Pero no pienses que esto sucede con cualquiera, lo que pasa es que tú eres el…**_

_**-¡Mejor fotógrafo que existe!**_

_**-¡Exact… ¿¡Qué!? **__–¿Are? ¿Qué dijo el pelirrosa?_

_**-Solo tienes que mirar estas fotografías para verlo por ti misma.**_ –Con la gran sonrisa de siempre el chico sacó las fotos que traía en el bolso cruzado que tenía puesto y las extendió en la cama de la chica. _**-¡Ves! Estuve toda la noche seleccionando las mejores y arreglando pequeños detalles. ¿A qué no soy genial?**_ –Parecía estar rodeado de llamas ardientes al hablar de sus fotos.

_**-To…todo este rato hablabas de las fotos… ¿Eh?**_ –El susurró de la rubia no llegó a los oídos del chico encendido.

_**-¿Dijiste algo? ¿No te gustaron?**_ –De pronto las llamas alrededor del chico con cabello de algodón de azúcar parecían desaparecer.

_**-¡NONONONO!**_ –La chica se apresuró a acercarse a ver las imágenes y a pesar de la confusión de su cabeza se sorprendió al verlas. _**-¡WOW! ¡Están increíbles!**_ –Con una gran sonrisa al ver que no tendrían ningún problema para la entrega dela edición de la revista la rubia miraba al chico fotógrafo.

_**-Te lo dije, ¡Soy el mejor!**_ –Levantando su dedo pulgar devolvía la sonrisa a la dueña de la habitación.

_**-¡Y si que lo eres! Eso nunca lo he dudado.**_ –Levantando también su dedo pulgar para volver a ver de nuevo las fotografías, analizándolas una a una. _**–Ummm… me preguntó cuál debería ser la portada… ¡Oh!**_ –Sonrojándose se quedó viendo una imagen en particular.

_**-¡ESTA!**_ –Ambos señalaron la misma foto. Mientras se volvían a ver sonriendo y un poco sonrojados.

_**-¿Crees que se molesten?**_

_**-Naaaa…**_ -El chico movió su mano restándole importancia. _**–Ella es profesional y hielito es un enfermo exhibicionista, esto es como un sueño para él.**_

_**-¡Hehe! Me preguntó si puedo confiar en eso…**_ -Nerviosa la joven fingía una sonrisa.

_**-¡Je! No te preocupes, mientras este a tu lado todo saldrá bien. ¡Yosh!**_ –Colocándole una mano en el hombro le transmitía confianza.

_**-¡H…hai!**_ –Soportando la ola de nervios por las palabras que el pelirrosa dijo la rubia fingió concentrarse en las fotos. Solo lo dijo porque él es una buena persona. Era lo que pensaba la de ojos cafés.

_Hablaron durante dos horas más sobre portadas, imagen central, poster especial, mejores tomas y a pesar de tener buen ojo para las fotos ninguno tenía buen ojo para observar personas, de lo contrario, antes de marcharse el pelirrosa hubiese notado como ella se ponía nerviosa cuando sus manos se tocaban al pasarse las fotos. Y ella hubiese notado como el chico se sonrojaba y como le brillaban los ojos cada vez que ella le regalaba una sonrisa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Review?<strong>_

_**T-T **__**Un review es gratis, alegra mi corazón y motiva la escritura…**__** T-T**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:<strong>

Me alegra mucho que el cap anterior **les gustara**, fue un tanto difícil manejar **a tantos pj´s carismáticos** juntos. xDD Bien, este fue **más tranquilo** pero en mi opinión es un cap **importante**. D: **¡No me maten!** xDD Espero conocer sus opiniones, y para los que **preguntaron por el pikachu salvaje**, pues bueno, él estará muy **presente en la conti**. ewe

¡Gracias por su apoyo! **n-n7**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>

**Elinash1:** Gracias. xD Fue un cap difícil con tanto loco junto. Espero saber que tal me fue con éste.

**YuiKotegawaMin:** ¡Gracias por el apoyo! t,t ¿Qué te pareció la conti? D:

**Ero No Oni:** Me alegran todas tus críticas y gracias a ellas he puesto más atención a la hora de escribir. Me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo. t,t)b ¡Oh! En cuanto al pikachu, pues bueno, tendrá protagónico en el siguiente. xDPor cierto ¡Ve a continuar tu fic! eoe ¡Quedó muy interesante! Eso es mucha crueldad de tu parte… q.q

**Jbadilladavila**: Emmmmm…. ¡Gracias! xD

**Sonatika-San:** ¡Jeje! Me ruborizó de leer los halagos. o/o Todos juntos fue un desastre, y eso que tengo planeado una reunión más grande. Mira es tremenda xDD Lo sé, Jellal es un princeso. xDD Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste la conti. n-n7

**TitaniaSoul:** Amo a los hombres celosos, claro, con un límite. xDD Me alegra que compartas ese gusto. ewe)b ¡Pobres macetas, eran inocentes! T,T xD ¿Qué opinas del lado que Jellal mostró en este cap? O:

**PczZitoO:** ¡Y lo difícil que fue manejarlos a todos juntos! Uanto me alegro que te gustara. q,q)b El NaLu lo deje un tanto tierno e inocentón. ¡No me tires tomates! D:

**Claudia:** Yo también quisiera que Jellal fuese más hombre y menos princeso. ewe)9 ¿Te sorprendió Natsu? xD Me encantan esos dos nakamas juntos y peleando. xDD ¿Qué piensas con este cap? ¿A Gray se le pegaron las mañas? xDDD

**DarkiMustang:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la comedia. Sobre lo que dices lo entiendo. xD Pero este es el modo en que quería que sucediesen las cosas, sexo primero y sentimientos y razones después. Extraño o no quería seguir esa línea y bueno, todo va tomando más lógica y base conforme avanza la historia. Gracias por tus críticas espero seguir contando con ellas. Q-Q7

**Guest:** Espero que te haya ido bien en esos finales. xD Gracias por leer a pesar de estar ocupada y gracias por los halagos. T.T7 Es posible que haya GaLe pero no ha profundidad. xD Es difícil con tanta pareja. ¿Qué te pareció la conti? D:

**Chicos del Inbox:** ¿Ya les dije que los amo? Pues si, los amo. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! e3e

* * *

><p><strong>¡A todos los reviews, favs, follows, mensajes al inbox, y lectores ¡Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! T-T7<strong>

**Sin más, me despido…**

**¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

**¡Adieu!**

**.o.7**


End file.
